Redemption
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: UA. Anakin es secuestrado de Tattoine y, diecinueve años más tarde, reaparece convertido en el infame Darth Vader. Ahora su maestro lo obliga a casarse con una senadora. ¿Pero esta su corazón realmente muerto, o podría ser el amor capaz de reavivarlo?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAMEIR: NADA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE. LA IDEA ES MIA, PERO EL UNIVERSO Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL DIOS DE MI RELIGION, NUESTRO AMADO GEORGE LUCAS!**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

El mercado de Mos Espa era siempre un lugar muy concurrido. Seres de todo tipo se reunían allí cada día para vender sus productos o satisfacer sus necesidades de compra. Muchos se conocían entre sí, pues era una comunidad pequeña. Pero siempre había desconocidos, forasteros: pilotos que empleaban el planeta como escala para sus viajes, criminales que eludían a la justicia, y contrabandistas que concretaban allí sus negocios.

Era raro que alguien llegara a Tatooine sin un propósito. Era un planeta remoto, un arado mundo exterior con poco que ofrecer aparte de dunas interminables de arena y un clima implacable. Y sin embargo, si llegaban personas con razones, razones suficientes que los harían cruzar toda la galaxia hasta aterrizar allí, sin demudar gastos.

El alto extranjero de pelo blanco fue seguido con leve curiosidad por los comerciantes del pequeño mercado. A juzgar por la ropa fina que llevaba, era un hombre de recursos, y cada uno de ellos tenía la esperanza de que considerara invertirlos en sus productos. Pero no eran cestas de delicias caseras o colgantes lo que le interesaba. Quería información. Información sobre un niño, uno muy pequeño. No sabía su sexo o su nombre, todo lo que sabía era que residía aquí. Y necesitaba encontrarlo. A cualquier precio.

- Usted debe referirse al pequeño Anni - dijo una vieja mujer de aspecto regordete que vendía aperitivos.

- ¿Anni?

- Le apodamos así con cariño – explicó –. Su verdadero nombre es Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. Está siempre allí, en la chatarrería de Watto ¿Por qué le busca?

El educado hombre sonrió con su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Soy el tío abuelo del muchacho. Y sólo recientemente me enteré de su existencia. Me gustaría conocerle.

- ¡Oh! Estoy seguro de que tanto él como su madre se alegraran de recibir toda la ayuda posible – declaró de buena fe.

El desconocido volvió a asentir, y le tendió amablemente un pequeño fajo de billetes.

- Para agradecer su ayuda – dijo –. Espero que le sean de utilidad.

La mujer sonrió, apenas creyendo su suerte, y lo observó alejarse pensando lo afortunado que sería Anni de conocer a un pariente tan misericordioso.

Nunca más en Mos Espa se volvió nuevamente a ver al desconocido, o a alguien de la familia Skywalker.

xXxXxXx

_Quince años más tarde..._

La fiesta, uno de los acontecimientos más esperados en Corusant, brillaba en pleno apogeo. Los rostros más famosos de la galaxia estaban presentes: importantes senadores, actores y actrices famosos, gobernantes regionales, e inclusive el propio Emperador. Y miles de cámaras esperaban tras los muros del pabellón, ilusionados con la idea de conseguir su instantánea.

Sólo una persona entre aquel bullicioso ajetreo no parecía compartir la celebración. Los últimos días de Padmé Amidala habían sido demasiado intensos, demasiado confusos, para hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla. Pero ahora, envuelta en la atronadora música, entre gente que no conocía y que empezaba a exudar alcohol, y con el _si quiero_ tan reciente, la aterradora realidad fue cayendo sobre los hombros de la novia.

_Estoy casada_, susurró con incredulidad una voz en su cabeza. _He unido mi vida aún hombre que no amo y que ni siquiera conozco. Un monstruo._

Como si fuera en respuesta a las palabras que no había pronunciado en voz alta, una fría voz, distorsionada a partir de un aparato electrónico, la obligo a salir de la oscuridad de su retiro.

- ¿Senadora?

Padmé aspiro ampliamente y cerro los ojos con fuerza, reuniendo valor, antes de girarse para enfrentar a su marido. _Marido_. La propia palabra sonaba defectuosa en su mente.

Antes de nada, trato de averiguar si el hecho de que abandonara a los invitados para recluirse aquí, en esa pequeña e intima galería, lo había enfadado. Pero por supuesto, por mucho que lo examinará sabía que era imposible discernir nada. _Lo había olvidado. De nuevo._

La figura de Darth Vader había sido uno de los iconos más importantes del Imperio desde su creación. La mano derecha del emperador de la que nadie sabía nada, pero cuya actuación había sido vital para proteger la galaxia de los insurrectos jedi. Porque sin estar confirmado, era conocido por todo el imperio como él y sólo él, sin tropas de apoyo, había entrado en el templo con afán de conquistarlo.

Y había salido victorioso media hora más tarde, sin un solo rasguño. También había sido él quien derrotara a Dooku y al resto de lideres separatistas, junto con el general Griveus. Y eso, junto con todos sus títulos, Comandante Supremo de la Flota Imperial, Ejecutor del Nuevo Orden, y Cazador de Jedis era todo lo que Padmé sabía de su nuevo esposo.

Claro que ella no creía la mitad de las cosas. Porque a diferencia de sus colegas, la senadora Amidala tenía sus propias nociones acerca del fin de la republica y de la intervención de los jedi. Pero se aseguraba bien de no compartirlas con nadie. Al menos hasta ahora.

La cuestión de cómo podría seguir ejerciendo su secreta rebeldía contra el imperio, ahora que estaba casada con uno de sus máximos ejecutores, le preocupaba más que el matrimonio en sí mismo, con todo lo que él conllevaba. Pero nadie podía enfrentarse abiertamente a los deseos de Palpatine si no quería arriesgar todo lo que podía perder, y la conciencia de que era su planeta y familia lo que estaba en juego, había sido suficiente para ceder.

Y ahora era su esposa. Esposa de un hombre cuyo rostro ni siquiera conocía.

Desde su primera aparición pública, Darth Vader había hecho uso de ese extraño casco y armadura que ocultaba todas sus facciones, hasta los ojos. El traje en sí mismo, por la capa y las formas, era muy similar al que portaba la Guardia Real del emperador. Pero en lugar de rojo su color era negro, mucho más intimadamente.

- Lo siento – se excusó, tratando que la voz no le temblara mientras clavaba los ojos en su máscara –. El humo me mareó y decidí salir un momento a tomar el aire.

- ¿Deseas ir ya a casa?

_A casa_...

- No – contestó, tratando de sonreír. Por mucho que detestara la charla insulsa con los invitados, todavía no se sentía lista para afrontar lo que debería ocurrir en su noche de bodas. Era preferible seguir allí – Aún es pronto. Todavía tengo mucho que tratar con los invitados.

Él permaneció inmóvil unos instantes más, clavando su vista sobre ella. A pesar de la máscara, Padmé tuvo la conocida sensación de que estaba accediendo directamente a sus pensamientos.

Finalmente asintió.

- Muy bien – dijo; y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala.

Padmé respiró aliviada una vez su figura desapareció, a pesar de saber que tendría que seguirlo dentro de nada.

_Ni siquiera soy capaz de estar con él en el mismo espacio_, se dijo. _¿Cómo voy a...?_ Pero interrumpió el pensamiento antes de concluirlo. No podía hacer frente a eso. Todavía no.

Tomando aire, la Senadora Amidala colocó una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, lista para recibir más felicitaciones de sus invitados.

Entonces, mientras hablaba, pudo sentir la heladora mirada de Palpatine devorando su espalda.

* * *

Konchiwa tomodachis! Aquí os traigo una nueva historia. No quiero que penséis que me he olvidado de _Algo que llaman destino_, esta será solo una historia breve, de no más de noventa páginas. En realidad ya la tengo acabada (y eso que empecé en Semana Santa). Me di cuenta que me fanfiction principal era demasiado extenso y necesitaba llevar otra pequeña historia de forma paralela para no avasallar mis pensamientos.

No quise publicarla hasta que estuviera acabada, por si acaso con el tiempo me viera en la imposibilidad de terminarla (preferí no publicarla que dejar a mitad), pero ahora ya la tengo acabada. A decir verdad, todavía me queda el epílogo, pero eso es algo que arreglaré mañana. Por el momento la subo está noche, para que vayáis de gustando el prólogo y os quedéis con ganas de más. XD

Como ya he dicho es una historia breve. No he contado los capítulos pero rondaran los doce o los trece, como mucho. Eso quiere decir que se centrará más en dos únicos personajes princpales: Anakin y Padmé, aunque eso tampoco impedirá que con el tiempo vayan apareciendo secundarios, algunos de relativa importancia.

**Os aclaro las ideas, por si acaso tenéis alguna duda. Él hombre de pelo blanco (no revelo el nombre por si acaso no habéis adivinado quien es) se llevó a Anakin de su casa cuando tenía cuatro años. Quince años más tarde aparece como Darh Vader. Nadie conoce su rostro ni su procedencia, sólo que es el leal al imperio. Todos los sucesos que se llevan acabo en la Venganza de los Sith ya han sucedido (excepto los que tienen que ver con anakin/padmé, o anakin/obi-wan, porque evidentemente, ellos no se conocen).**

Parece que Palpatine ha forzado a Padmé a casarse con Vader contra su voluntad, los motivos se descubriran más adelante... Y bueno, supongo que el título ya lo dice todo... _Redemption_. Sólo queda esperar a ver como se desarrolla todo.

Pero bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿y la trama del fanfic? ¿crees que será interesante o demasiado repetitiva? Espero vuestros comentarios, por supuesto, y nos veremos pronto en el siguiente capítulo del fic. Puesto que ya lo tengo escrito, dependerá únicamente de vosotros y de las ganáis que tengáis de leerlo que yo actualice. Así que...

¿**reviews**?


	2. Noches de bodas

**Noche de bodas**.

A punto para el amanecer, cuando ya apenas quedaba una decena de invitados, Padmé comprendió que no podía seguir retrasando las cosas y busco a su marido. Desde que el emperador se retirara, muchas horas antes, él también había permanecido recluido en un rincón apartado, ahuyentando con palabras bruscas y soeces a cuantos se acercaban.

_Parece que no soy la única disgustada ante tanta opulenta hipocresía_, se dijo a sí misma, como un pensamiento alentador.

Se detuvo cuando llego a su lado, pero él no pareció detectar su presencia. Sin pasársele por la cabeza que se hubiera quedado dormido en medio de tanto ajetreo, y convencida de que sólo la estaba ignorando, Padmé lo sacudió levemente del hombro. Fue un error.

Su reacción fue casi mecánica, como si hubiese estado esperando un ataque. Él se incorporó de golpe y la atrapó del brazo antes de que pudiera retirarlo, haciéndole daño. Pero sólo fue un instante. Después pareció comprender donde estaba y quien era ella, y la soltó lentamente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con aquella voz distante y mecánica.

Padmé estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder.

- Yo... Yo sólo... – se acarició la muñeca, donde él la había agarrado. Era muy fuerte. Seguramente le saldría un moretón mañana –. ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió, y por la rapidez con la que empezó a caminar parecía bastante ansioso de retirarse. Padmé tomo aire de nuevo, sintiendo como el nerviosismo retornaba.

El speeder estaba ya esperándola en la puerta cuando logro abandonar la residencia. Su marido conducía.

_Extraño_, se dijo. _Hubiera esperado un mayordomo._

- Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi mismo – aclaró él entonces. Y Padmé tuvo que cerrar los ojos para repetirse a sí misma que lo había adivinado por la expresión de su rostro y no porque realmente fuera capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos –. Eres fácil de leer – añadió. Y por un instante, a ella le pareció que se divertía.

Él no dijo nada más, y Padmé permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su nueva residencia le sorprendió la austeridad con la que estaba amueblada, en fuerte contraste con las dimensiones.

- El emperador insistió que debía habitar el Palacio, pero nunca me interesó demasiado – explicó él, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos de nuevo –. Puedes adornarlo como desees cuando tengas tiempo.

Padmé asintió, con el ritmo de su corazón acelerándose a cada momento, pero sintiendo que debía decir algo.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que logró articular, no obstante.

A él no pareció molestarle.

- Te mostraré tu habitación – respondió, guiándola por un largo pasillo.

Cada paso se hizo más difícil, y de algún modo, Padmé se sentía como un preso caminando por el pabellón de la muerte hacia su destino. Nunca había sentido miedo a la muerte, ni como reina ni como senadora, pero tampoco había hecho frente a una situación como la que ahora se abría ante ella.

Ni siquiera en condiciones optimas se había sentido preparada, quizá porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su deber, quizá porque nunca había conocido a la persona adecuada. Y la idea de mostrar su cuerpo a un desconocido, de entregarse a él por completo, era suficiente para hacerla temblar.

_Pero vas a ser fuerte_, se recordó. Palpatine y Vader podían habérselo quitado todo, su libertad, su fortaleza, sus sueños... _Pero todavía te queda el orgullo_.

Finalmente, él se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta, indicándole que pasara primero. Aspirando un gran cantidad de oxígeno por enésima vez en toda la noche, Padmé atravesó la entrada introduciéndose en el interior.

Básicamente, el dormitorio compartía la austeridad y amplitud del resto de la casa, pero destacaban una decena de cajas amontonadas en un rincón. Lo miró interrogante.

- Tus cosas – explicó –. Ordené que las trajeran.

Ella asintió, sin añadir nada.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Así está bien, gracias.

Él sacudió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

- Hasta mañana entonces, senadora – se despidió, girándose para irse.

Padmé estaba demasiado asombrada para ser prudente.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó –. ¿Te vas así, sin más?

- ¿Acaso deseas que me quede? – cuestionó él, escéptico, y de nuevo Padmé tuvo la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

- Bueno, no, pero...

- En tal caso no deberías tentar a la suerte, senadora – arguyó, causando que un sonrojo se extendiera por sus mejillas. Eso pareció complacerle, porque la miro una vez más antes de reanudar la marcha – Buenas noches.

Y tras esas sencillas palabras cerró la puerta, dejándola a ella más confusa que nunca pero con un creciente alivio extendiéndose por su pecho.

Padmé no se dio prisa en quitarse el vestido y colocarse el camisón, porque tenías muchas cosas en que pensar.

En primer lugar, volvió a plantearse los motivos que condujeron a Palpatine a forjar tal enlace entre ambos. Ella sabía por sufrida experiencia que el emperador nunca hacía nada sin un propósito, pero hasta entonces había tenido la clara idea de era Vader el interesado en ella y que Palpatine se la había concedido como un favor personal. Ahora su teoría quedaba destrozada.

Era imposible que Vader sintiese por ella algo más que una atracción física, porque ni siquiera habían hablado hasta el día de la boda. Pero si eso fuera así, ahora él estaría aquí con ella, tomándola sobre la cama voluntariamente o a la fuerza, en lugar de respetar sus deseos no expresados y dejarla sola. Así que Palpatine debía estar impulsados por otros motivos.

_¿Pero cuáles?_ se preguntó, tumbada sobre la cama ya fuera del engorroso vestido. _¿Y si había averiguado su apoyo a la Rebelión? _No, no. Eso seguía sin tener sentido._ ¿Y si utilizaba su matrimonio con un medio para controlarla?_

Frustrada por la falta de respuestas y con los primeros rayos de Sol filtrándose por las ventanas, decidió que sería mejor posponer sus dudas hasta más tarde. Misteriosamente, sus pensamientos se centraron entonces en su esposo.

_¿Será humano tras la mascara? _

Podría ser de cualquier tipo de raza espacial... O incluso una maquina. Pero de algún modo dudaba de eso último. De pronto, se encontró deseando poder ver su rostro, oculto siempre por la máscara.

Antes de que pudiera codificar ese último pensamiento, Padmé Amidala estaba dormida.

**xXxXxXx**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, pasaba ya del medio día, pero sentía su cuerpo tan agarrotado como si apenas hubiera dormido un par de horas. Bostezando, abrió los ojos, y por un instante se sintió desorientada. Después lo recordó todo.

_Genial_, pensó. _Sigo siendo la esposa de Vader._

Pero de algún modo se sentía demasiado cansada para angustiarse. Tampoco olvidaba la conversación de la noche anterior.

_Quizá no sea tan malo_, se animó. _Todo puede seguir como hasta ahora. En una casa diferente y con la puntual eventualidad de un marido al que ni siquiera veras muy a menudo. Después de todo, ¿quién es él? Sólo uno de los mayores asesinos del imperio._

Suspirando, a sabiendas de que no llegaría muy lejos con esa línea de pensamiento, decidió vestirse e ir a satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

Cuando al fin halló la cocina, se encontró con su marido leyendo en un sillón y dos droides de protocolo preparando varios platos de comida. _Demasiados_.

- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente, reconociendo que la noche anterior había estado demasiado nerviosa para mostrar educación.

Él asintió desde del sitio, pero no añadió nada.

- ¿Para quién es todo eso? – probó otra vez, señalando los platos.

- Imaginé que te levantarías temprano y no sabía que te gustaba. Ordené a los droides que te preparan lo necesario.

_Así que él ya había comido_, razonó. _Una pena. Hubiese sido una buena ocasión para verlo sin la máscara._ No obstante, está vez se aseguro de que su rostro no reflejara sus pensamientos.

- Creí que te gustaba hacer las cosas por ti mismo – señaló en cambio, mordazmente.

Él no pareció disgustarse por el reto, al contrario. Incluso apartó el libro para responderle, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora.

- Me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo porque suelo hacerlas mejor que los demás – explicó con total seriedad –. Pero por alguna razón, nunca encontré mucha utilidad en la cocina, así que no la transforme en otra de mis multiples virtudes.

- Y desde luego rasurar tu ego tampoco es una de ellas – observó Padmé con disgusto.

Él no respondió directamente, sino que dijo por el contrario:

- Te encuentro bastante más habladora hoy que anoche, senadora.

Padmé enrojeció, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar. No obstante, su mutismo no duro mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué lees? – inquirió curiosa y aburrida del silencio.

- Ritos y costumbres paganas de sacrificio – recitó él, complacido por la mueca de asco y repugnancia que se formaba en su rostro. Después le tendió el libro.

Con reticencia Padmé lo tomó y se fijo en la portada. Era un simple manual de naves estelares. Entonces, tuvo de nuevo esa sensación. Como si él no hiciera otra cosa que burlarse de ella. Pero los droides llegaron con la comida antes de que pudiera protestar. Había al menos veinte platos para elegir.

- Yo no puedo comer ni la décima parte de esto – protestó –. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de comida?

- Los droides se encargaran de ella.

La respuesta no la complació.

- Tirarla, entonces. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente en Corusant que...?

Pero él elevó una mano, interrumpiendo su diatriba.

- Senadora, por mi puede hacer lo que quiera con esta comida, con toda la comida que quiera, en realidad, incluso donarla a uno de esos albergues que tanto le interesan, mientras ello signifique no tener que escucharla.

Padmé clavó la vista en su máscara, totalmente airada.

- Muy bien – aceptó finalmente, sabiendo que con su actual estado de humor cualquier otra cosa desembocaría en una discusión –. Te tomo la palabra.

Acabó el resto del desayuno en silencio, y para su frustración tuvo que reconocer que estaba especialmente bueno. Una vez hubo concluido, retiró ella misma el plato a la fregadera y después encaró al droideçl

- Quiero que para esta noche tengas preparados diez veces cada plato que me has servido, ¿está claro? – ordenó con voz más alta de la normal para que él la escuchara. El droide asintió, confuso por las instrucciones pero demasiado asustado para desobedecer a su nueva ama –. Después llamarás a un trasporte y lo llevaras todo al Orfanato Oficial de Huérfanos por la Guerra. Diles que es un presente especial de parte de Lord Vader. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, Lady Vader – Padmé frunció el ceño al escuchar el apellido, pero no lo refutó –. Será un placer para mi seguir sus ordenes.

- Bien – dijo, mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

Para mayor frustración, y aunque sabía que la había escuchado, él no hizo ningún comentario, limitándose a ignorarla.

_Capullo prepotente_, lo insultó deseando, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, que realmente fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, resignada a no obtener mayor reacción, se levanto para irse. Tal vez pudiera aprovechar el resto de la tarde para acomodar sus cosas, se le ocurrió. Pero entonces, al pasar por su lado, él la detuvo agarrándola por el misma brazo que la noche anterior, tan sólo un poco más arriba. Sólo que esta vez el toque era diferente, más suave, menos... animal.

Se volvió para encararlo, y lo encontró mirando el oscuro cardenal que se le había formado.

- ¿Te lo hice yo? – aún con el modulador digital, su voz sonó extremadamente suave. Padmé asintió, confusa –. Lo siento – la soltó al fin, obviando el hecho de que ya se había disculpado la noche anterior. Después añadió, casi con disgusto – Eres demasiado débil.

A Padmé no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Disculpa?

- He dicho que eres demasiado débil – repitió con condescendencia.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto – asintió ella ácidamente –. Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu eres él demasiado perturbado, atacando a sí a la primera.

- Me despertaste, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

_Lo normal_, pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

- Estábamos en una boda, rodeados de gente y música, y con esa estúpida máscara tapándote la cara. ¡Creí que me ignorabas, no que estuvieses dormido! – concluyó acalorada.

- ¿Por qué iba a ignorarte? – se defendió –. Además, me aburría con toda esos aduladores hipócritas y enjoyados.

- Pues no parecías tan aburrido cuando te reías con ellos al principio – señaló ella con desconfianza.

- El emperador estaba presente – explicó, repentinamente serio –. Se disgusta si no actuó apropiadamente con sus amigos.

A Padmé aquella respuesta sólo logró enfurecerla aún más. Lo miró con desprecio.

- Y te atreves a acusarme de ser débil. Lo que tu eres se describe en una palabra, cobarde.

Entonces una ola de terror le atravesó el cuerpo, y supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Él elevó el brazo y ella estuvo segura de que moriría allí, asfixiada como muchos otros por la falta de oxigeno.

Pero eso no sucedió. Haciendo un desmesurado esfuerzo, él se calmo, se incorporó y se alejo de ella, hacía la salida. Entonces, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se volvió para mirarla.

- Tengo que salir a atender unos asuntos – informó con voz totalmente impersonal –. Ten tu maleta preparada. Oficialmente partimos esta noche de luna miel.

- ¿Y extraoficialmente? – se atrevió a preguntar con voz queda.

Pero él ya se había ido.

Entonces Padmé cayó al suelo, agotada. Y sus ojos derramaron por fin las lagrimas que llevaba conteniendo durante tantos días. Lagrimas porque por un momento había olvidado quien era él. Porque por un momento las cosas no parecían tan terribles. Y entonces él se lo había recordado, estropeándolo todo.

* * *

**Ireth **y **MartaQ**, va por vosotras! Mil gracias por vuestros reviews y me alegro en el alma de que el fic os haya gustado. Ireth, tienes toda la razón acerca de tu presentimiento, pero por el momento los secretos de Vader deberán esperar... ya iremos descubriendo la verdad poco a poco. MartaQ, mil veces gracias por apoyarme, no sólo con esta, sino también con mi otra historia. Me alegro de que te guste la idea de un Anni malo desde el principio, y ya ves que, como siempre, trato de no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Y ahora, al resto del mundo (y también a vosotras dos, por supuesto), ¿qué os ha parecido esta capítulo? Más largo que el prólogo, por supuesto... ¿Pero esperabais otra cosa? Yo creo que a pesar de todo, Vader se ha comportado como un caballero, y su reacción del principio cuando Padmé lo despierta, y la del final, son ambas muy reveladoras.

Pero bueno, espero vuestros consejos. ¿Creéis que es un Vader creíble o demasiado blando? ¿Exagero mucho con Padmé o respeto lo suficiente su esencia como personaje? Por favor, respuestas, que los primeros inicios del fic son siempre los más difíciles... No me importara hacer alguna modificación para que queda más creíble....

En fin tomodachis, es todo por hoy... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... ¿Cuándo? Depende de vostro/as. Así que...

¿**reviwes**?


	3. Incidente jedi

**Incidente jedi**.

_Tres meses más tarde..._

¡Tres meses! Habían pasado tres meses y las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con su marido habían sido las de aquel día.

Tal como había dicho, aquella misma noche, abordados por los medios de comunicación, habían partido _oficialmente_ hacia su luna de miel. Sólo que no había tardado mucho en descubrir cual era la verdad _extraoficialmente_.

Una vez a bordo del Executor, un droide personal se le había signado para que la guiara hasta sus habitaciones, donde había permanecido recluida las últimas doce semanas. Por supuesto, disponía de todas las comodidades, pero eso no era nada para ocultar el hecho de que seguía presa, encerrada en base a los deseos de su esposo. Si seguía mucho tiempo más allí, la enérgica Padmé Amidala sabía que se volvería loca.

Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la imponente figura de su marido, ella sintió como la esperanza la desbordaba. Porque su presencia sólo podía significar una cosa.

- Las vacaciones han terminado – informó, no sin rastro de ironía –. Volvemos a Corussant. Llegaremos en las próximas horas.

Él la contempló un instante más, mientras involuntariamente la sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Pero inmediatamente después ya se había marchado.

En realidad su presencia o la ausencia de ella le era indiferente a Padmé, demasiado feliz por regresar a tierra firme para interesarse en su marido. Es cierto que su vida seguiría con un montón de inconvenientes cuando aterrizaran, pero al menos podría respirar aire puro, hablar con alguien más aparte de un robot, e incluso comunicarse con su familia.

Entusiasmada mientras rellenaba la maleta con todos los vestidos que ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de usar, decidió prender la holotelevisión para distraerse. Después se arrepentiría de dicha decisión.

_Noticias de última hora,_ recitaba el locutor._ Nos informan de que tanto Lord Vader como su esposa, la reconocida Senadora de Naboo, han sobrevivido al feroz atentado contra su vida perpetrado por unos exiliados jedi, mientras ambos disfrutaban de su luna de miel. Por suerte para ellos, un amigo de la pareja logró prevenirles a tiempo, y Lord Vader no tuvo más remedio que acabar con la vida de los veintitres jedi para salvar a su esposa. Con este suman ya cinco los intentos de la antigua orden de poner fin a la..._

El hombre siguió hablando, pero Padmé no pudo escuchar. Las lagrimas escurrían por las mejillas mientras contemplaba las feroces imágenes de la masacre que su marido había llevado a cabo. Muchos de los muertos eran tan solo padawan, y algunos de los caballeros eran gente que ella había conocido.

- ¡Monstruo! – rugió sin poder contenerse.

_Es por esto que la habían forzado en aquel matrimonio_, comprendió. Para que la opinión de los jedi en la galaxia cayera todavía más. Para poder tenderles la trampa. Para asesinarlos a todos.

Impotente, en un arrebato, golpeó el espejo que la reflejaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiándose a sí misma. Pero la visión de su propia sangre no logró relajarle. Sólo logró sofocarla aún más. Cayó al suelo de rodillas... Y así la encontró su marido cuando entro en la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – urgió percibiendo sus emociones, antes de enfocarla en el suelo.

- ¡Monstruo! – lo acusó sin temor. En esos momentos la idea de morir en sus manos no le parecía tan horrible –. No eres más que un asesino despiadado... ¿Por qué no me matas como hiciste con ellos? Así incluso podrías echarles la culpa... ¡Te odio!

Él la contempló unos instante en silencio, sin actuar o decir nada, pero luego pareció reparar en la herida sangrante de su mano, y se acercó hasta ella.

- Déjame ver eso – ordenó.

Padmé estaba demasiado confundida para resistirse.

- Es solo una herida superficial – decidió al cabo de un rato –. Te traeré algo para que la vendes – dijo; y salió de la habitación, regresando unos instantes después –. Aquí tienes – le tendió. Luego examino el espejo roto, con disgusto –. No debiste romperlo.

- ¿Por qué finges que te importa? – inquirió ella debilitada –. Acabas de terminar con la vida de veintitrés personas. Lo he visto, y se que no es la primera vez. ¿Qué podría importante una simple herida?

- Eran traidores – explicó con condescendencia mientras la vendaba, como si estuviera recitando algo evidente –. Su vida ponía en riesgo la seguridad común del imperio. Su muerte era un mal necesario.

Ella lo miro incrédula. Lo peor era que él mismo parecía creerse sus propias palabras.

- Por supuesto. Al igual que la vida de los otros decenas de miles que tú y tu señor habéis asesinado – escupió, sin respuesta. Su silencio la enfureció aún más y le hizo todo tipo de prudencia –. Y si te confieso que yo también soy un rebelde. ¿Me matarás entonces? Incluso podría echarle la culpa a los jedi...

Él la miro fijamente durante unos segundos y ella se preguntó si su destino estaba sellado. No sentía miedo.

Al fin Vader dijo:

- Me es diferente donde residan tus convicciones políticas, senadora. No eres peligrosa. Pero asegúrate de que el emperador no las descubra, o me obligará a hacer algo que no deseo. Y te aseguro que hay algo más en juego que tu vida.

A Padmé se le helo la sangre tras sus palabras, mientras él abandonaba la habitación. Se congeló porque no había sonado como una amenaza y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

**xXxXxXx**

Dos horas más tarde el destructor espacial aterrizaba en Corusant y la pareja de recién casados esperaba en la rampa de salida. Cuando la compuerta comenzó a abrirse, él la tomo del brazo y le susurró:

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Sólo serán unos minutos.

Padmé no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta entender a que refería. Inmediatamente, tras poner un pie fuera de la nave, cientos de reporteros y cámaras de televisión los invadieron.

_Lord Vader, ¿qué piensa usted acerca de los atacantes? Senadora Amidala, ¿o debería decir Lady Vader? ¿Esa herida que lleva en el brazo se la provocaron ellos? ¿En algún momento su vida ha corrido verdadero peligro? ¿Van a revelar por el fin el lugar secreto de su paradero? ¿Cómo han sido los primeros días de su matrimonio?_

A pesar de ser un figura pública durante tantos años, Padmé siempre había procurado mostrar un perfil bajo, lejos de cualquier tipo de escándalo. Este acoso era nuevo para ella, y después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerle frente.

Recordó entonces las palabras de su marido, sólo serán unos minutos, y se obligó a sí misma a resistir hasta entonces. Por suerte, él parecía hacerse cargo de todo.

No, no haremos declaraciones personales. Tampoco expondremos los detalles del atentado. Fue un fuerte trauma para mi esposa y desea olvidarlo lo antes posible. Les ruego que respeten sus deseos. Lo importante es los asesinos ya no son una amenaza. Ahora si nos disculpan...

- Mientes muy bien – reconoció una vez en el speeder, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo. Su marido no respondió –. Estoy tan cansada... – suspiró –; sólo quiero llegar a casa.

- Tengo que presentar mi informe al emperador, pero te llevaré a ti primero – concedió él entonces.

- Gracias – asintió; y no pudo resistirse a añadir – ¿Por qué le sirves?

Vader giró el rostro para mirarla un instante, antes de regresar su atención a la vía.

- Él es mi señor – declaró, simplemente.

A Padmé no le basto esa respuesta, pero estaba demasiado agotada para insistir en ello.

_**xXxXxXx**_

- Desde luego, un completo éxito – concedió el emperador a su siervo, que esperaba arrodillado, mientras examinaba los informes –. Esos jedi ya no serán un problema. Lo has hecho bien, Lord Vader.

- Gracias, mi maestro.

- También he revisado las noticias. Muy oportuna le herida de nuestra querida senadora. ¿Se la hiciste tú? – indagó, en apariencia complacido.

- Ella debía aprender una lección de obediencia – respondió él con cuidado.

- Bien, bien... Por supuesto. ¿Y qué hay de lo que te encomendé hace tres meses? ¿Debo entender que el matrimonio ha sido ya consumado?

- Me temo que todavía no ha habido ocasión para ello – confesó, a sabiendas de que esa respuesta lo enfurecería.

- ¿!No¡? ¿Falta de tiempo, acaso? – cuestionó con sarcasmo.

- Lo solucionaré cuanto antes, mi señor – prometió.

- ¡Oh, si! Estoy seguro de que lo harás...

Cuando el rayo de luz lo golpeó en el pecho, Vader ya estaba preparado para recibirlo. En realidad, llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo sus efectos, que el agónico dolor del principio se había convertido en algo natural, casi como le perteneciera. También sabía que el emperador no lo mataría, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Palpatine se complacía en el sufrimiento de su aprendiz más que en cualquier otra cosa, al menos desde que los jedi estaban todos extintos. Sabía que el potencial de su joven asesino superaba con mucho el suyo propio, y por ende, que cabía la posibilidad de que un día se rebelara y lograra destruirlo. Era el modo Sith, después de todo.

Pero por ahora, mientras lo mantuviera sujeto y con las inherentes dotes de castigo, seguiría siendo suyo sin cuestionarlo. Incluso con algo de suerte, y si su plan salía bien, podría asegurar su servidumbre para siempre.

Por eso necesitaba a Amidala.

**xXxXxXx**

Los siguientes tres días supusieron una agradable mejoría para Padmé, en comparación con los meses que había pasado en el espacio. Había contactado con su familia, que todavía seguía sin comprender sus motivos para casarse con Darth Vader, pero a quienes ya se les había pasado el enfadado por no haber sido invitados a la boda. Había ido de compras, ampliado la decoración de su dormitorio y otra pequeña parte del palacio, la que más frecuentaba, e incluso había quedado en un café para verse con sus antiguas doncellas, a quienes su marido había despedido, sospechaba que bajo las ordenes de Palpatine.

Con su esposo apenas había compartido nada más allá de un par de conversaciones intrascendentes, pero sí había descubierto algo acerca de su rutina. Mientras su humor lo hacía accesible por la mañana y el medio día, cuando llegaba a casa por las noches era mantenerse a distancia de él. Si dicho comportamiento tenía algo que ver con sus diarias reuniones con el emperador, era algo que todavía comprendía.

En realidad, Padmé se sentía bastante satisfecha con su nuevo estilo de vida. Era lo mejor que podía esperar dentro de las horribles circunstancias.

No había participado en ninguna de las dos reuniones programadas por el senado, y realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía que si asistía, Organa y Mothma tratarían de contactar con ella, y eso los pondría en peligro. Claro que no tenía ninguna prueba de que en verdad estuviera siendo vigilada, pero su instinto se lo decía y nunca le había fallado.

Aun así, se resistía a entregar su titulo de senadora, porque de algún modo era todo lo que le quedaba de aquellos gloriosos días regidos por la democracia. Sentía que renunciar a él equivaldría a claudicar, y de ningún modo la decidida Padmé Amidala estaba lista para eso. Incluso si por ahora estaba atada de pies y manos, ella seguiría adelante.

Un ruido la sobresaltó entonces, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones, y Padmé se incorporó de la cama para ver quien era. Sabía por experiencia que su silencioso esposo nunca delataba su presencia de esa manera. Colocándose una bata sobre el camisón, salió de su cuarto.

Pasadas ya varias horas de la madruga todas las habitaciones se encontraban en penumbra. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, y cuando dicho alguien la atrapo por la espalda aprisionando una mano contra su boca, estaba preparada para defenderse.

Por suerte, una voz la detuvo a tiempo. Una voz que ella conocía, pero que hacía casi dos años que no había escuchado.

- ¡Obi-Wan! – lo identificó con sorpresa, cuando el aflojó su agarre –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vader te matara si te encuentra!

Incluso a través de la oscuridad pudo ver a su viejo amigo frunciendo el ceño y, probablemente, pensando que si la muerte era la voluntad de la fuerza él la aceptaría de buena gana. La golpeó una profunda sensación de añoranza. Habían perdido tantas cosas...

- Te he echado de menos – admitió –. Pero no debiste venir. Tu vida es demasiado valiosa.

- Tonterías – refutó él –. Organa me contó acerca de tu matrimonio, y te conozco la suficiente para saber que tu nunca te casarías con ese monstruo voluntariamente, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, pero...

- Entonces voy a sacarte de aquí. Ya esta todo preparado. Sólo hay que...

- Me temo que ella no irá a ninguna parte, jedi – interrumpió una voz surgiendo de la penumbra –. Y tú tampoco.

Padmé observó espantada como su marido se revelaba, emergiendo de las sombras, con su propio sable de luz en la mano, aun apagado. Pero no pudo intervenir.

- ¡Aléjate! – le ordenó Kenobi, sacando su propia arma –. Es inútil discutir con los Stih. Yo me encargaré de esto.

¡No! Quiso gritar. ¡Márchate! ¡Vete! No quiero que te haga daño... Pero era demasiado tarde y pronto violentos destellos de azul y rojo sacudían la habitación. Era evidente quien llevaba la ventaja.

Obi Wan va morir, pensó con desesperación. Lo peor de todo, era que el fondo, tampoco quería que ganara. No quería que murieran, ninguno de los dos. Pero era un deseo absurdo. Debía ser todo lo contrario, se reprocho.

Hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable. La hoja azul voló por los aires y el jedi cayó de rodillas frente a su adversario, derrotado. Vader alzó su propia arma, dispuesto a atravesarle el cuello, cuando finalmente Padmé recuperó la voz.

- ¡No! – suplicó – No lo hagas, por favor... Por mi. Haré lo que quieras – añadió desesperada, pero perfectamente consciente de lo que implicaban sus palabras –. Todo. Pero no lo mates.

Él la miró fijamente unos instantes y después regresó su vista al jedi, dudando. Finalmente apagó la hoja. Pero entonces, a través de una poderosa corriente de fuerza, lo envió directo contra la pared. El golpe hizo en la habitación, al igual que la dificultosa respiración del vencido.

- Te dejaré ir ahora – dijo –. Regresa y diles lo que ha sucedido a tus amigos los rebeldes. Pero ten esto cuenta algo, por si se te ocurre regresar: la próxima vez no seré tan generoso.

Obi Wan estaba demasiado confuso para responder. Miro a Padmé derrotado, siendo consciente de que no podría llevarlo con él. Y después se alejó cojeando, sin poder explicarse a sí mismo como es que todavía seguía vivo.

- ¿Cuándo...? – preguntó Padmé a su esposo una voz quedaron a solas.

Él la miro, y a pesar de la mascara, ella podría jurar que estaba enfadado.

- No soy ningún violador, senadora – respondió fríamente –. Pero te sugiero que no vuelvas a probarme de ese modo, o podría olvidar mis principios.

Y eso fue todo. Después se marcho. Dejando a Padmé aún más confusa que los días anteriores.

_

* * *

  
_

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Al fin aparecen dos viejos personajes: Palpatine, el maestro de Vader, y Obi-Wan, el que debiera ser maestro de Anakin. Aunque en esta realidad no se conocen... xD

Muchísimas gracias a **MartaQ** (no se como agradecerte que seas la más fiel seguidora de mis dos historias, muchísimas gracias! ¿En serio crees que mantengo la esencia de cada personaje? Pues no sabes el alivio que me dan esas palabras! Siempre ando preocupada por hacer demasiado OCC, más aquí, que cada personaje tiene vidas tan distintas...), **Ireth** (de nuevo, no sabes el alivio que significa para mi que pienses que mantengo intacta la esencia de los personas; y ya eres la segunda persona que lo dice en este capítulo, así que será verdad!! Mil gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes... Vader seguirá oculto tras la máscara un par más de capítulos... pero cuando se la quite será el WoW. Por supuesto, Aguante Hayden Christensen!! Es el mejor del mundo! Lo amo!), **kimey **(me has sacado el sonrojo con tus palabras tomodachi, qué más quisiera yo que ser escritora! Pero me temo que todavía me queda mucho por aprender... Me alegro mucho de que disfrutes leyendo, sobre todo las emociones de los personakes, y espero que no defraudarte en próximos capítulos), e **Itari** (tomodachi, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste la historia!).

Y ahí van todos mis agradecimientos... por supuesto, gracias también a ti, que estás leyendo esto. Sin ti no sería posible la realización de esta historia.

Bueno, ahora... ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me parece un capi muy revelador... Primero, ¿cuál creéis que serán las intenciones ocultas de Palpatine para formar ese matrimonio e insistir en que se consume? ¿Pensáis que Obi-Wan regresará de nuevo para llevarse a Padmé? Sin duda alguna Vader ya debe sentir algo por ella para dejar escapar el jedi de esa manera... ¿Se enterará también su esposa de que Palpatine lo esta castigando por no violarla?

Todas esas respuestas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Palabra.

Ahora una pausa general, se que es una tontería pero me hace ilusión decirlo... xD Felicitarme! Ayer mismo gane un concurso de relatos en la comunidad autónoma de mi ciudad. Una mierda premio, la verdad, cien euros y un cheque par libros... pero quede la primera!! Eso me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de mi sueño de ser escritora. ^^

Y ya sí, disculpando ese momento de vanagloria... nos vemos en el próximo cpítulo. ¿Cuándo? Depende de vosotros... Así que...

¿**reviews**?


	4. La verdad tras la máscara

**La verdad tras la máscara**.

Palpatine caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono, totalmente furioso. No sólo tres días consecutivos de castigos no habían sido suficiente para obligarlo a cumplir sus propósitos, sino que ahora su aprendiz se consideraba lo suficiente audaz para dejar escapar a Kenobi y no informarle al respecto. Sin ninguna duda, necesitaba un recordatorio de quien era el maestro

Tampoco se preocupaba mucho al respecto, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Vader se doblegaría sus exigencias y entonces él sería el amo indiscutible de toda la galaxia.

¡Oh, si! Sus visiones se lo había mostrado. La poderosa descendencia de Vader y Amidala sería la clave, el instrumento para reafirmar aún más su poder todo el universo. Hijos del Elegido, engendrados por un Sith y educados por él mismo desde sus primeros días de nacimiento. Incluso su padre podría ser desechable una vez los tuviera.

¡Pero antes debían ser concebidos!

Había pensado que con orquestar ese patético matrimonio sería suficiente, pero nunca se le pasaron por la cabeza las reticencias de su aprendiz de tomar a la indispuesta novia. Y eso era precisamente lo que impulsaba su decisión. Un Sith como él no debería tener ese tipo de reparos. Pero parecía que haberlo entrenado desde los cincos años no había sido suficiente. En cambio cuando tuviera a los gemelos...

- Majestad – lo interrumpieron por el comunicador –. Lord Vader ya ha llegado.

Palpatine sonrió. Los inapropiados remilgos de su aprendiz no bastarían para frustrar sus planes. No. Lo que ocurría es que se había vuelto demasiado permisivo con el joven, demasiado tolerante con sus desplantes, pero en cuanto corrigiera ese error todo estaría listo...

Y precisamente ese era el momento de solventarlo.

Activo el comunicador:

- Dígale que pase.

Los desgarradores gritos que siguieron después se escucharon por todo el edificio del Senado.

**xXxXxXx**

Padmé Amidala leía un tranquilamente libro en una de las habitaciones comunes del palacio. El humor de su esposo parecía haber empeorado en el día transcurrido desde el incidente con Obi Wan, porque no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo. Aún confundida por el accidente, en un principio había intentado buscarlo para darle las gracias, pero finalmente había desistido.

¿Agradecer por qué? Todavía no comprendía porque lo había perdonado. En un primer momento creía que era por lo que le había prometido a cambio, pero después él había rehusado tomarlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Sólo porque ella se lo había pedido? Resultaba demasiado extraordinario para considerarlo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y sabiendo quien era, ella decidió ir a recibirle. Pero la figura de su esposo no mantenía la misma postura de siempre. Parecía más debilitado, como si le costara caminar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Él ni siquiera la miro.

- Metete en tus asuntos.

Padmé frunció el ceño, disgustada.

- Muy bien.

Enfadada de que echara por tierra su buena fe, se volvió dispuesta a obedecer, cuando un ruido seco la detuvo en su espalda. Se giro de nuevo, sólo para descubrir su cuerpo desplomado en el suelo. Asustada, corrió hasta él.

- Fuerza... – murmuró horrorizada, al fijarse en las hileras de sangre que escurrían de su espalda, a través de la armadura.

Inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudarle, pero algo la detuvo.

Él es un monstruo, reflexionó. Ha cometido más atrocidades de las que puedas imaginar, y serán solo las primeras. Ahora tu puedes remediar eso. Esta inconsciente, nadie te detendrá. Ante su indecisión, una voz interior, muy parecida a la que ella usaba durante sus actuaciones como senadora, insistió. Sabes que es lo que correcto.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Imágenes de lo escasos momentos que había compartido con él llenaban su mente. Lo vio bajando el láser ante Obi-Wan, permitiendo que escapara. Lo vio diciéndole que él no era ningún violador. Y comprendió que ella tampoco era una asesina a sangre fría. Por más que lo mereciera, no podía matarlo.

- M7 – se dirigió al droide –. Tu amo ha perdido el conocimiento, ayúdame a llevarlo hasta mi dormitorio – con mucho esfuerzo, ambos consiguieron arrastrarle hasta dejarlo en la cama -. Ahora ve y trae un botiquín de emergencias – ordenó –. Rápido.

Cuando el droide salió, Padmé volvió a quedarse a solas con su esposo inconsciente, pero su mente estaba demasiado preocupada para reflexionar en tales menudencias. La sangre seguía chorreando de su espalda y le preocupaba no ser capaz de curarle por sí misma. Pero también sospechaba que él se opondría a la idea de trasladarse a un hospital. Además, todavía no sabía quien le había hecho esto.

De cualquier modo, si quería tratarle, lo primero que debía hacer era quitarle la armadura.

La expresión del rostro de Padmé fue demudando, poco a poco, mientras apartaba los diversos engranajes que lo cubrían. Nunca, en todos sus años de vida, había imaginado una crueldad semejante. Profundos cortes en carne viva surcaban su espalda, algunos trasparentando hasta el hueso, y también había varios trozos de piel carbonizada. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Enormes cicatrices, algunas de varios años de antigüedad y otras recientemente cerradas, acompañaban las heridas abiertas. De hecho, Padmé no pudo encontrar más de un centímetro de piel sana en toda la espalda. Sintiendo como las arcadas se apoderaban de ella, tuvo que apartar el rostro, para no vomitar.

M7 llegó en aquel instante, trayendo consigo el botiquín, y afortunadamente, una fuente de bacta. Padmé se levanto para recibirlo, más que nada porque necesitaba alejarse de esas heridas, y después lo despidió, deseando privacidad.

De nuevo, arrodillada frente a la cama, decidió que lo primero era desinfectar las heridas. Pero algo la detuvo: el casco que seguía ocultando el rostro de su esposo.

Necesito verlo, pensó. Necesito ver el rostro del hombre al que voy a sanar. La cara del desdichado que ha sufrido esta atrocidad.

Tomando aire, deposito los enseres médicos de vuelta a la mesilla y acercó las manos a su casco. Sentía los desbordados latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Entonces, antes de ceder a la indecisión, retiró la máscara de golpe. Y después ésta resbaló de sus manos.

¡Por la fuerza! Es sólo un niño, comprendió horrorizada.

El rostro que había quedado al descubierto era mucho más hermoso de lo que ella había esperado, pero también mucho, mucho más joven. No debía superar la veintena, y sin duda era algunos años menor que ella. Sus cabellos castaños claro permanecía cortos, y sus facciones, incluso dormido, mostraban una dureza que no era natural.

Padmé volvió a desviar la vista a las cicatrices, comprendiendo que muchas de ella debieron infligírsele siendo apenas un niño. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas emergían por sus mejillas. De pronto, muchas de sus palabras y acciones comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

¿Pero qué bestia podría hacerle algo así a una criatura inocente? ¿Corromperlo de esa manera?

Casi instintivamente, alzó una de sus manos hasta dar con su mejilla, en una nueva caricia. Pero, de nuevo, lo subestimo.

Al menor signo de contacto, él abrió los ojos, incorporándose y extendiendo el brazo hacia ella, hasta sujetarla por el cuello. Padmé sintió en seguida como se quedaba sin aire, mientras él la miraba acusatoriamente con unos espeluznantes ojos amarillos que parecían ir en desacorde con el resto de sus rasgos.

- ¿Tratabas de matarme, senadora? – inquirió peligrosamente cerca, sin soltarla.

Padmé trato de explicarse, pero no podía articular nada. Desesperada, dirigió la vista a la mesilla, donde descansaban los instrumentos de curación, y de nuevo a él, rezando porque entendiera. Finalmente, él frunció el ceño, y la liberó lentamente.

Ella tosió varias veces, llevándose las manos a la garganta, mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

- Te desmayaste – aclaró al fin, cuando pudo reunir oxígeno suficiente –. Vi tus heridas. Sólo quería ayudarte.

Su explicación no pareció convencerlo del todo, porque siguió a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué? – exigió.

- Estabas herido...

- ¿Y qué? La reacción normal sería que hubieses aprovechado para escapar, a no ser que quisieras debilitarme para entregarme a alguno de tus amigos rebeldes – añadió con sospecha.

Padmé frunció el ceño, enfadada.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No dejabas de perder sangre. Pensé que morirías si te trataban las heridas, y por alguna razón no te imagine muy satisfecho con la idea de despertar en un hospital – se defendió, acalorada.

- Por supuesto que no hubiera muerto – se indignó él –. No soy tan débil. Y me he recuperado de heridas peores sin la ayuda de nadie – Padmé abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar, horrorizada, cuando recordó sus cicatrices. Él no pareció darse cuenta –. Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. Y qué si creías que iba a morir. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

De pronto, Padmé sintió como la furia acumulada por sus acusaciones disminuía. De hecho, ya no le parecía tan rara su desconfianza, o sus reacciones instintivas ante cualquier toque. El enfadado fue sustituido por la pena.

- Porque no puedo quedarme quieta viendo como alguien muere si tengo la oportunidad de ayudarle – respondió calmadamente –. Ni siquiera si... – se interrumpió.

- ¿Si soy yo? – concluyó él por ella, en apariencia complacido.

Padmé ignoró su sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera si se trata de alguien que ha cometido los crímenes que tú has cometido, si – rectificó en cambio.

Él la miro inmóvil varios segundos y ella aguanto su mirada, aún a pesar de los escalofríos que le producían sus ojos. Finalmente se apartó, satisfecho al parecer de lo que había encontrado.

- Eres una tonta, senadora – dijo entonces, casi con un deje de incredulidad.

A juzgar por el tono, no parecía un insulto, sino más bien la constatación de un hecho.

- Es comprensible que tú me veas de ese modo – replicó ella sin alterarse –. Ahora, ¿puedo curar tus heridas?

Él frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. En cambio, parecía muy concentrado examinando su rostro.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – cuestionó con ira, unos segundos más tarde –. Alguien te ha atacado, ¿quién?

¿Aparte de ti? Pensó ella con sarcasmo. Pero contestó:

- No me ha atacado nadie.

- ¡No mientas! – exigió furioso – Lo veo en tus ojos, están rojos. ¿Quién ha sido?

Padmé sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más confusa, especulando si la perdida de sangre hubiera podido afectarle al cerebro.

- He estado llorando, esto es todo.

- ¿Llorando? – de pronto, él ya no parecía furioso, sino confuso –. Llorando... ¿Por qué, si no te ha atacado nadie?

Ella frunció el ceño, sin terminar de creerse que tuviera que explicarle esto. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, percibía sinceridad tras su confusión.

- La gente no siempre llora porque este herida. A veces hay... sentimientos muy fuertes de dolor o tristeza, incluso alegría, y las lágrimas son un modo de desahogarlos.

Él la contempló estoico, e instantes después, alzó la mano hasta su mejilla lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, declarando que esta vez no pretendía atacarla. La retiró inéditamente, tras acoger una lágrima entre sus dedos.

Padmé permitió la acción en silencio, y de pronto él le pareció aún más joven, más que eso, desprotegido. Recordó los horrores que debió haber sufrido de niño.

- Lagrimas... las recuerdo... de cuando era un niño. No se por qué, pero... – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si su intento por recordar le produjera un dolor insoportable.

Instintivamente, Padmé apoyó una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarle. Funciono, porque él la miro más relajado, y por un instante ella creyó ver un resplandor azulado en sus iris amarillos. Pero fue tan breve, que después supuso que lo había imaginado.

- Es normal que llorarás de niño – lo tranquilizó, en cambio –. Todos lo hacemos. Las lagrimas son un don de los seres humanos, sirven para aliviar las más profundas penas de nuestro corazón.

Él compuso una sonrisa torcida.

- A mi maestro le disgustaba cuando lo hacía – dijo –. Y tras unos días con él, aprendes que es mejor no contrariarlo.

- ¿Él te hizo todas esas cicatrices? – Su esposo asintió –. Eso es monstruoso.

- No – rechazó él –. Me hizo fuerte. Él es todo lo que tenía.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Nunca tuve un padre.

Padmé frunció el ceño, pero decidió insistir a pesar de la evasiva.

- ¿Tú madre, entonces?

- Prefiero no hablar de ella – dijo, cuando unos dolorosos destellos cruzaron su mente. Una mujer arrodillada. Gritos de terror. El sable en sus manos. Y su maestro diciendo: esta será tu primera lección. – Esta muerta, de todos modos – agregó.

Padmé decidió no seguir indagando en el tema. En cambio pregunto:

- ¿Por qué te atacó hoy?

Él entendió a qué se refería.

- Digamos que descubrió la visita del jedi y no le complació demasiado que lo dejara escapar.

Ella abrió la boca, espantada y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Pero él no parecía estar acusándola de nada.

- ¿Quién es tu maestro? – indagó, con la boca seca.

- ¿No lo adivinas? – la tentó él, sonriendo.

Entonces la verdad cayo sobre ella, y era tan obvia que debería haberla adivinado desde el principio.

- Palpatine – dijo, y no era una pregunta.

Aún así, él asintió, confirmándolo, y ella sintió como su odio hacia el hombre aumentaba inmensurablemente. Él es el auténtico monstruo, pensó. Él y no Vader. Vader es sólo una herramienta manipulada, como todos nosotros.

Su esposo la contempló en silencio, esperando que hiciese alguna pregunta más; pero la revelación parecía haberla sumido en un mutismo inesperado. Frunció el ceño. No sabía porque, pero deseaba escucharla de nuevo. Había un extraño placer derivado de sus molestas conversaciones. Una emoción que nunca había sentido, aunque... si lo pensaba bien, tampoco resultaba del tono desconocida. Como si la hubiera experimentado antes, en otra vida...

- No has asistido al senado estos días – observó tentativamente, abriendo un nuevo tema.

- No...

- ¿Por qué? – insistió, sin parecer exigente.

Padmé lo miro, sorprendida por su interés, y después lo analizó seriamente, tratando de dilucidar si había algún razón escondida detrás de su pregunta. Finalmente decidió contestar, pero sólo a medias.

- Resulta duro ir allí, sólo para ver como se extiende esa patética farsa de democracia.

Él frunció el ceño.

- No lo entiendo – dijo sin enfadarse –. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la Republica no funcionaba. Se había vuelto demasiado grande para ser atendida, la mayoría de los senadores estaban más interesados en atender su propio bolsillo, y la burocracia lo dominaba todo. Tú propio planeta fue abandona a su suerte. Tú misma reconociste la corrupción e ineficacia del senado. ¿Por qué sigues abogando por ese sistema?

- Te lo explicaré si me dejas atender tus heridas – respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Al principio, frunció el ceño, incrédulo porque ella creyera que podía chantajearlo de esa manera. Pero después se encogió de hombros. Qué más daba.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo.

Padmé sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma. Aunque tuvo cuidado de que él no viera esa sonrisa.

- Entonces túmbate y date la vuelta – indicó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque sentado como estás me será imposible colocarte las placas de bacta y vendarte – aclaró ella paciente, acostumbrándose a su desconfianza.

Él frunció el ceño una vez más, pero finalmente hizo lo que le decía. No era tan difícil, se felicitó Padmé a si misma. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el agua oxigenada y el paquete de gasas de la mesilla, y comenzó a desinfectarle. Una vez habituado al trabajo comenzó a hablar:

- Siempre, especialmente tras mis mandatos como reina de Naboo, he reconocido que la Republica tenía sus fallos – dijo despacio –. Pero aun así, lo que significa... – se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas –. Es difícil de entender. Su mera mención era una canto a la libertad e igualdad de todos los seres de la galaxia. Cuando un planeta era parte de la Republica, todos sus habitantes colaboraban conjuntamente, sin prejuicios, sin daños... Y cada quien expresaba a gritos su pensamiento. Era el pueblo quien decidía y nadie podía arrebatarle ese derecho – expresó con pasión –. Ahora todo eso está extinto... Los medios de comunicación difuminan e inviertan la verdad a placer, manipulando la opinión pública. Y cuando alguien destaca de los demás por sí mismo es llevado a los campos o eliminado... ¿De verdad me preguntas por qué prefiero un sistema sobre otro? Creo que es fácil saberlo – concluyó.

Él la había escuchado atentamente y ahora reflexionaba sobre sus palabras, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

- Hablas así porque eres una idealista – declaró –. Tu planeta es uno de los lugares más pacíficos y afortunados de la galaxia y nunca has tenido que afrontar la miseria. De otro modo tu pensamiento sería distinto.

Ella frunció el ceño ofendida, pero él la interrumpió.

- No estoy diciendo que no te preocupes por lo demás, al contrario. Eres la persona más honrada y compasiva que conozco – declaró con sinceridad, y ella lo miró sorprendida –, pero nunca has experimentado el hambre o la pobreza. Cuando no tienes nada, y cada día es una lucha por sobrevivir, no sólo tu, sino la gente que quieres... Entonces todas esas cosas que has mencionado antes dejan de importante. En los dos años que han pasado desde la formación de Imperio se han construido más hospitales, refugios y orfanatos que en quince años de Republica – continuó –. En mi opinión lo entregado a cambio en un pequeño costo si lo comparas.

- ¿Hablas de un pequeño costo cuando te refieres a los miles de jedi asesinados? – cuestionó sin creérselo.

- Como ya te dije, eso fue un mal necesario – respondió él, con voz extrañamente mecánica.

Padmé tuvo su sospecha.

- ¿Lo dices tú o lo dice tu maestro? – inquirió con audacia.

Él se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa, casi orgulloso, antes de volver a recostar la cara contra la almohada.

- Reconozco que él los odiaba – admitió –. Quería verlos muertos casi más que gobernar el imperio. Pero eso no invierte la cuestión. Ellos estaban desfasados, al igual que la republica. Desfasados y demasiado orgullosos para darse cuenta. De lo contrario habrían visto antes el peligro, tampoco es que se les ocultara demasiado... Su muerte fue el capricho de mi maestro, pero no tiene nada que ver con el imperio.

- Y sin embargo, esa es la causa central de mi resistencia – señaló ella –. Yo nunca podría apoyar un sistema sustentado en esa clase de principios.

Él no dijo nada, pero Padmé supo que no lo había convencido. Decidió probar otro modo, mientras terminaba de colocar los vendajes.

- Un sabio dijo una vez, que la democracia era menor de todos los males. El imperio, regido por una sola persona, es mucho más rápido en resolver sus conflictos y, probablemente, también más efectivo. Podría definirse, a escala humana, como el gobierno ideal para los hombres, siempre que estuviera regido por un hombre sabio, prudente, lo bastante fuerte para tomar duras decisiones, pero lo suficiente compasivo para no perder su humanidad. Lo que yo me pregunto – concluyó, con voz fuerte –, es qué puede tener de bueno un imperio gobernado por el monstruo que te impuso estas heridas.

Él elevó la cabeza, sorprendido tras su conclusión, y por primera vez desde que se inició la discusión, Padmé supo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? Poco a poco Vader va mostrando más de sí mismo y Padmé comienza a desvelar el misterio que es su esposo... Para el próximo capítulo más y mejor xD Os dejo con la intriga.

Mil gracias a **MartaQ** _(justamente Vader le hará a Padme esa misma pregunta que dices, así que tendremos que esperar a ver que contesta ella ^^ Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que hayas disfrutado este. Nos leemos amiga!)_ y a **Ireth** _(¿eres adivina? Supiste las intenciones de Palpatine y ahora te interesas por lo más interesante xD Si, Padmé descubrirá el sacrificio que hace V por ella y su reacción sorprenderá a todos, incluida a ella misma; pero eso es para el próximo capítulo ^^ Me alegro mucho de mantener "atrapada" con mi forma de escribir y espero no decepcionarte en próximos capítulos. Mil garcias por tus alavos tomodachi, nos leemos!)_, **os debo a vosotras la continuación de este fanfic. **

Y eso es todo por ahora... conversaciones muy reveladoras, ¿no? Pues en el próximo capitulo la cosa sube de tono... así que ya sabéis... si lo queréis leer pronto os toca...

¿**reviews**?


	5. Un pequeño precio

**Un pequeño precio**.

A la mañana siguiente, Padmé se dirigió a desayunar con una agradable sensación de descanso en el cuerpo y secretamente deseosa de ver a su marido. Apenas habían hablado desde la tarde anterior, cuando él cabezonamente insistió en que su salud era perfecta y, desoyendo todos sus consejos, abandono la cama para ir a trabajar en lo fuera que trabajase. Furiosa, ella le había retirado la palabra. Pero ahora el enfado no eran tan grave. De hecho, sentía una extraña necesidad de buscarlo.

Padmé sabía que el día anterior, por primera vez, él se había quitado la máscara ante ella, y no sólo literalmente. Había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar y tratar con su verdadero ser, uno cuya existencia tal vez él mismo ignorara, sofocado por los horribles castigos de su maestro. Y como constantemente le repetía una alarma en su cerebro, a Padmé le gustaba lo que había encontrado.

No era que hubiese olvidado quien era él y lo que había hecho, por supuesto que no, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si aquel joven no sería más digno de compasión que de odio, y albergaba la fútil la esperanza de que algún día pudiera alcanzar la redención. Más aun, lo deseaba. Hasta que punto era ese un deseo egoísta, todavía no se lo había planteado.

De algún modo, sintió su presencia antes de entrar en la cocina, y sonrió en consecuencia. Pero la sonrisa se le congelo en la cara al ver que de nuevo llevaba puesta esa horrible máscara.

- Buenos días – saludó no obstante, diplomática.

A diferencia de otros días en que se limitaba a ignorar su presencia, él elevo la vista hacia ella de un nuevo libro, y Padmé casi pudo imaginárselo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

- Buenos días – respondió –. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Bastante, ¿y tú?

- Sin ningún tipo de problema – declaró, satisfecho.

- Ya veo...

Padmé tuvo que contenerse para no fruncir el ceño, demostrando su enfado. Al parecer él quería dejarle muy claro que sus heridas no suponían ningún problema, y que no necesitaba a ninguna niñera para atenderlo, tal como había dicho la tarde anterior. Claro que ella no se había quedado corta.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – sugirió él, ignorante de sus pensamientos –. Él droide tiene ya lista tu comida.

Ella arqueó las cejas, confusa.

- ¿Cómo sabes siempre cuando voy a despertarme? – inquirió –. ¿O es que les ordenas hacer un plato cada quince minutos?

- Sería un buen plan – admitió él –, pero no. A través de la fuerza percibo las emociones de la gente. Las tuyas yacen muy sosegadas mientras duermes; cuando comienzan a alterarse, se que no tardarás mucho en aparecer.

Así que ese es su secreto, pensó ella. Era mejor que leer los pensamientos, pero todavía le seguía pareciendo inquietante.

- ¿Y no es molesto? – cuestionó –. Tener tantas emociones ajenas enturbiando tu mente.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento.

- En realidad, normalmente necesito concentrarme para percibirlas. Pero contigo es diferente, desde el principio. Te dije que eras fácil de leer – recordó –. Aunque creo que es sólo para mi.

A Padmé no le molestó demasiado esa declaración, sino que pregunto:

- ¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora?

- Estás enfadada – contestó inmediatamente –. Tus sentimientos eran muy positivos mientras venías, pero decayeron una vez entraste aquí.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero en seguida desvío la mirada.

- Muy útil... – murmuró.

Él suspiro profundamente, con su aliento mecanizado.

- ¿Me dirás por qué estas enfadada? – pidió.

Padmé frunció el entrecejo. Por muchas cosas, se apresuró a responder. Pero se descubrió diciendo:

- Odio ese horrible casco. ¿Por qué ni siguieras puede quitártelo mientras estás en casa? Me da escalofríos.

Él no contesto inmediatamente, y ella creyó que lo había enfadado. Que no hubiera preguntado, se dijo. Más luego la sorprendió, en cambio.

- Pensé que te sería más fácil tratar conmigo de este modo – explicó –. Pero me lo quitare si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera Padmé entendió del todo a cual de las dos respuestas iba dirigido ese por qué, pero él decidió responder la primera.

- No lo se. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado.

- Entiendo... Podrías quitártela, ¿entonces? Por favor – añadió.

Él no dijo nada, pero levanto las manos y se despojó de la máscara, así como de la túnica, revelando nuevamente sus facciones. Padmé suspiró aliviada.

- Gracias – dijo.

Su esposo sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió en cambio, al cabo de un rato. Y ella hubiera jurado ver una chispa de timidez entre el insondable amarillo de sus ojos.

- Supongo que es justo – asintió.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación mantienes con Kenobi?

- ¿Con Obi-Wan? – se extrañó.

Él asintió.

- Mi maestro dice que sois amantes – declaró seriamente –. ¿Es cierto?

Para su asombro ella estalló en carcajadas. Frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de lo que significa.

- Lo siento – se excusó Padmé, cuando logró controlarse –. Es sólo que... bueno... Él es un jedi. Sabes que el amor lo tienen prohibido.

- Las normas pueden romperse – refutó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Obi-Wan nunca lo haría – dijo con confianza –. Además, es demasiado mayor para mi.

- ¿Y a ti te gustan más jóvenes? – bromeó, sintiéndose repentinamente más ligero sin entender la causa.

Padmé le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

- Creo que eso todavía no lo he decidido – contestó, haciéndole desviar la mirada. De otro modo, ella hubiera jurado que se había sonrojado.

Finalmente, se mantuvieron en un relajado silencio, mientras ella desayunaba y él la observaba, sintiendo una extraña fijación. Algo profundo y desconocido; un revoloteo en el estómago. Cuando al fin el droide se llevo los platos, ella pudo mirarlo también, y de repente se puso seria.

- ¿Por qué te hizo esas heridas? – inquirió entonces.

Él frunció el ceño y la miro a disgusto, odiando que lo sacara de su lejana ensoñación para devolverlo a la realidad. Donde nunca estarían juntos.

- Ya te expliqué porque – respondió toscamente.

- No – rechazó ella –. Muchas de las heridas que llevabas tenían más de un día. Es imposible que fuera sólo por eso.

Él gruño, disgustado, maldiciendo su astucia por primera vez.

- No te importa – dijo.

- Si lo hace. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

A él no le complació que insistiera.

- No te importa – repitió, ahora amenazante –. Así que, por tu propio bien, mantente alejada de esto.

Pero está vez, no logró disuadirla. De algún modo, Padmé ya no sentía miedo de que le hiciese daño. Por suerte o desgracia, un droide irrumpió en la habitación antes de que pudiera replicar.

- Señor, el emperador comunica con usted desde el puerto A5508 – advirtió con el típico tono mecanizado.

Él asintió y tomo de nuevo el casco, incorporándose, sin añadir nada. Una vez en la puerta, se volvió para observar una vez más a su mujer, quien todavía lo miraba, antes de desaparecer. Medio segundo después ya se había ido.

Pero esta vez su esposa no permitiría que las cosas quedaran de tal modo. Ella estaba decidida a averiguar la verdad que él se empeñaba negarle; como fuera.

xXxXxXx

Silenciosamente, oculta tras la pared, Padmé observó como su marido permanecía arrodillado a la espera del emperador. Pero no olvido que debía controlar la ira que le provocaba esta imagen. Controlarla, si no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Finalmente, el holograma de Palpatine emergió en la habitación, y escuchó como él lo recibía.

- Mi maestro – saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! Lord Vader... Veo que ya te has recuperado bien de tus heridas – comentó el emperador en tono casual, como si hubiera sido él el convocado, y no a la inversa –. Te felicito.

Pero Vader permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no era prudente caer en sus juegos. Sin mostrar su decepción, Palpatine continuó.

- Te aviso de que el gobernador Tarkin ha tenido algunos problemas en inspirar a los hombres para nuestro proyecto favorito, por lo que ha solicitado personalmente mi presencia en su barco. No se cuanto tardaré, pero serán al menos una semana. Confió en que cuando vuelva, hallas cumplido al fin con tu trabajo.

- Por supuesto, mi señor – asintió él.

La contestación no lo complació.

- ¡Llevó más de una semana escuchando esa respuesta! – escupió inesperadamente – Y nuestra querida senadora sigue tan casta como al principio. Te lo advierto, Lord Vader. Si mis castigos no son suficientes, tal vez deba ser yo quien hable con ella cuando regrese. Estoy seguro de que tras un tiempo juntos, se mostrará más que receptiva a abrirse de piernas para ti.

Si el comentario lo impresiono, él no lo demostró.

- Se lo agradezco, mi señor – dijo –. Pero no será necesario, lo prometo.

- Bien, bien, Lord Vader... Confiaré en ti. Después de todo nunca me has fallado. Ahora, trataremos...

Pero Padmé no pudo escuchar nada más. Sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, simplemente corrió, tratando de alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. El origen de las heridas de su marido y su reticente evasión a la cuestión. Todo era culpa suya. Todo. El emperador lo castigaba por no haberla violado desde el principio de su matrimonio, como evidentemente le había ordenado. Los motivos por lo que Palpatine actuaba de un modo tan vil e inapropiado no entraban ahora en su mente. Únicamente podía recordar las horribles magulladuras de la espalda de su esposo, y únicamente podía pensar en su conocimiento de culpa.

Cuando lo vio llegar, caminando por el pasillo erguidamente, ni siquiera se fijo en la repentina rigidez de su rostro, o en el amarillo especialmente letal que brillaba en sus ojos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantarse del sofá y correr hacía él, chocando contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – acusó –. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo tenía la culpa?

Él la miro un segundo confuso, pero luego pareció comprender. De todos modos, sacudió la cabeza, como si eso no fuera importante.

- Eso no importa ahora – dijo –. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Ella ni siquiera escuchó la última frase.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió dolida –. Todo es tiempo... ¡Tenía el derecho a saber que me estabas protegiendo! Yo... Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera...

- Lo se – la cortó él.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo permitiste? ¿Por qué has dejado que te hiera de esa manera?

Él la sujeto de los hombros, aspirando aire para ser paciente, y mirándola fijamente, con desbordante intensidad.

- Te dije una vez que las heridas no significaban nada para mi – recordó –. En mi opinión, es un pequeño precio a pagar en comparación con lo que tu habrías perdido. No tienes nada que reprocharte.

Padmé sacudió la cabeza, conmocionada. Apenas podía creer sus palabras, o más exactamente, el sentimiento que se escondía tras ellas. Muy pocos compañeros íntimos harían por ella el sacrifico que él había estado haciendo, y los primeros días, sin siquiera conocerla. ¿Cómo podía pagar un sacrificio así?

- Debería haber sido elección mía – repuso, no obstante.

Él asintió.

- Tal vez. Pero ya esta hecho. Y si como sospecho escuchaste mi conversación con el emperador a escondidas, sabrás que debo sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Sacarme? ¿A dónde?

- Te llevaré a Alderaan – indicó –. Estoy seguro de que Kenobi y el resto de tus amigos rebeldes se complacerán mucho de verte de nuevo. Allí estarás a salvo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo...?

Él sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

- No soy tan ingenuo como crees, senadora – dijo, sin abandonar la pose urgente –. Ahora vamos – añadió tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia su habitación, para que hiciera el equipaje.

Pero a Padmé no le hizo gracia que la tratara de tal modo, como tampoco se la hacían sus palabras. Se libró de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Para! – exigió, antes de que él volviera a sujetarla –. Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Palpatine sabrá que me has ayudado. ¡Te matara!

Su razonamiento no pareció impresionar a su esposo, que sólo sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo me las arreglare con él – declaró –. Tú no debes preocuparte por eso.

- ¡Pues me preocupo! – exclamó ella, enfadada con su condescendencia –. Y no me importa que a ti no te importe. Ya he dicho que no voy a ninguna parte. Me quedó aquí – afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él hinchó sus pulmones, exasperado, y rezó a la Fuerza para que le diera paciencia. Nunca en su vida se había tenido que enfrentar a una mujer tan obstinada e insensata como esta. Ni siquiera él mismo era tan complicado. Se le ocurrió la idea de que callada estaba más guapa; quizá, golpeando los puntos de presión adecuados... Pero ella achicó los ojos, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Eso no funcionara – advirtió –. Estaré de regreso antes de que aterrices en el planeta.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó él, perdiendo el control. Después pareció tomar aire para recuperarlo. Se acercó a su esposa y la sujeto por los hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella–. Escúchame – pidió –. Estas siendo irrazonable. Y yo tengo que llevarte a Alderran a la fuerza o de cualquier otro medio. De lo contrario, el emperador te atrapará, y entonces perderás todo aquello que ahora merece la pena ser salvado. Por favor – añadió, suplicando por primera vez en toda una vida –. Es la única manera.

Por un instante, Padmé no respondió. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía ver su propio reflejo en sus pupilas. Sus iris, aún amarillos, destilaban una preocupación y un miedo insospechados. Miedo a perderla. A que ella sufriera lo que él había sufrido. Pero aun así...

- Hay otro modo... – susurró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, y sin desviar la mirada –.Podríamos hacer lo que quiere.

Sus palabras lo paralizaron. Ella vio la sorpresa, y después la incredulidad pasar por sus ojos. Incluso pareció meditar la idea. Pero después la rechazó bruscamente.

No – dijo –. Esa no es una opción.

Padmé se acercó a él, de algún modo conmovida. Sabía que hacía unas horas la opción ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Sabía que no lo amaba, que no era una forma de entregarse a él enamorada. Pero también sabía que la idea de separarse de él ahora dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Si que lo es – insistió suavemente, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla –. Y yo quiero quedarme contigo.

Entonces, antes de que él pudiera mostrar algún impedimento, ella lo estaba besando. Fue un beso suave y tímido, apenas una caricia de labios, pero que basto para despertarlos a ambos. Padmé se apartó tras unos instantes, y se miraron a los ojos. Había algo especial reluciendo en los dos: un instinto, una predicción, una promesa del futuro.

Ella sonrió, calmada, y volvió a aproximarse. Él la abrazo, todavía confuso, envolviéndola por la espalda. No había dudas cuando se besaron de nuevo.

Esta vez fue un beso más largo y profundo, compartido por ambos, pero igualmente especial. Sus labios se acoplaban, uno encima del otro, y sus lenguas entraron en contacto. Y después de ése vino otro, y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Con el corazón acelerado, Padmé lo rodeó por el cuello, y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

Sus piernas se enredaron y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposo sobre la ropa; caricias compartidas. Las respiraciones agitadas y los besos se fueron sucediendo, mientras él recorría su cuello con la boca y ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Entonces se calmaron un momento, separándose y mirándose a los ojos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Pareció en la pausa que ambos abrían la boca, para poder decir algo, pero finalmente volvieron a cerrarla en silencio. Él extendió la mano y le retiró el pelo, permitiendo que cayera en cascada por detrás. Y ella se estremeció al sentir la intensidad que desprendían sus ojos.

- Eres... muy hermosa – susurró enternecido.

Y Padmé sintió como la muralla que aún protegía su corazón se derrumbaba a pedazos, hasta no quedar nada.

- Entonces hazme tuya – fue su única respuesta.

Y sólo la noche fue testigo de cómo volvieron a besarse de nuevo, sin ataduras que los separaran, perteneciéndose por completo.

* * *

Tachan!! ¿Qué? ¿Os lo esperabais? Sobra decir que es mi capítulo favorito de los que he escrito hasta ahora... Una especie de transición... se abre el romance, se descubre la máscara, jajajaja!! (Lo siento, es que me reemociona xD)

Muchísimas gracias a las fantásticas cuatro personas que me inspiraron con sus reviews en al capitulo anterior... **kuxiki, ****Ireth **_(te dije que tenías buena intuición, ¿eh? Jajaja, cuando dijiste que pasaría algo interesante si Padmé lo descubría xD, Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y gracias por tu reviews, como siempre)_, **Rous Black**, **MartaQ **_(os course, padmé ya pone sus granitos de arena... a ver si poco a poco annie va captando el mensaje xD Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi, tomodachi, nos leemos pronto!!)_. **Mil gracias a las cuatro, de verdad.**

Y esto es todo por ahora... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que publicaré el próximo viernes o el sábado, a más tardar. (Me temo que mientras continue con examenes tendré que conformarme y publicar una vez a la semana, sorry, espero que podáis comprender... tampoco es tanto tiempo ^^). Así que, tomodachis, una última petición....

¿**reviews**?


	6. Anakin

**Anakin**.

Muchas horas después de haber hecho el amor con su esposo, Padmé seguía acurrucada en la cama, sin conseguir dormir. Y tal vez fuera precisamente ése el motivo de su insomnio. Ya que, increíblemente después de lo que había ocurrido, no se sentía dañada o cómo si hubiera perdido algo; al contrario, se sentía a gusto y en paz. Porque ellos no habían tenido sexo tal cual se había propuesto en un principio, habían hecho el amor. Y eso era lo que más la desesperaba. Porque dolería, ¡oh, si! ¡Cómo dolería!

A su lado en la cama, la figura de su esposo abrió los ojos de repente, percibiendo una extraña y desconocida sensación de felicidad en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente, recordó el motivo y se giro hacia Padmé, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Ella permanecía inmóvil, en apariencia dormida, y acurrucada en posición fetal, como si tratara de protegerse de algo o darse calor a sí misma.

Y es todo culpa tuya, se reprochó.

Nunca debería haber cedido a sus deseos. Desde el principio había sabido que era una mala idea, que el precio sería demasiado alto en comparación, incluso contando con lo mucho que le dolía perderla. Pero cuando lo había besado la primera vez, algo... un extraño monstruo rugiente que la declaraba como suya había despertado, y ya no había sido capaz de frenarse.

Había sido tan mágico, tan... especial. Durante unos instantes se había sentido humano, más que eso, querido... Como no se sentía desde hacía catorce años. Y parecía que ella también lo sentía... Pero ahora...

No te engañes a ti mismo, se reprochó. Era tan pura e inocente... y ahora tú la has corrompido.

Y eso era lo que más dolía.

La belleza nunca había sido un aliciente para él, pues su maestro le había ensañado a odiarla. Pero desde el primer instante en que contempló la suya, de alguna manera, se había quedado prendado. No era sólo belleza física... habían sido sus sentimientos, los más puros y honrados que una vez había conocido. Se había jurado a sí mismo, sin entender la razón, que la protegería para que esos sentimientos no quedaran destrozados. Y había roto la promesa.

La noche anterior le había parecido un ángel. Ahora debía percibir los sentimientos de desesperación que emanaban de su mente. Y él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Un ángel nunca debería ser tocado por un demonio vacío.

- Lo siento... – susurró, sin atreverse a tocarla.

Padmé había percibido el cambio en la respiración de su esposo, pero no se había atrevido a girarse. Sin embargo, ahora, al escuchar su voz rota pidiéndole perdón, no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque él no tenía la culpa nada, al contrario. Ella era la única culpable por haber ido demasiado lejos, y no se refería a su cuerpo, sino a sus sentimientos.

- No tienes de qué disculparte – dijo, girándose.

Pero lo que encontró entonces la sorprendió demasiado para continuar.

Había lagrimas surgiendo de los ojos de su esposo, lagrimas de las cuales él no se había percatado. También había mucho más. Sus iris, siempre de un amarillo furioso, brillaban ahora con él azul más noble que jamás había conocido. Y brillaban por ella. A causa de ella.

- Te he ensuciado – reconoció él, con dolor.

Padmé sacudió la cabeza, percibiendo sus propias lagrimas.

- No – murmuró –. Sólo hicimos el amor.

Y de repente la conciencia de que era eso lo que habían hecho no pareció tan terrible. No mientras él siguiera mirándola de ese modo. Tal vez por ello apartó la vista.

- Abrázame – suplicó, no obstante –. Por favor... Abrázame fuerte.

Solicito, aún más, maravillado de que ella todavía le permitiera tocarla, él obedeció en seguida. Y pronto, envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su esposo, Padmé sintió como los problemas se desvanecían. Ninguno de los dos tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, pero en ningún momento de la noche se separaron.

xXxXxXx

A la mañana siguiente él despertó mucho antes que su esposa, pero permaneció en la cama contemplándola, contrariamente a sus costumbres. Es tan hermosa, pensó. Cuando ella despertó, la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, senadora.

- Padmé – corrigió ella automáticamente.

Él la miro confuso.

- ¿Cómo?

- No me gusta que me llamen senadora – explicó con un breve sonrojo, modificando adrede el plural –. Mi nombre es Padmé.

Su esposo sonrió, con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Que seguían azules.

- Padmé, entonces – asintió, pensando lo hermoso que sonaba el nombre en sus labios. Como todo lo que ella hace.

- ¿Y tu tienes algún nombre secreto? Imagino que Vader te fue dado por el emperador.

Él la contempló en silencio, pero no respondió.

- Creo que tendremos que ordenar el desayuno a los droides – dijo en cambio, al cabo de un rato –. Hoy no me he levantado a tiempo para avisarles. Aunque también podemos pedir que nos lo traigan a la cama – añadió, mirándola juguetón.

Padmé frunció el ceño un segundo, pero después asintió, sintiendo que no se lo había dicho todo sobre el tema, pero decidiendo insistir en otra ocasión. La alarma de su dispositivo de comunicación la interrumpió antes de que pudiera comentar nada.

- ¿No lo atiendes? – pregunto él, extrañado ante su evidente pasividad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo haré en otro momento. Es mi dispositivo privado, y no me apetece atender a mi familia en este momento – declaró –.

- Puedo ir a algún sitio, mientras – ofreció él, malinterpretando las cosas.

Padmé sonrió, agradecida. Aunque fue una sonrisa triste.

- No es por eso – explicó –. Ellos no estás muy felices conmigo, que digamos. Me echan de menos. Primero con la guerra y después con el imperio – sacudió la cabeza – apenas los he visto un par de veces en todos estos años. Además, tampoco entienden porque me he casado contigo, siendo que apoyas al imperio, y están enfadados porque no quise que vinieran a la boda. Creo que me siento demasiado bien ahora para estropearlo – concluyó, con un suspiro.

Él asintió, dividido. Por un lado lamentaba su dolor, porque ella no debería sufrir. Pero por otro, Padmé estaba aquí, con él, ambos desnudos sobre la cama. Y había dicho que sentía demasiado bien para estropearlo. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho mientras trataba de interpretar el significado de esas palabras. Si al menos pudiera recuperar su sonrisa... Por un momento, eso era todo lo que importaba.

- Podríamos ir a verlos – pronunció lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta de la implicación.

- ¿Qué? – ella lo miro esperanzada. Luego se puso seria –. No – rechazó –. No quiero ponerlos en peligro, y Palpatine descubrirá si viajamos. Cuanto más lejos me mantenga de ellos mejor, por su propio bien.

Él frunció el ceño un momento, reflexionando sus palabras, pero después sonrió ampliamente, como felicitándose a sí mismo.

- No tiene porque enterarse – refutó, y alzó una mano para que ella lo dejara seguir –. Él esta fuera del planeta, ahora; y tardará al menos un semana en regresar. Podría ser una visita breve.

Pero Padmé se mostró más realista, a pesar de agradecer sus esfuerzos.

- Los medios de comunicación te siguen a todas partes – declaró –. ¿De verdad crees que un viaje de Darth Vader podría pasará desapercibido? – cuestionó con tristeza.

Para su sorpresa, su sonrisa sólo se ensancho aún más.

- Darth Vader no hará ese viaje – rechazó –, y tampoco la senadora Amidala de Naboo – Padmé lo miro confusa –. Nadie conoce mi rostro sin la máscara, y dudo que te reconozcan a ti sin todas esas capas superpuestas de tus vestidos. Podremos ser una pareja normal... de visita.

Lentamente, el rostro de Padmé fue llenándose de alborozo, y él pensó que cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena, sólo por contemplar la hilaridad de su mirada.

- Claro que no puede ser una visita muy larga – se obligo añadir, para que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas –. Y tal vez sería conveniente elegir otro lugar, en vez de tu casa...

- En el País de los Lagos – lo interrumpió ella –. Mi familia suele ir allí de vacaciones, o para aprovechar el fin de semana. Es un lugar apartado, y muy hermoso – añadió con añoranza –. Deberían ser sólo dos días, para no levantar sospechas – después lo miro, con los ojos brillantes –. ¿De verdad harías eso por mi?

- Claro – dijo él. Haría cualquier cosa para que me mires así, pensó.

- Gracias – susurró ella. Luego añadió –: Entonces creo que será mejor que vaya a avisarles ahora. Pasado mañana es sábado, y no podemos arriesgarnos a esperar al siguiente.

Él asintió, sin dejar de observarla. Padmé fue de pronto muy consciente de su propio cuerpo, y del hecho de que no tenía modo de cubrirse para abandonar la cama. Un profundo sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas en consecuencia, y empezó a morderse el labio inferior, delatando su nerviosismo.

El gesto provocó en él una sonrisa, dedicando unos momentos de disfrute a la recién descubierta vulnerabilidad de su esposa, pero después empleó la fuerza para coger una bata del perchero de la habitación, y acercarla hasta ella.

- Gracias – volvió a murmurar ella mientras se la ponía, demasiado avergonzada para apartar la vista del colchón.

- No es nada – disolvió él, esforzándose por contener un carcajeo.

Continuó contemplándola mientras se vestía, y no aparto los ojos de ella cuando finalmente abandonó la habitación. Hacía muchos años que había olvidado como nombrar el sentimiento que concebía hacia ella, pero ahora estaba seguro de que estaba ahí. Desesperado, se pregunto si podía hacer algo para que este no se extinguiera.

xXxXxXx

Cuando Padmé regresó para buscar a su esposo lo encontró en la cocina, al frente de los fogones.

- Creí que cocinar no era una de tus múltiples habilidades – comentó, citándolo a él de un día anterior.

- Bueno, tal vez sobreviva a un par de tostadas – bromeó él, sin apartar la vista del fuego –. Si son suficiente para una senadora, claro.

- Mientras lleven mermelada... – concedió, acercándose.

Él se giro, divertido, y se congeló al verla. A diferencia de los días anteriores, cuando su atuendo y peinado eran los típicos del senado, ella lucía un simple y vaporoso vestido azul, que dejaba transparentar sus formas, y su cabello caía rizado y largo.

- Estás guapa – alabó torpemente.

Padmé se sonrojo y apartó la mirada.

- Gracias – dijo –. ¿Quieres que te ayude a untar las tostadas?

Él asintió. Se concentró y elevó la mano, abriendo a través de la fuerza uno de los armarios y trayendo dos botes hasta ellos.

- Puedes elegir el sabor.

Ella sonrió, y en seguida estuvieron ambos sentados en la mesa con los platos dispuestos. Prudentemente, Padmé tomó una tostada y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Se sorprendió.

- Esta buena – dijo.

Él la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Veneno? – pero después se puso serio –. Yo... solía prepararle el desayuno a mi madre cuanto no trabajaba con Watto. Me gustaba sorprenderla.

Padmé sonrió, intuyendo lo difícil que era para él esa declaración.

- Debiste ser un niño muy dulce...

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esa declaración. Ella deseaba preguntar acerca de su infancia y pasado, pero no estaba del todo segura de estar preparada para escuchar sus respuestas. Finalmente, fue él quien lo rompió.

- Y tú, ¿cómo eras? – inquirió con interés, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa –. De niña, quiero decir.

- No lo se – lo miro un segundo, antes de regresar a su desayuno –. Mis primeros años se localizan en una pequeña aldea de montaña, muy lejos de la capital, pero en seguida me trasladé a Theed. La mayoría de mis recuerdos están inmersos en la política. A los siete años participe en los programas de ayuda a los refugiados, a los ocho inicié el programa legislativo, a los trece fui nombrada princesa de Theed, y a los catorce reina. A veces me pregunto si no perdí algo en el proceso, o si la galaxia hubiera estado mejor conmigo lejos de la política.

Él frunció el ceño, adivinando a qué se refería.

- No debes culparte por eso. Eres uno de los pocos políticos intachables que tiene el senado.

- Aun así...

- Mi maestro logró engañaros a todos, incluso a los jedi – rebatió, con fuerza –. Su mente es más hábil y retorcida de lo que puedas imaginar, y estaba decidido a ser Canciller. Aun si tú no lo hubieras escuchado habría encontrado otro modo. El mundo entero no era más que una marioneta en sus manos.

A Padmé no le gusto oírle hablar sobre Palpatine, pese a que no había ni rastro de respeto o admiración en sus palabras. Se esforzó en cambiar de tema.

- Te gustará el Pais de los Lagos – dijo –. En todos mis viajes por la galaxia no he encontrado un lugar más hermoso, lleno de cascadas y prados...

Tú eres toda la belleza que necesito, pensó él. Pero después se puso serio.

- He estado reflexionando... Tal vez fuera mejor que te acompañara un droide – sugirió sin mirarla – en lugar de ir yo contigo.

Padmé frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a tu familia. No quiero que mi presencia os incomode.

- Eso es una tontería – rechazó ella, sorprendiéndose de sus inseguridades –. Ellos te querrán en cuanto te conozcan – afirmó, sin rastro duda en la voz.

Su esposo no pareció muy convencido.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – cuestionó escéptico.

- Porque yo te quiero.

Él la contempló en silencio, impactado por la declaración, pero sin decir nada. Por unos segundos, Padmé casi pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. Entonces, pronunció una palabra, tan sólo una:

- Anakin – dijo.

Ella frunció las cejas y lo miró confusa, presintiendo la trascendencia del momento pero sin entenderla del todo.

- Si quieres – aclaró él, tras unos instantes –, puedes llamarme Anakin.

* * *

Kyaaa! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se van a Naboo! Y Padmé ha reconocido que han hecho el amor y que le quiere (aún no en el sentido romantico, pero ya veremos... ^^). Lo mejor, el emperador anda desaparecido y no está para molestar... Y Vader empeiza a ser Anakin de nuevo, si es que en todos los unieversos que existan el está destinado a amarla, jajajajaj!

Pronto sabremos un poco más de su historia y de como llego a convertirse en Darth Vader... pero de momento ¿qué os ha parecido esté capi? ¿excivamente romantico? ¿totalmente kawaii? ¿hermoso? ¿feo? ¿aburrido? A mi me ha encantado, la verdad... pero espero vuestras opiniones para seguir progresando...

Besos y mil gradecimientos a **Rous Black**, **kuxiki**, **MartaQ **_(por supuesto que se quieren xD Padmé ya lo ha reconocido en este capçitulo, aunque le falta afinar un poco... y Ani... en fin, como siempre, está loko por ella xDD Me alegro de que disfrutaras el chap anterior tomodachi, nos leemos!)_, **xIrethx** _(kyaaa! ¿y quién es capaz de no amar a Aniie? jejeje, aunque el ya tenga dueña xD "Agridulce" me gusta, me gusta mucho... creo que describe su relación perfectamente, tanto en estos momentos del fic como durante los episodios II y III. Nada tomodachi, gracias por los animos y por seguir comentado, nos leemos!)_, **padme naberrie amidala** _(wooo! cinco reviews nuevos sólo gracias a ti... no se como agradecertelo! me alegro un monton de que te gsutara la historia tomodachi, es que son una pareja tan destinada ^^ Espero que puedas seguir leyendo, nos leemos pronto!)_, **Chucho **_(jajaja, muchas gracias, hombre! no sabía que tenía un clb de fans xDD Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, y no te preocupes, en dos o tres capis más... palpy la pasará mal, pero que muy muy mal... jejeje xDD Gracias por los animos y nos leemos pronto, sayoo!)._

**A los seis mil gracias por vuestros reviews, lo significan todo para mi!**_  
_

Y esto es todo por ahora tomodachi, espero leernos pronto... la semana que viene, más!

**¿reviews?**


	7. Confesiones en la oscuridad de la noche

**Confesiones en la oscuridad de la noche.**

Padmé se sentía cada vez más emocionaba mientras su esposo fijaba las coordenadas hacia Naboo. Había contactado con su familia varias veces en el último día, y todos estaban muy emocionados por su llegada. Aun así, había sido difícil convencerlos de que sólo podían verse dos días, para no levantar sospechas, pues no había podido confesarles los motivos de su secretismo. Sin embargo, al final habían cedido.

- Es una pena que este trasto no permita más que vuelo automático – protestó su marido, volviéndose hacia ella mientras saltaban al hiperespacio.

Para no levantar sospechas sobre su marcha, habían conseguido una nave en uno de los talleres de alquiler del bajo Corusant, después de que él usara la fuerza sobre la mente mecánico impidiéndole recordar el encuentro. Pero era evidente que el vehículo no estaba equipado con todos los avances de los que normalmente disponían.

- ¿Te gusta volar? – se interesó.

Él asintió.

- Creo que si.

Padmé frunció el ceño, confusa.

- ¿Crees?

- Mi maestro nunca me ha permitido hacerlo – explicó –. Me hacía llevar un piloto siempre conmigo. Creo... creo que una vez corrí en una carrera de vainas – recordó entusiasmado.

Ella lo miro asombrada.

- Nunca he oído de un humano que compitiera en ellas.

- Eso es lo que decía mi madre, aunque yo nunca lo creí del todo. Lo que si sé seguro es que fui el más joven en hacerlo – declaró con orgullo –. Tenía sólo cuatro años.

- Increíble...

La información la impactó demasiado para añadir nada más. Padmé observó atentamente a su marido, sintiendo como lentamente se iban descubriendo las piezas que componían su existencia. Y cuanto más averiguaba, más se daba cuenta de que él era especial, un fuera de serie, incluso para los cánones de los jedi o los Stih.

La tensión entre ellos había desaparecido. No habían vuelto a tener ningún acercamiento intimo, y sin embargo... Cada vez era más difícil pensar en él como la amenazante y seca figura del principio. Hasta los ojos habían cambiado. Lentamente, Darth Vader se deshacía ante ella y daba paso a un ser diferente, a un hombre que le gustaba, a... Anakin.

- Tal vez pudiera participar de nuevo en alguna carrera – sugirió, sacudiendo los extraños pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

Él rechazo la idea:

- No. Las carreras de vainas son ilegales ahora. El único sitio donde todavía las celebran es Tattoine, y yo no pienso regresar nunca a ese lugar.

Su tono amargo, casi herido, la sorprendió. E inconscientemente apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Habrá que encontrar otro medio de poner a prueba tus habilidades, entonces – dijo, haciendo gala de sus habilidades diplomáticas.

Él sonrió fijando la vista en sus ojos de un modo que casi le provocó un sonrojo, incluso antes de escuchar sus palabras:

- No te he preocupes por eso – subrayó –. He descubierto otras actividades mucho más excitantes, últimamente.

Padmé se mordió el labio avergonzada, pero decidió que no le iba a dejar ganar.

- ¿De verdad? Pues tendrás que enseñarme alguna, porque mis últimos días han sido muy, muy aburridos. Casi diría que predecibles.

Él la contempló un instante más, y ella estuvo casi segura de que se iba arrepentir de esas palabras. Sólo que el miedo que le inspiraba ahora era muy diferente al de los primeros días. Afortunadamente, el monitor de la nave empezó a repiquetear en ese momento, salvándola.

- Te la devolveré más tarde – lo oyó murmurar, antes de sumirse en la atención de los controles.

xXxXxXx

Una vez en Naboo, había sido fácil aterrizar en una alejada explanada florar, y Padmé había decidido quedarse en la nave para contactar con sus padres, mientras él iba a conseguir otro transporte. Por desgracia, su padre no salía de trabajar hasta la noche, así que aún tardaría en verlos. Aunque eso supondría más tiempo a solas con Anakin.

Padmé era muy consciente de ese pensamiento mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación en la nave. Aquel vestido que había comprado con su hermana hacía tanto tiempo, y que había jurado no ponerse nunca, adornaba ahora su cuerpo.

Con suaves telas superpuestas que variaban en altura desde un suave amarillo hasta el lila, pasando por el rosa, dejaba al descubierto una buena parte de sus hombros y toda su espalda. Si había que definirlo con dos palabras tendría muy claro cuales serían: hermoso y provocador. Y era precisamente la segunda de ellas la que la hacía dudar tanto sobre si quitárselo o no. Por desgracia, Anakin llegó antes de que decidiera.

Él sabía más que nadie de la hermosura de su esposa, pero nunca la había contemplado en tal esplendor. Las palabras que iba a decir murieron en su boca antes de pronunciarlas, tras verla. A Padmé la reacción la complació y asusto a partes iguales. Seguía sin estar segura de si había hecho bien en ponérselo.

- Estás... preciosa – logró articular al fin, tras varios instantes.

Ella asintió, sin responder nada.

- ¿Tienes los trasportes?

Cruzar el lago en la tradicional barcaza no costo demasiado, aunque parecía que la incomodidad del momento anterior se mantenía entre ellos, porque ninguno de los dijo nada mientras duro el viaje. Finalmente, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir y ella no resistió más el silencio, por lo que comenzó a hablar.

- El retiro del colegio se hacía aquí – recordó, mientras caminaban por la galería –. Todos los días nadábamos hasta aquella isla. Me encanta el agua. Tumbadas en la arena dejábamos que el sol nos secara mientras adivinábamos el nombre de los pájaros que cantaban.

- No me gusta la arena – declaró él sin mirarla, apoyándose sobre la barandilla –. Es tosca, áspera, e irritante; y se te mete por doquier. – Después su tono cambio, y se volvió a mirarla fijamente, mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda –. Aquí no es así...

Padmé sintió que sus ojos conectaban por lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras hacia esfuerzos para evitar que su cuerpo temblara en reacción a su toque. Ninguno de los dos fue realmente consciente de quien inició el movimiento, pero un instante después sus labios se estaban besando con tanta ternura y pasión como la primera vez.

Cuando el beso concluyó, ella se alejo un par de pasos, confusa. Asustada por el intenso anhelo que veía sus ojos, aterrada porque sabía que los suyos reflejaban la misma necesidad. Y ninguno de los dijo nada.

xXxXxXx

El Sol se escondía ya el horizonte cuando uno de los criados les aviso que su familia se acercaba por el lago. Emocionada, Padmé se levantó rápidamente a recibirlos. Anakin la acompañó, pero después se quedo algo relegado.

Los nervios lo carcomían. Por un lado porque sabía que el encuentro era muy importante para ella, y tenía miedo de estropearlo. Hacia tantos años que no trataba civilizadamente con nadie. Recibir o impartir amenazas y ordenes, eso era todo. Se preguntaba si todavía sería capaz de mantener una conversación. Claro que con Padmé lo hacía, se había esforzado mucho al principio para lograrlo. Pero con ella era todo siempre tan distinto al resto del mundo.

Por otro lado, y aunque Padmé no se hubiera dicho a conciencia, sabía que su familia política era opuesta al imperio. Y a Vader. Tendría que suceder un milagro para que lo aceptaran. Con toda probabilidad, el rechazo de sus padres se convertiría pronto en un obstáculo más para la débil e inestable relación que mantenía con su esposa.

Por todo ello, prefirió quedarse a un lado, contemplando como Padmé corría hacía sus sobrinas más hermosa que nunca, mientras estás arrojaban a sus brazos, siendo sustituidas después por los abrazos de sus padres y hermana. El esposo de esta, Darred, no había podido acudir.

Padmé sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al sentir a su familia tan cerca de ella, pero cuando se volvió para presentar a su esposo lo descubrió varios metros más allá, revolviéndose la túnica con nerviosismo. Sonrió aún más, ante la ternura que desprendía esa imagen.

- Anakin, ven – lo llamo, tendiéndole la mano para tranquilizarle.

Él aspiro hondamente, sabiendo que nunca podría ignorar una llamada suya, y se acerco hasta ella en un par de pasos, agradeciendo su contacto.

- ¿Y quién este joven tan guapo? – preguntó Sola, a su hermana, complacida.

Su padre, por el contrario, se fijo en sus manos entrelazadas y frunció el ceño.

- No deberías tomarte esas confianzas, Padmé – advirtió, con un deje de miedo en la voz –. Dudo que a Darth Vader le complaciera mucho, y no se sabe cuando puede aparecer.

Anakin sintió como su nerviosismo triplicaba, viendo confirmando sus peores temores. Pero Padmé no le soltó la mano, al contrario, se la apretó más fuerte.

- No te preocupes por eso papá – lo tranquilizó; después se dirigió al resto de su familia –. Mamá, papá, Sola, os presento a mi esposo. Anakin – se giro hacia él – esta es mi familia: Jobal, Ruwee y Sola Nabierrie. Y mis sobrinas Ryoo y Pooja – señaló a las niñas, que se había alejado jugando.

Un placer, trato de decir. Pero Ruwee se le adelanto. La sorpresa había sido grande para todo la familia y él había sido el primero en recuperarse.

- ¿Tú esposo? – cuestionó con escepticismo –. Pero nos dijiste que te habías casado con... – de pronto, como si hubiera comprendido algo, se volvió hacia él –. ¿Tú eres Darth Vader? – parecía casi una acusación.

Él asintió ligeramente, odiándose a sí mismo por tener que admitirlo.

- Si, señor.

Ruwee frunció el ceño, como si todavía no se lo creyera.

- Su verdadero nombre es Anakin – Padmé se mantuvo firme –. Odio que le llamen de otra manera.

Eso siguió sin convencer a su padre, pero su hermana se adelanto.

- Es un placer conocerte entonces, Anakin – expresó, dándole dos besos –. Debo confesar que tenía mis reservas acerca de este matrimonio, pero ahora... Me alegro mucho de que mi hermana te haya encontrado. Llevamos años tratando de convencerla de que la política no lo es todo...

- Y yo casi había las esperanzas de tener un nuevo yerno – la apoyó Jobal, adelantándose también para saludarlo –. Por no hablar de uno tan joven y apuesto como tu...

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora – asintió Anakin, sintiendo como parte de sus nervios se evaporaban. No era un secreto de donde había heredado su esposa la bondad –. Para mi es un honor conocer a la familia de Padmé – añadió con sinceridad. Ella sonrió a su lado.

- ¡Oh, Anakin! No me llames señora – corrigió su nuera, bromeando –. Se que no soy tan joven como lo era pero prefiero no recordarlo. Dime solamente Jobal.

Él asintió. Entonces Ruwee avanzó hacia él y el nudo en la garganta se formó de nuevo, pero el hombre le sólo le echo una mano en el hombro, casi paternalmente.

- Bueno, bueno muchacho... Espero que perdones mi confusión. Parece que después de todo cuidas bien de mi hija, y eso es cuanto un padre puede pedir.

- Puede estar tranquilo entonces, señor – declaró, creyendo cada porción de palabras –. Daría mi vida por ella.

Padmé también las creyó y eso la hizo sentir incomoda. Después de todo, eso no era más que una farsa para tranquilizar a su padres, ¿no? Ellos no se amaban, él no debía sentir ningún compromiso hacía su persona. Es cierto que hicieron el amor una noche, pero fue porque Palpatine los obligó a ello. Y el beso... el beso tampoco había significado nada, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué de pronto necesitaba con tanta desesperación convencerse a sí misma?

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos ya dentro – sugirió, necesitando aplacar sus miedos –. La cena estará casi lista.

Efectivamente, los sirvientes no tardaron en servir los alimentos, y pronto la cena derivo en una amena conversación teniendo como protagonista a las dos niñas. Una de ellas, la mayor, se volvió hacia Anakin, después de discutir varios segundos con su hermana.

- ¿Es verdad que tú eres Darth Vader?

Él asintió, con miedo a que la niña sintiera miedo de su presencia. Pero al contrario, la respuesta pareció complacerla.

- ¿Lo ves? – se giro hacia su hermana; luego regresó la atención a él –. Pooja no me creía – explicó –. Eres más guapo sin la máscara – añadió, al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Tú crees?

Ryoo asintió.

- ¿Por qué la llevas? – se adelantó la pequeña, celosa de la atención que recibía su hermana mayor.

- ¡Pooja! – la regañó a su madre –. Esa es una pregunta indiscreta.

Anakin sonrió, indulgente.

- No importa – luego se giro hacia la niña –. Digamos que es mi uniforme. Tengo que llevarla siempre cuando estoy trabajando – explicó, tratando que comprendiera.

- ¿Cómo cuando la tía Padmé era reina y tenía que pintarse la cara de blanco?

- Exactamente – la felicitó –. Eres una niña muy lista.

Pooja sonrió ampliamente, pero Ryoo se adelantó con otra pregunta. De pronto, Anakin sospechó que acaparar su atención se había convertido en una competición entre las dos hermanas.

- ¿Y de verdad tienes un sable láser, como dicen las noticias?

Él asintió y lo cogió de su cinturón, para mostrarlo.

- ¿Me lo dejas? – pidió la niña ilusionada.

- Tal vez cuando crezcas – sugirió –. Es un arma peligrosa; estoy seguro de que no quieres dañar a nadie.

Ella asintió, aceptándolo, pero un poco decepcionada.

- ¡Cuando crezca yo quiero ser un jedi! – exclamó su hermana en cambio, entusiasmada.

Pero Pooja no fue consciente del tenso silencio que siguió en la mesa a sus palabras. Por mucho que los adultos lo hubieran aceptado, ninguno de ellos olvidaba que él era Vader, y que su odio contra los jedi era legendario por toda la galaxia. Incluso Padmé se había tensado. Anakin se apresuró a tranquilizarlos.

- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás – dijo –. Pero te sugiero que no lo digas muy a menudo – añadió, para protegerla –. Los jedi tienen un código muy estricto. Si alguno de ellos te escucha, se sentirá decepcionado, y ya no podrás convertirle en uno.

La niña asintió, de repente muy seria.

- Será un secreto – prometió –.

Ahora fue Ryoo quien se puso celosa.

- La tía Padmé me da en envidia – comentó, sin vergüenza –. Eres más guapo que todos los chicos de mi clase. Tiene mucha suerte de estar casada contigo

Anakin soltó carcajada, divertido. Pero luego se puso serio, clavando la vista en su esposa.

- Te equivocas – declaró, con el brillante azul de sus ojos apoderándose de ella –. Yo soy el afortunado por tenerla.

Padmé sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. De nuevo, la incomodidad de saber que eso era incorrecto, más aún, peligroso, se hizo presente. Pero aun así, la joven esposa se sintió totalmente incapaz de rechazar su mirada.

xXxXxXx

- Tendremos que compartir habitación – indicó Padmé mientras caminaban a solas por el pasillo, ya muy tarde en la noche.

Él sonrió, divertido.

- No creo que eso se a un inconveniente – dijo, causándole un pequeño sonrojo.

Pero después se puso seria.

- Quiero darte las gracia por lo que has hecho esta noche – declaró, mirándolo fijamente.

Anakin mantuvo su mirada.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – rechazó –. Ellos son tu familia.

Padmé sonrió, agradecida, y continuó andando.

- Las niñas te adoran...

- ¿Tu crees?

Ella se rió, divertida por su incredulidad.

- Claro que si, apenas dabas abasto en la cena.

- Supongo... – admitió – Es sólo que es extraño, eso es todo.

- A mi no me parece tan raro – replicó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación –. Puedo entender perfectamente lo que les atrajo de ti.

Anakin se detuvo y la contempló con ansiedad un momento, pero ella ya había entrado en la habitación y era evidente que no iba a retroceder. Suspirando, él no tuvo que más remedio que seguirla.

Padmé no volvió a hacer ninguna declaración personal y él respeto su decisión. En realidad, la idea de volver a compartir cama con ella, aunque sólo fuera para verla dormir, le parecía suficientemente increíble. Incluso se propuso permanecer despierto toda la noche para no perderse un instante. Por desgracia, en altas horas de la madrugada, el sueño le venció. Y no fue muy agradable.

Padmé despertó, inquieta, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Hasta que escuchó sus gritos.

- Mamá... mamá, basta....

Abriendo, Padmé los ojos se volvió hacia su esposo. Toda su figura estaba envuelta en sudor y varias lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, atrapado en una pesadilla. Demudada por el horror, ella se pregunto que tipo de suelos podría estar teniendo, y si serían muy comunes.

- Anakin – lo llamó, acercándose más a él y sacudiéndolo por el hombro –. ¡Ani, despierta!

Pero él no escuchaba. Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, como si tratará de apartar un horror que en realidad no existía.

- ¡Anakin! – volvió a intentarlo, elevando más la voz.

Está vez él si pareció escucharla, porque abrió los ojos lentamente, acompasando su agitada respiración.

- ¿Mamá? – susurró, todavía sin verla.

- Anakin, soy yo, Padmé.

- ¡Padmé! – la enfocó de pronto, y entonces se alejó de ella, hasta el borde de la cama –. Yo... siento haberte despertado – se disculpó con voz rota.

Pero ella no permitió que se apartara, sino que lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras sentado él trataba vanamente de secarse las lagrimas.

- Ani, cuéntame... ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Nada – respondió demasiado rápido, sin siquiera reparar en su abrazo –. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir.

Padmé lo estrechó aún más, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Nunca lo había visto tan frágil, tan vulnerable y asustado, y dicha visión despertaba en ella un instinto de protección que nunca había sentido.

- Tus gritos fueron algo más que una pesadilla – replicó con voz suave –. Llamaste a tu madre...

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban ante esa declaración, mas él trato de negarlo.

- Fue un viejo recuerdo, eso es todo.

Pero Padmé permaneció inmóvil, a la espera, otorgándolo su tiempo para que se sincerara. Anakin se volvió hacia ella, desesperado.

- No puedo contártelo – dijo –. No me pidas que lo haga. Me odiaras cuando me escuches.

- Anakin, no voy a odiarte – prometió, tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el hecho de que yo mate a mi madre? – cuestionó él, elevando la vista hasta clavarla en ella, casi desafiante.

Padmé abrió los ojos con horror, recordando como su propia familia dormía a unos cuartos de distancia, pero aun así no se apartó.

- Cuéntame – pidió una vez más.

Anakin no fue capaz de seguir resistiendo la bondad inmerecida con la que lo miraban aquellos ojos, por lo que volvió a retirarse, dándole la espalda. Después empezó:

- Mi madre y yo éramos esclavos – pronunció lentamente, como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo terrible –. No teníamos nada además de a nosotros, pero aun así... son los únicos días felices que recuerdo, junto a ella. Cuando tenía cuatro años, un extraño hombre de apariencia bondadosa llego a la tienda donde trabajábamos. Dijo que quería liberarnos. Pero todo era una fachada.

Padmé sintió un escalofrío al comprender de quien se trataba. Aun así, no añadió nada, no queriendo interrumpirle. A los pocos segundos él continuo.

- Me separó de mi madre, sin explicaciones. Me encerró en una bodega oscura y después se marcho, ignorando mis gritos. Hacía mucho frío, pero yo estaba más preocupado por mi madre. Entonces llegaron las ratas.

Había ya varias lagrimas en el rostro de su esposa mientras lo escuchaba, pero él no se percató de ello. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar... y sus ojos enfocaban al vacío. Padmé lo abrazó, no sabiendo del todo si por consolarlo a él, o por consolarse a sí misma.

- Fueron días horribles, meses... Me torturaban cuando estaba despierto – pausó, recordando –. Él apenas se presentaba, pero cuando lo hacía, pasaba horas practicando el relámpago Sith sobre mi. Su siervo no tenia ese poder, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Era una criatura espantosa, roja y negra, con cuernos en la cabeza – Darth Mauld, comprendió Padmé –. Tú has visto las cicatrices – se volvió hacia ella –. Él me causo la mayoría.

- La noche no era mejor – prosiguió, tras una pequeña pausa –. Las ratas me devoraban la ropa y los dedos de los pies. Y trataban de morderme las orejas si dormía acurrucado. Nunca me preguntaron o explicaron nada; nunca hablaron conmigo. Hasta que un día el hombre que me había secuestrado apareció, y me dijo que esta vez no iba a hacerme daño; al contrario. Sólo quería revelarme la forma de parar a esos animales que me aterraban.

Emplea tu rabia, sírvete de tu ira. Tienes tanto poder dentro de ti... ¡Utilízalo! Castiga a los que te han herido. ¡Mata!

- Yo me negué – siguió relatando –. De algún modo sentía que si lo hacia, acabaría convirtiéndome en un monstruo como él. Pero una noche el dolor fue demasiado... Y todas acabaron muertas – concluyó con dolor.

- Anakin – susurró Padmé, tomándolo de la mano y buscando sus ojos –. Lo que él te hizo fue monstruoso, pero tú tenías cuatro años. Tu elección fue la de cualquiera.

Él sacudió la cabeza, apartándose.

- ¡No lo entiendes! – clamó –. ¡Debería haber dejado que las ratas me mataran!

Padmé lo miro desolada. Después él pareció calmarse, y volvió a tomar aire antes de continuar.

- Él estaba allí a la mañana siguiente. Sabía lo que había hecho incluso antes de entrar a mi celda. Me felicitó ampliamente y dijo que tenía un regalo para mi como recompensa. Entonces trajo a mi madre – paro de relatar en ese punto, incapaz de conitnuar.

Los recuerdos inundaban su mente:

¿Ani? ¡Oh, Anakin! Estás a salvo…

¡Mamá! – el pequeño de la celda corrió hacia su madre; pero ante un gesto de cabeza de su amo, el hombro rojo lo apresó por la espalda, impidiéndose continuar –. Mamá... – volvió a llamarla con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero ella nunca volvió a contestar.

- ¡La torturó! – exclamó, liberando todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior por más de un década –. Frente a mi. Sin descanso. Su gritos, cada día, se clavaban en mi cabeza. Y yo no podía hacer nada.

Te equivocas – instaba el hombre –. Puedes pararlo. Igual que hiciste con las ratas. Son sus gritos son lo que te hiere. ¡Detenlos! Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Y el niño miro al hombre, sintiendo, por primera vez en su corta vida, como el odio lo controlaba.

Sus ojos ya se habían teñido amarillos.

- Yo no quería hacerlo – susurró mirando a su esposa por primera vez desde que empezara el relato –. No quería... – sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente –. Pero no podía escuchar más gritos... ¡Sólo quería que callara! – clamó impotente–. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta... – fijo la vista en su mano, contemplándola con un terror casi irracional – ella ya no respiraba.

- Anakin...

- Anakin está muerto – rebatió él –. No sirve de nada que insistas en llamarme así. Anakin murió aquel día, junto a su madre.

- Yo no lo creo – rebatió Padmé, que pesar de las lagrimas que empañaban su visión, se las había arreglado para acercarse a su esposo y abrazar su cuerpo tembloroso –. Yo se que Palpatine te subestimo... – afirmó –. Subestimo tu corazón... tu capacidad de amar... Ani – lo tomo de la barbilla – veo mi reflejo en tus ojos azules, y se que no estás muerto. Sigues aquí, conmigo, atormentando por las crueldades que un malvado hombre te obligó a acometer cuando no tenías poder para controlarlo. Puedes ser una buena persona ahora, Anakin, nunca creas lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – cuestionó él, escéptico, y aun así esperanzado.

- Porque mi corazón me lo dice – le susurró ella –. Porque tengo fe en ti. Y eso – añadió algo más fuerte, antes de que él la interrumpiera – no va a cambiar.

Anakin sonrió débilmente, y aunque su interior seguía lleno de dudas y confusiones, decidió dejarlas pasar por esa noche, y tan sólo confiar en ella.

Pronto volvieron a dormir, ambos, juntos, acurrucados... uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos... creo que es el capítulo más largo que he publicado hasta ahora. ¿Y qué os ha parecido? Yo me reí un montón mientras escribía el encuentro de Annie con la familia de Padmé... especialmente con su padre. Y me encanto el primer bese... que prácticamente tome prestado del episodio II, junto con sus diálogos y el traje de la senadora.

Aunque la última parte del capítulo ha sido bastante más seria... Ahora ya sabemos como logró Palpatine quebrar a Annie para convertirlo en Darth Vader... ¿No lo odias ya un poco más? Desde luego, es un monstruo retorcido... pero tened el consuelo de que algún día se acabara llevando su merecido..

Y nada tomodachis, eso es todo por ahora. Agradecer a las cinco estupendas personas que me dejaron su reviews por el chap anterior, a saber** kuxiki**, **MartaQ** _(me alegro de que te gste tomodachi, espero que hayas disfrutado también mucho de este ^^ Nos leemos!)_, **Chiiia**, **Rous Black**, **Ireth**_ (jeje, a mi también me gusta el lemmon, de hecho tengo muchos escritos en mis fic de anime, con mi otro nick; pero en esta ocasión decidí jugar más con la sensualidad que con la sexualidad, siguiendo el cannon de las pelis, así que me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Nada tomodachi, gracias por tu reviews y me alegro que te guste. Nos leemos!)._ **Muchísimas gracias a las cinco, sois mi gasolina para continuar publicando! ^^**

Ahora espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y espero vuestras críticas. ¿Os ha gustado o lo consideráis demasiado trágico? ¿Os molestó que tomara prestados algunos escenarios de la película? ¿Estáis deseando leer el siguiente xDD?

Pues ya sabéis... ha hacerme la pelota xD Os prometo una gran sorpresa para el próximo capi, aunque algunas de vosotras ya sospecháis sobre ello. ^^ Se acerca el desenlace!

Os cuidais tomodachis, y como siempre...

¿**reviews**?


	8. De sueños y pesadillas

**De sueños y pesadillas**.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron veloces en el Retiro del Lado, y ni Anakin ni Padmé volvieron a hablar de lo sucedido aquella noche. Pero algo había cambiado. Él ya no parecía cargar esa tensión invisible que siempre lo acosaba, y ella ya no se sentía tan incomoda por su cercanía en determinados momentos. El velo que los separaba se había diluido notablemente. Anakin lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada sino esperanzarse.

Cuando finalmente hubo de despedirse de su familia, Padmé sintió como algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pero no se sentía triste, al contrario. Feliz por haber podido compartir con ellos aquel escaso tiempo, les prometió regresar lo antes que fuera posible. Su esposo secundo esa promesa, pues además de forjar una buena relación con sus suegros y cuñada, se había quedado realmente prendado de la belleza de aquel país. Y los ojos de Padmé brillaban de un modo diferente a cuando estaba en Corusant.

Fue ella quien tuvo la idea, mientras cenaban:

- He estado pensando – comenzó tímidamente – que tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí otro par de días. Se que mi familia tenía que irse – se apresuro a aclarar –. Pero si Palpatine permanece fuera de la capital tanto tiempo como dijiste... No hay nada que nos impida quedarnos nosotros.

Anakin lo medito un momento, para después sonreír ampliamente.

- Eso seria estupendo – accedió.

Padmé correspondió esa sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio.

- Podríamos ir de picnic como cuando era una niña – sugirió –. Es una pena que todavía no sea verano, porque también podríamos bañarnos en el lago.

Él la contemplo hipnotizado, mientras los ojos de su esposa volaban soñadores.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa – dijo entonces. Y ella bajo la vista avergonzada.

Pero después volvió a sonreír.

xXxXxXx

El Sol brillaba ampliamente en las colinas mientras el speeder se deslizaba por los prados, a la mañana siguiente. Había paz en el ambiente, y ni una sola presencia humana enturbiaba el espectáculo natural.

- Creo que este podría ser un buen lugar – determino Padmé, observando la verde explanada que los rodeaba, próxima a las cataratas y a una manda de shaak pastando.

- A sus ordenes, milady – se burló su esposo, frenando el vehículo.

Ella sonrió divertida y esperó a que él le ofreciera la mano, para ayudarla a bajar. Después ambos trasportaron las cestas un poco más allá, y se sentaron en el suelo.

- Tenías razón – dijo entonces Anakin, sorprendiéndola –.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Todo aquí es hermoso – explicó, mirándola fijamente. Después desvió la vista al paisaje –. Si yo hubiera crecido en este lugar, creo que nunca hubiera sido capaz de abandonarlo.

Padmé asintió.

- Conozco la sensación – aceptó –. Pero desde pequeña mis padres me inculcaron que somos afortunados por poseer tal belleza sin merecerla, y que es nuestro deber, a cambio, tratar de expandir esta belleza a cuantos sea posible.

- ¿Por eso proseguiste tu carrera política en el senado a pesar de que estabas en tu derecho de retirarte? – inquirió, tratando de comprenderla.

Su esposa se encogió de hombros, mientras jugaba con las magas de su vestido.

- Al finalizar mis dos legislaturas me sentí aliviada – admitió – pero cuando la reina me pidió que fuera senadora, no pude rechazarla.

- Me alegro de que accedieras – alentó él, volviendo a mirarla con fijeza. De otro modo no te habría conocido, pensó. Pero en vez de decirlo se mordió el labio, repentinamente tímido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió ella, desconfiando de su nerviosismo.

- Nada – respondió con demasiada rapidez –. Sólo... la noche en que tú y yo... – Padmé se sonrojo, comprendiendo de que hablaba – también fue mi primer beso – confesó.

- ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Anakin desvió la vista avergonzado, pero en seguida tomo aire y volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó.

- No, yo no...

- ¿Quién fue?

Padmé sintió como el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte en el pecho, a causa de sus preguntas. Pero se sintió incapaz de responder.

- No lo se...

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres decírmelo – adivinó él.

- ¿Emplearas algún truco mental para que confiese? – bromeó para distraerle.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Sólo funcionan con los necios.

Aun así, Padmé pudo sentir el dolor que le causaba su resistencia. Suspiró, mientras acariciaba las flores, sin volver a mirarlo.

- De acuerdo – accedió –. Yo tenía doce años. Se llamaba Palo, estábamos en el programa legislativo. Él era un poco mayor que yo. Muy mono... – detalló para molestarlo, con falsa voz seductora –. Pelo rizado y negro, ojos dulces...

- Si, ya me lo imagino – la cortó él, evidentemente celoso. Padmé sonrió complacida, pero después se puso seria, como tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho –. ¿Y qué paso?

- Yo entre en la vida política, él en el mundo artístico. Nuestros caminos se separaron.

Anakin sonrió travieso, siendo ahora él el complacido.

- Estoy segura de que te hecha de menos – dijo.

Padmé sonrió.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Sería imposible no hacerlo – dictaminó, mirándola un instante más.

Después se incorporó y corrió hacía la manada de tranquilos shaak que pastaban, eligiendo a uno para montarlo. Padmé observó divertida los esfuerzos de su marido para domar a la bestia, pero un instante más tarde esta comenzó trotar, descontrolada, hasta conseguir derribarlo. Anakin hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo, pero finalmente no fue capaz de lograrlo, cayendo inconsciente.

- ¡Anakin! ¡Ani! – corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado – Ani, ¿estás bien?

Él ya no fue capaz de continuar con la farsa, y estalló en carcajadas. Padmé frunció el ceño, fingiéndose enfadada, y empezó a golpearle en el pecho. Él le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, acercándosela, y ella se derrumbó voluntariamente sobre él, luchando con furia.

Anakin consiguió por fin rodar sobre ella y sujetarla, y Padmé dejó de forcejear, consciente de pronto de su cercanía. Ella le miró a los ojos y notó la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Anakin se sonrojó y la soltó, apartándose, pero entonces se levantó y alargó una mano hacia ella con toda seriedad.

Padmé había perdido toda conciencia de sí misma. Miró con fije za a los ojos azules de Anakin, admitiendo por fin la verdad. Cogió su mano y le siguió hasta el shaak que volvía a pacer satisfecho. Él se subió a su lomo y ayudó a su esposa a que se subiera tras él. Y cruzaron el prado, rodeándole ella la cintura con los brazos, apretan do su cuerpo al de él, y con un remolino de emociones y dudas bullendo en su cabeza.

xXxXxXx

Ya de regreso, después de una agradable cena, ambos se sentaron en el sillón contemplando el fuego. Pero tras la marcha de las sirvientas, cuando se quedaron solos, totalmente solos, una nueva tensión se instaló entre ellos, colmando el ambiente. Una diferente a todas las que podían haber sentido.

Padmé pensó que tal vez no debería haberse puesto ese vestido de noche, totalmente negro, con un amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto la amplitud de sus hombros y un pañuelo negro al cuello, cuya tela colgaba por todo el frente del vestido, tapándole el escote. Lo peor, es que a gran parte de ella le agradaba su cercanía, más aun, deseaba desesperadamente que él la besara.

Tal vez fuese precisamente ese sentimiento sin control lo que la detenía en seco. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, importune a lo que pudiera decirle el corazón. Sabía que no debía olvidar quien era él, ni quien era ella. Que pese a todo lo que pudiera haber descubierto o sentido en los últimos días, seguían estando en lados diferentes del conflicto. O incluso si no fuera así, no distinguía si era justo perdonar toda la sangre que pesaba sobre sus manos.

Lo que si estaba segura, era que si se besaban ahora, las cosas serían diferentes para siempre.

- No – repitió –, alzando un dedo protector, cuando él se acercó tes tarudo a ella.

Anakin se apartó, con frustración evidente en sus rasgos juveniles. A Padmé todavía le costaba recordar lo que joven que era. En ese momento, le pareció más vulnerable que nunca.

- Desde el momento en que te conocí – dijo con una intensa voz ronca y un brillo en los ojos que la traspasaba – no he podido apartar mi mente de ti ni un solo día. Y ahora que te tengo tan cerca... me siento perdido. ¡Reavivaste el corazón que creí muerto por tanto tiempo!

La mano de Padmé cayó lentamente a un lado y se quedó allí, mientras escuchaba asombrada la honestidad con que se abría ante ella. Desnudando su corazón aunque sabía que ella podía partírselo en dos con una sola palabra. Se sintió honrada por la idea y muy conmo vida. Y tenía miedo.

- Estás muy dentro de alma... ¿Qué puedo hacer?– sacudió la cabeza – Haré... ¡cualquier cosa que me pidas!

Padmé apartó la mirada, abrumada, encontrando seguridad en el baile de las llamas de la chimenea. El silencio se prolongó incómodamente durante largos momentos.

- Por favor – suplicó él entonces –.

Su esposa se volvió para mirarle, superada por sus propias frustra ciones.

- No puedo – dijo, apartándose e intentando recuperarse –. No puedo...

- ¿Por qué? – él pareció confundido, más aun, desgarrado –. Lo percibo... Se que tu también sientes algo.

Ella lo observó en silencio un instante más, sintiendo que era inútil negarlo. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

- Lo siento – expresó, y de verdad lo sentía –. De verdad, no puedo.

Finalmente, él asintió, incorporándose.

- Está bien – aceptó, con aquella voz impersonal que tanto odiaba –. No volveré a molestarte – añadió, alejándose y atravesando la puerta.

Padmé permaneció inmóvil hasta que su figura desapareció de los jardines, y después no pudo contenerse más, y cayo al suelo llorando.

Llorando porque de verdad lo quería.

xXxXxXx

La figura de Padmé se retorcía sobre una cama blanca, mortalmente herida, mientras lo llamaba desesperada.

- ¡Anakin! ¡Anakin, ayúdame!

Pero él no estaba allí, y no podía escucharla. En cambio había otro figura, en una que centellaba pura maldad y triunfo por la victoria.

- Es el inútil que llamé a su marido, senadora – se burló su maestro –. Anakin – escupió el nombre con desprecio – no vendrá.

- ¡Monstruo! – a pesar de su estado debilitado, ella lo contempló con ira –. ¿Qué le has hecho?

- A su lado, se convirtió en un siervo infiel. Hubiera acabado con él de todos modos, por supuesto, pero digamos que su desobediencia aceleró un poco las cosas – Padmé lo miró horrorizada –. ¡Oh! No ponga esa cara, senadora – se burló él –. Pronto se reunirá con su marido en el infierno.

- Estás mintiendo. Tú no lo matarías. Lo necesitas vivo – trató de negar, desesperada.

- Se equivoca – Palpatine la observó fríamente –. Lo necesitaba vivo. Pero ahora tengo a dos esclavos que servirán a un mejor a mis propósitos – por primera vez, el rostro de Padmé se descompuso por el miedo. Él amplió la sonrisa, complacido –. Así que ya ve, senadora. Puede morir en paz sin preocuparse por ellos. Después de todo, ese fue mi plan desde el principio.

Lo último que Anakin escuchó, fue el llanto de sus hijos recién nacidos tras perder a su madre.

- ¡NO!

Anakin despertó aterrado de la pesadilla y se encontró sólo en la habitación, con un horrible presentimiento en el pecho. Tras la anterior discusión con su esposa, había decidido mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella, pero ahora lamentaba esa decisión. Incorporándose, ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse, sino que corrió hasta su dormitorio. Al verla durmiendo placidamente, una parte de él se relajo, pero la angustia no le abandonaba.

Por favor, suplico a la Fuerza. Por favor, que no sea verdad.

Silenciosamente, avanzó hasta la cama y se arrodillo a su lado, colocando una temblorosa mano sobre su abdomen. No tuvo que concentrarse mucho para percibir las dos firmas de energía recién concebidas, pero ya muy poderosas.

Voy a ser padre, pensó. De gemelos.

Ni en sus más descabellados sueños le se había ocurrido tal posibilidad. Tener hijos. Y lo mejor de todo, con Padmé. Engendrados por los dos. Pero la abrumadora alegría que quería sentir se vio empañada por su anterior pesadilla. Porque sabía que era mucho más que una pesadilla.

No lo permitiré, decidió. Incluso si tengo que renunciar a ellos, o a costa de mi vida, no permitiré que Palpatine haga con ellos lo que me hizo a mi.

Su esposa comenzó a agitarse, quizá percibiendo su presencia, y pronunció su nombre: ¿Ani? Pero él no permitió que despertara. Alzando las manos hasta su frente, ejerció suficiente presión con la Fuerza para que permaneciese dormida varias horas. De lo contrario, no le permitiría hacer lo que debía hacer.

Y realmente, está vez, no tenía elección.

xXxXxXx

El trasporte aterrizó en Alderran sin ningún tipo de problema, pero a Anakin le costó bastante más llegar hasta la persona que le interesaba. Aun así, tras emplear la fuerza mental con media docena de guardias, logró conseguir su ubicación, y después sólo tuvo que conducir la nave.

Kenobi emergió de entre los limites del bosque con una postura defensiva, pero no lo suficiente. Eso preocupó a Anakin, quien volvió a preguntarse si realmente su esposa estaría a salvo aquí, con el jedi. Pero no tenía otra opción, se recordó. A pesar de todo ya comenzaba a odiar al hombre, por el mero hecho de que iba a permanecer con su esposa.

Todo sea por Padmé y mis hijos, repitió en su cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres y cómo me has encontrado? – inquirió El Negociador manteniendo las distancias, mientras trataba de discernir el rostro de la mujer que llevaba en los brazos.

- Convencí a unos guardias de que me revelaran tu posición – explicó, quizá con demasiada arrogancia –. Pero tranquilo, no les he hecho daño.

- Ellos nunca te dirían nada – replicó el jedi–.

A Anakin no le gusto su confianza.

- Tienes las mentes débiles – desdeñó –; son manipulables para obtener información. No deberías confiar tu vida a hombres así – regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres? – repitió Kenobi.

- ¿No me reconoces? – sonrió arrogante –. La última vez que nos vimos te perdone la vida.

- Vader – lo identificó al final. Pero pasado un instante se retractó –. No, no puedes ser Vader. Reconozco su aura en la Fuerza, es pura maldad. En cambio la tuya... – lo meditó un momento.

Veía tinieblas, un gran conflicto. Pero la oscuridad no era quien dirigía la batalla. ¿Acaso sería posible qué...?

- Padmé prefiere llamarme Anakin – admitió él –. Tal vez eso lo expliqué.

Fue entonces cuando Kenobi identificó a la figura femenina que llevaba en brazos.

- ¡Padmé! ¿Qué le has hecho? – acusó.

- ¡Nada! – se defendió Anakin –. Sólo duerme; despertará dentro de un rato. La necesitaba inconsciente para traerla aquí – añadió.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, todavía sin confiar.

- ¿Y por que harías eso?

- El emperador quiere matarla – reveló –. Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a perderla. Necesito que la protejas. Mejor de lo que te has estado protegiendo a ti mismo hasta ahora – enfatizó.

- ¿Quieres que la proteja? – inquirió Obi-Wan incrédulo –. ¿Con qué interés? ¿Por qué motivo te rebelarías tu contra tu señor? Los Sith sois incapaces de amar – añadió, como si eso lo determinara todo.

Anakin infló sus pulmones con ira.

- ¡Me trae sin cuidado lo que puedas pensar sobre mi, jedi! – escupió furioso. Pero después se obligó a calmarse, repitiéndose a sí mismo lo que estaba en juego. Y por primera vez, el miedo que sentía se reflejo en su mirada –. Ella está embarazada – confesó, con voz rota –. Palpatine quiere a mis hijos. No puedo permitir que los tenga. No quiero que destruya su alma como destruyó la mía.

Obi-Wan lo miro atónito, olvidando por un momento su defensa; y a continuación fijo la vista en Padmé.

- ¿Tú... la violaste? – inquirió lentamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – rechazó él ofendido.

- ¿Entonces cómo...? Quiero decir, ella nunca hubiera...

El rostro de Anakin se puso serio.

- Lo que pase entre mi esposa y yo no es asunto suyo, jedi – advirtió fríamente. Pero después añadió, a regañadientes –. Puedes estar tranquilo, nunca le haría daño.

Obi-Wan sintió la verdad de sus palabras fluyendo a través de la fuerza, y eso sólo logro confundirlo aún más. El joven se impaciento.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – cuestionó.

Él asintió lentamente.

- Si. Si es verdad lo que dices, Padmé y sus hijos deben mantenerse a salvo. Yo me aseguraré de ello – prometió. Después se volvió hacia él –. Sin embargo, si realmente son tus hijos – añadió, como si todavía lo dudara. El joven padre frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo continuar – será muy difícil ocultarlos de Sidius. Me temo que tarde o temprano acabara por encontrarlos.

Anakin no se molestó por sus palabras, al contrario, sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa más típica de Vader que de él, como Obi-Wan presintió con preocupación.

- Tú no debes preocuparte por eso – indicó, el lado oscuro arremolinándose a su alrededor –.Mi maestro no vivirá lo suficiente para tocar a mis hijos, aunque me cueste la vida. Sólo encargarte de mantenerla a salvo hasta entonces.

- ¿Te volverás contra tu señor? – cuestionó el jedi, atónito.

Anakin clavó la vista en Padmé, sintiendo como todo rastro de furia se difuminaba.

- Lo he sentido en la fuerza – dijo, confundiéndolo por un momento –. Son gemelos, un niño y una niña – agregó. Obi-Wan lo observó en silencio –. Se merecen un mundo mejor, donde sus vidas no corran peligro; y su madre también lo merece. Haré lo que deba hacer – concluyó, con determinación.

Y después lo miro desafiante, como si se atreviera a hacer algún comentario. Pero él jedi no añadió nada.

Obi-Wan tenía pesadillas con la imponente figura de Vader desde que este masacro el templo jedi, aunque él no estaba directamente allí para verlo. Él y su maestro habían destruido todo cuando una vez hubo conocido y amado. Y no podía negar que una parte de su ser deseaba matarlo allí, tomar venganza para sus hermanos caídos. Pero ese no era su camino.

Cuando lo observaba ahora no veía a un monstruo sin corazón, sino a un joven hombre preocupado pro su familia y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para protegerles. Tampoco olvidaba que él le había perdonado la vida, por petición de Padmé. Tal vez los antiguos maestros estuvieran equivocados y el amor fuera suficiente para traer de regreso el corazón de un Sith. O quizá fuera voluntad de la fuerza.

- Te ayudaré – accedió finalmente.

Y Anakin respiró tan aliviado que apunto estuvo de escapársele un gracias. Por suerte, logró contenerse a tiempo. Asintió entonces con la cabeza, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el jedi.

- ¿Puedo llevarla dentro? – preguntó.

Obi-Wan se lo permitió, todavía sorprendido por la devoción que parecía mostrar hacía su esposa. Tras tenderla sobre la cama, Anakin se volvió hacia el jedi.

- No tardará mucho en despertar, así que tendrás que explicárselo todo – indicó, con voz extrañamente suave –. A ella... no le va a gustar que me haya marchado. Y probablemente se pondrá furiosa si la obligas a quedarse aquí. Aún no sabe que está embaraza. Debes hacerla entender lo importante que es asegurar el bienestar de nuestros hijos, o de otro modo, se las arreglará para escaparse.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Obi-Wan –. Conozco a Padmé. Es fuerte y testadura, pero nunca pondría a sus hijos en peligro.

Anakin asintió. Contempló a su esposa una vez más, en silencio; deseando poder estar a solas con ella para despedirse con un beso - quizá el último -, y después se giro hacia el jedi.

- También he... – se interrumpió un instante, como si no fuera capaz de continuar. Pero finalmente tomó aire y lo volvió a intentar –. He hecho esto para ella en el viaje – explicó, tendiéndole a Obi-Wan un trozo de japor tallado –. Te agradecería si... si pudieras dárselo una vez se calmara.

El jedi asintió, y Anakin se alejó de él, sin nada más que decir. Obi-Wan permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, viendo como se marchaba, para después tomar una decisión. Salió tras él y lo llamó, justo antes de que él subiera a la nave.

- ¡Anakin! – el joven se detuvo, sorprendido de que él usara aquel nombre, pero no se giró. No deseaba que viera las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Obi-Wan respetó su decisión y se frenó antes de alcanzarlo. Aun así dijo –: que la fuerza te acompañe.

Paralizado en un primer momento, Anakin asintió. Y finalmente el jedi lo observó marchar, preguntándose si aquel joven, aquel Sith que había caído en el amor, sería después de todo el milagro que tantos esperaban.

* * *

Kooncihiwa tomodachis!

¿No me esperabais tan pronto, eh? Jejeje, es que después del aluvión de reviews que me llegó en el capitulo anterior no pude menos que dejaros una recompensa xD

Así que muchísimas gracias a **henar94** _(me alegro de que te haya agradado la historia, y si te gusto la adaptación ya me dirás que opinas de las de este capi ^^ Cómo ves no te hecho esperar mucho... Espero que mantengas la intriga y nos leemos de nuevo, xaooo!)_, **kusiki**, **Ireth** _(verdad que sí! Contra más vulnerable más irresistible parece Anni! Me alegro de que disfrutaras el capítulo ^^ Tienes razón, Sidius es... puajj! Pero pronto recibirá su merecido, jejeje [risa malvada] xDD Nada tomodachi, genial que te haya gustado todo... nos leemos pronto, sayoo!)_, **Chiiia**,** MartaQ** _(jeje... of course, padmé no va a dejar tan tranquila a su marido en el lado oscuro... nada de nada. Me alegro que te gustara la adaptación de la peli, ya me dirás que te han parecido las de este capitulo... Nos leemos pronto, tomodachi, como siempre... sayoo!)_, **Mas** _(muchas gracias, adoro escribir, así que no sabes lo que significa para mi que apruebe mi escritura. Genial si sigues leyendo ^^ Nos leemos pronto, sayoo!)_, **KaoruKobayashitheone**, **Iri-chan** _(gracias por tus comentarios oni-chan... hablamos por messenger ^^), _**Rous Black****, Itari** _(tomodachi! Cuanto tiempo! Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo y que disfrutas con el progreso! El beso perfecto... WoW, ¿y en serio te hizo llorar con su historia? Bueno, no te preocupes, esa rata de Palpatine pronto recibira lo que merece, jejejeje. Nos vemos pronto amiga, bye!)_.

Y ahora por fin... ¿qué os pareció el capítulo? Muchas de vosotras os cuestionabais si Padmé quedaría embarazada de esa primera vez... y aquí tenéis la respuesta. Quizá me apresuré al decir que el fic llegaba al desenlace, en realidad, entre el capítulo anterior y este se encuentra la mitad del fic, que será de catorce capítulos, incluido epilogo, así que ya veis... aun queda fanfic para rato xD

¿Os gusto la decisión de Anni de llevar a Padmé con Anakin? Yo creo que es muy romántica... demuestra que se preocupa por ella, aunque no le termine de gustar el jedi ^^ Además, tenía ganas de volver a sacar a Obi... es un personaje que me gusta mucho, al menos hasta que decide descuartizar a mi preferido xDD

¿Y lo del fragmento de japor? ¿Verdad que es romántico? Es que no he podido resistirme... así como ha tomar prestadas otras escenas de la película, espero que no os haya aburrido.

Y eso es todo por ahora tomodachis. Nos vemos el fin de semana, cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo – espero – o el jueves, para los que también seguís mi otro fic, "Algo que llaman destino", al que por cierto, le voy a cambiar el nombre ;)

Saludos a todos y...

¿**reviews**?


	9. Muerte y redención, parte I

**Muerte y redención, parte I.**

Cuando la nave estuvo al fin lejos en el hiperespacio, Anakin se planteó sus opciones. Lo primero y más importante ya estaba hecho: poner a salvo a Padmé. Ahora quedaba la parte difícil: destruir a su maestro. No es que sintiera algún tipo de lealtad o piedad hacía él, al contrario. Todos estos años se había sometido a él porque, esclavizado desde niño, había dejado ver las otras opciones. Ahora su esposa le había ayudado a comprender la verdad.

Odiaba a Palpatine por todo lo que le había quitado. Por haberle arrebatado a su infancia y, de modo indirecto, a su madre. Por haberlo convertido en un asesino y obligado a efectuar crímenes que Padmé nunca sería capaz de personar. Ante todo lo odiaba por su pesadilla, por pretender arrebatarle a sus hijos. Y aunque su motivo para desear la matarle no era sólo la venganza, dejaba que la ira y el odio corrieran a través de él, confiriéndole poder, tal cual le habían ensañado.

Creía que Palpatine permanecería en la Estrella de la muerte, al menos, otros tres días. Pero no sabía si lograría reunir suficiente paciencia para esperarle en Corusant. Por otro lado, hacerlo abandonar la estación con alguna mentira era demasiado arriesgado, pues la sorpresa era vital para el triunfo de sus planes. Finalmente se decidió.

xXxXxXx

Cuando Padmé abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar desconocido, y su primera reacción fue buscar el blaster que siempre escondía entre sus vestidos. Entonces, recordó que cuando se había acostado todavía llevaba el camisón. ¿Pero cómo...?

- Padmé – la llamó una voz conocida –. Estás a salvo, tranquilízate.

- Obi-Wan – lo reconoció, pero no se calmó –. ¿Dónde está Anakin? – inquirió con voz tensa, tratando de rechazar un horrible presentimiento.

_¡Por la Fuerza! Que no lo haya matado_, suplicó.

- Él está a salvo – prometió él hombre, adivinando sus pensamientos –. Al menos por ahora. Ha ido a enfrentarse con el emperador.

Padmé se quedó un instante congelada al escucharlo. Por como se le deformó el rostro, Obi-Wan comprendió que debería haber empleado más tacto al expresarlo. Pero todavía le costaba creer que ella fuera capaz de sentir algo por... por él.

- No puede hacer eso. ¡Lo matará! – exclamó tras recuperar de impactó –. No permitiré que lo haga – añadió, incorporándose dispuesta a encontrar a su marido donde quiera que estuviese y a traerlo de vuelta.

Pero Obi-Wan la sujeto por el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- Padmé, espera. Le juré a Vader... a Anakin – rectificó – que te mantendría a salvo. Debes quedarte aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- No me importa lo que le hayas prometido – replicó –. Él no tenía derecho a dejarme inconsciente para traerme aquí, y tu no tienes derecho a retenerme. ¡Apártate! – exigió, librándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose por la puerta.

Obi-Wan sabía que era cierto. No podía retenerla a la fuerza.

- Deja al menos que te expliqué... – pero Padmé no lo escuchaba –. ¡No puedes poner en peligro a tus hijos! – exclamó, no viendo otra opción.

Aquello si logró detenerla.

- ¿Qué hijos? – inquirió lentamente, volviéndose hacia él.

El jedi suspiró, acercándose a ella.

- Estás embarazada, Padmé. De gemelos.

Padmé abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero un instante después la volvió a cerrar, demasiado sorprendida para actuar racionalmente.

- Eso no... no es posible – tartamudeó al fin.

- ¿No lo es?

¡No! Quiso gritar, pero algo en su mente la detuvo. Había sido una noche, una sola noche en la que se habían amado. Y sin embargo, una noche podría ser suficiente. Padmé aspiró ampliamente y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, todavía sin creérselo. Después, casi de forma mecánica, condujo las manos hasta su abdomen.

_Un hijo_. No. Dos hijos. Obi-Wan había dicho que eran gemelos. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Cuéntamelo todo.

xXxXxXx

Conforme uno se acercaba, la estrella de la muerte no parecía algo más que un satélite enorme, y si nunca habías oído hablar de ella, te costaría creer que era el arma más superdestructiva y peligrosa que el mundo había visto jamás. O al menos, lo sería cuando estuviese terminada.

Anakin lo sabía, había pasado años revisando el proyecto favorito del emperador, pero nunca le había impresionado. Para él, la posibilidad de aniquilar un planeta palidecía comparado con el poder de la fuerza. Y aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a su maestro, tampoco consideraba a Wilhuff Tarkin el hombre adecuado para dirigirla. Tan falto de corazón como excedente de ambición, el Gran Moff bien podría convertirse en una plaga para la galaxia al mando de semejante poder. Claro, que en aquel tiempo, a Darth Vader eso no le interesaba mucho.

¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde que había conocido a Padmé! Como un ángel enviado del cielo para restaurar su alma, ella le había hecho recordar la hermosura de las pequeñas cosas, la calidad de la compañía humana, el amor... Y aun más que eso. Le había dado el mayor regalo que podía concedérsele a un hombre: lo iba a hacer padre.

Pero de nuevo, Palpatine amenazaba con destruir todo lo bueno que tenía la vida.

_¡No voy a permitirlo esta vez! _Se juro a sí mismo, mientras permitía que el rayo tractor lo atrapara. _Está vez será diferente._

Claro que tal vez hubiese sido más fácil reconocerse como Lord Vader personalmente antes las tropas de asalto y solicitar después audiencia con el emperador. Pero Anakin preveía que éstas estaría más reacias a servirle una vez descubrieran que había matado a su señor, por lo que confiaba en desactivar a escondidas el rayo tractor para asegurarse una vía de escape.

De cualquier modo, debía volver junto a Padmé y sus hijos. _Incluso aunque ésta no lo quisiera_, recordó con dolor.

xXxXxXx

Cuando Obi-Wan concluyó de hablar, Padmé se derrumbó sobre la cama, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que este le había contado. Debido a su servicio como reina, y más tarde, como senadora, la posibilidad de ser madre sólo había sido para ella un anhelo lejano, profundo pero irrealizable. Tampoco se había planteado el matrimonio. Incluso cuando Palpatine la amenazó y ella accedió a casarse con Dath Vader nunca lo consideró un vínculo verdadero.

Luego las cosas fueron cambiando; de un modo tan lento que ni siquiera se percató de los cambios. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con ellos, allí, en el prado de Naboo, pensó que no era demasiado tarde para frenarlos. Ahora, sabía que se había equivocado.

- Anakin... – comenzó Obi-Wan, dudando ante la fragilidad de su aspecto – también me dejo esto para ti – le tendió el collar –. Dijo que lo había tallado durante y el viaje y me pidió que te lo diera cuando te calmaras.

Padmé acogió con dolor el pedazo de japor, estrechándolo con sus manos, y lo condujo hasta su pecho. De pronto, se sintió egoísta.

Tan centrada en su propio miedo y confusión, se había olvidado por completo de lo que debiera estar sintiendo su marido. Porque Anakin no sólo había hecho frente al hecho de que iba a ser padre y a que su maestro quería arrebatarle a sus hijos, sino que desde el principio había decidido protegerlos, a ellos y a ella, aunque eso supusiera volverse contra todo lo que representaba su existencia, o arriesgar la vida en el intento.

En realidad, él siempre había sido más valiente que ella. Lo había demostrado la noche anterior, frente al fuego, cuando había expuesto ante ella sus más profundos sentimientos, y lo demostraba de nuevo, renunciando a ella y dejándola baja la protección de un jedi, alguien que durante años había sido su enemigo. Alguien a quien le habían enseñado a odiar.

Ahora su esposo volaba por el hiperespacio alejándose de allí, de ella, hacia un destino que probablemente supondría su muerte. Y ella, demasiado cobarde, demasiado sometida a sus propios miedos y a lo que consideraba su deber, jamás tendría la oportunidad de decirle hasta que punto correspondía esos sentimientos, lo necia que había sido al tratar de negarlos, y hasta que punto su alma le pertenecía por completo. Su interior se estremeció con desesperación

_No volveré a verlo_, pensó; y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, acompañando a esa seguridad. Obi-Wan debió sentirlo porque apoyó una mano en su hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Padmé, calma; no subestimes sus posibilidades. Anakin conoce a Palpatine mejor que nadie, y la traición lo tomará por sorpresa. Si alguien tiene una oportunidad de vencerlo, es él.

Ella agito la cabeza, percibiendo como varias lagrimas ensombrecían sus mejillas.

- No lo entiendes – susurró con voz rota –. Le quiero. Y nunca se lo dije.

xXxXxXx

Una tropa de soldados de asaltó permanecía de pie, vigilante ante la puerta. Anakin sabía que sería más prudente esperar unas horas antes de intentar entrar, hasta el turno de guardia, mas la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. También sería más fácil si llevara la máscara, pero se había jurado a sí mismo, no sabía exactamente cuando, no volverla a usar nunca más. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era bajar al máximo la capucha y confiar en que fuera suficiente para ocultar sus rasgos.

Percibió como los soldados se tensaban conforme se iba acercando a ellos con paso seguro, dos incluso sacaron sus blaster, pero no tambaleó.

- ¡Identifícate! – ordenó uno de ellos, cuando se detuvo a su altura.

Tomando aire, se concentró en su ira y acumuló la fuerza a su alrededor, trasmitiéndola a la tropa con un movimiento de mano.

- No necesitáis ver mi identificación.

- No necesitamos ver su identificación – repitió el clón.

- Os retiraréis ahora y os asegurareis de que nadie logré entrar a esa sala hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

- Nos retiraremos ahora e impediremos que alguien entre a esa sala hasta que vos indiquéis lo contrario.

Anakin asintió, satisfecho, y observó como los soldados se alejaban. Esa era la parte fácil. Ahora quedaba lo peor. La sala del trono de aquella nave era exactamente igual a todas las demás. Un lugar amplio, redondeado, con varias ventanas abriéndose al infinito, la Guardia Imperial franqueando la entrada, y un enorme trono móvil en el que descansaba el emperador.

Éste ni siquiera se incorporó cuando lo vio entrar. Sus mejillas deformes se deformaron aún más por la sorpresa, y sus ojos reflectaron odio, pero permaneció inmóvil mientras Vader se arrodillaba, siguiendo su plan.

- Maestro.

- ¿Qué esto? – exigió –. No recuerdo haberte autorizado para abandonar Corusant, Lord Vader, ni tampoco darte permiso para comparecer en mi presencia – advirtió con odio –. ¿O acaso el último castigo no fue suficiente para aplacar tu insolencia?

Anakin mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción, pero inclino la cabeza.

- Lamento haberos desobedecido, mi señor – se disculpó –. Seguí al pie de la _todas_ vuestras ordenes pero... sucedió algo... inesperado.

- ¿Inesperado? – Palpatine sintió como la ira se desvanecía y curvó los labios en una siniestra sonrisa –. ¿Lo suficiente para desoír mis instrucciones e irrumpir en mi presencia sin ser llamado? ¿Qué podría excusar algo así?

Pero el ya lo sabía: sus planes se estaban cumpliendo.

-Yo... mi señor, preferiría poder hablaros en privado – expresó casi suplicante.

La sonrisa de Palpatine se extendió aún más, y despidió con un gesto a los guardias. _¡Dejadnos!_ _No nos interrumpáis. _Luego se volvió hacia su aprendiz. Consciente de esa mirada, Anakin no dejo traslucir ninguna emoción en su rostro mientras los guardias se marchaban y sellaban las puertas, pero su interior bullía con triunfo. Había sido aún más fácil de lo esperado.

Claro que la Guardía Real, por muy entrenada que estuviera, nunca representaría una amenaza para él. Pero esta vez iba a batirse con Palpatine, y nunca estaba de más proteger su espalda contra posibles ataques añadidos. Además, si conseguía vencer, necesitaría alcanzar la corbata privada del emperador lo antes posible, y así se había librado de potenciales obstáculos.

- Ahora, Lord Vader – comenzó el emperador, una vez estuvieron a solas – espero que tengas a bien explicarme que es aquello tan importante que te impulsó a desavenir mis ordenes.

- Por supuesto, mi señor – accedió él incorporándose y revelando sus rasgos. Después llamó a su sable láser y dijo –: He venido a mataros.

Al principio, Palpatine permaneció inmóvil en su asiento, demasiado sorprendido para asimilar sus palabras. Pero pronto se recuperó, torciendo sus labios en una sádica sonrisa.

- ¿Ha matarme? – se burló –. Te he enseñado todo lo que sabes, nunca vencerás contra mi. Ríndete ahora y quizá decida perdonarte tu insubordinación – ordenó, como si no tuviera otra opción.

Pero Anakin no se movió. Sus ojos se habían nublado amarillo por el odio.

- Sabías palabras maestro – admitió con falso sarcasmo –. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ti. Me torturaste cuando era un niño inocente, me empujaste a matar a mi madre cuando aún no controlaba mis poderes, y me convertiste en tu esclavo para que todos estos años asesinara a tu servicio.

- ¡Todo eso lo hiciste tú solo! – replicó el emperador con furia, casi un rastro de miedo. Pero Anakin lo ignoró.

- Y ahora pretendes que traicione a la mujer que amo y que te entregué a mis hijos – continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción –. También me enseñaste a emplear y triplicar mi poder en base a la ira, y a exterminar a mis enemigos con el odio. Todos lo que sabes me lo has enseñado. La cuestión es: ¿qué odio es más poderoso? Porque te aseguro que sólo uno de los dos abandonará esta habitación. Él otro acabará muerto.

Palpatine no se movió en un instante, sino que lo contempló inmóvil, con desprecio, como sopesando sus posibilidades. Después todo fue demasiado rápido: se incorporó, su fría y amarga risa resonó en la habitación, llamó a su propio laser, y un instante más tarde, rojo contra rojo chocaban en la habitación.

xXxXxXx

Obi-Wan se había retirado del dormitorio, permitiéndole un tiempo a solas para reflexionar. Sus ojos no se apartaban del pedazo de japor que Anakin había tallado para ella, quizá como modo de disculpa o quizá como despedida, pero sus pensamiento estaban muy lejos de ese lugar. Vagaban hacia su esposo, hacía la aterradora posibilidad de que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo.

¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde que él estaba en su vida! Al principio habría dicho que eran unos cambios negativos, él era un asesino y ella le odiaba. Pero después... Después había conocido al ser humana que habitaba bajo la máscara. Al alma agonizante que había olvidado lo que era vivir, pero que seguía intentando seguir adelante.

Su corazón todavía lloraba cuando recordaba las cicatrices de su espalda, las heridas que el emperador le había infligido por protegerla, o las confesiones sobre su madre que le había susurrado bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de la noche. No podía imaginar cómo un ser vivo que hubiera sufrido todo lo que él había sufrido fuese capaz mantener su humanidad, su compasión, sus ansias de amar. Pero Anakin había sobrevivido.

Escondido bajo profundas capas de odio y desesperación, se encontraba un corazón latente, perdido sin nadie que lo guiara, atrapado en un mundo cruel que no comprendía, con la infancia perdida y sin haber madurado lo suficiente en algunos aspectos, pero pidiendo a gritos ser rescatado por alguien.

En muchas ocasiones, Padmé se había sorprendido de lo joven que parecía – cuando se maravillaba de la belleza de Naboo, al jugar con sus sobrinas, o cuando la contemplaba a ella, con total devoción reflejada en sus ojos azules –. Otras, en cambio, parecía un hombre mucho mayor, con todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. Ella nunca lo había entendido; hasta ahora.

El emperador le había arrebatado la vida, la infancia, la posibilidad de desarrollarse y crecer; todo para convertirlo en un monstruo. Pero Palpatine había subestimado la bondad que brillaba en el corazón de su aprendiz, quizá como resultado de aquellos escasos años que paso con su madre, o quizá como algo natural. Padmé sí la había descubierto y la había ayudado a crecer, descubriendo a un joven solo, perdido, y deseoso de amar.

Ella también lo había amado. Aunque tal vez no hubiera comprendido con cuanta intensidad hasta aquel mismo día, cuando debía afrontar lo posibilidad de perderlo sin habérselo confesado.

Antes de Anakin, ella había sido una reina, y también una senadora. Había luchado desesperadamente para salvaguardar a su pueblo y proteger aquellos valores de la democracia en la que tanto creía. Había sobrevivido a una guerra y había visto morir todos sus esfuerzos con la creación de un imperio. Había resistido la perdida de los sueños y se había prometido a sí misma que iba a permanecer sin rendirse. Costara lo que costase.

Ahora todo eso empalidecía; porque con él, de un modo lento y constante, había aprendido a sentirse mujer. Simplemente eso, mujer. Se había reprochado a sí misma por tratar de avivar el deseo de aquella primera noche con vestidos provocativos y comentarios seductoramente intencionados; había sufrido una presión revoloteante en el estómago junto al nerviosismo de sentir su mirada; se había sonrojado y sentido flotar con cada uno de sus besos; había reído como una niña pequeña mientras rodaban por la pradera de Naboo; había avivado su ingenio en todas de las muchas peleas que habían discutido; y lo más importante, había sentido como su corazón se inflamaba con cada una de las palabras de amor que él le había dedicado la noche anterior, frente al fuego.

Padmé entendía que había sido una ilusa al tratar de negar sus propios sentimientos, porque ahora que Anakin se había marchado, ahora que estaba lejos, un vació aterrador la desgarrada. Y no servía de nada que tratara de escudarse de nuevo bajo su deber y su papel de senadora, o que acallara sus sentimientos a través de la razón.

Padmé Amidala lo amaba, y sin él, no era nada.

xXxXxXx

A pesar de su aspecto débil cuando caminaba, Palpatine era rápido y mortalmente feroz mientras escribía su espada; el lado oscuro le daba fuerzas. Pero Anakin no se quedaba atrás. Si bien no hacía gala de ese control perfecto sobre la fuerza como su maestro, lo compensaba con su vitalidad juvenil y un talento innato y sobrenatural para el sable laser.

La lucha era encarnizada y, por el momento, bastante igualada. Destellos de hojas rojas invadían la habitación mientras los movimientos de quienes las empuñaban eran demasiado veloces para ser captados por el ojo humano. Nunca, en toda la historia de los jedi o los sith, se había producido una batalla semejante.

Anakin frenó una estocada que se dirigía a su flanco izquierdo y lanzó a su vez un ataque por la derecha, mientras impulsaba su pierna al frente en una poderosa patada. No obstante, Palpatine logró esquivar ambas con un triple salto mortal hacia atrás, y después le lanzó uno de sus rayos. Anakin no podía enumerar la cantidad de veces que se había retorcido chillando bajo esos rayos cuando era un niño, o los había soportado en estoico silencio ya mayor. Pero podía sentir el dolor de cada una de ellas.

_Está vez no_, pensó, al tiempo que apagaba su láser y extendía las manos para recibir la descarga.

Todo el odio acumulado durante más de una década bullía en su interior, haciéndole fuerte. ¡Lo odiaba! Quería verlo muerto, retorciéndose en agonía y suplicando una clemencia que no pensaba otorgarle. ¡Quería venganza! La deseaba tanto que no importaba lo que sucediera después.

Anakin percibió como su poder aumentaba en base a esos oscuros sentimientos. Atrapó el rayo y lo desvió contra su señor. Pero fue un segundo demasiado lento. La figura de su maestro había desaparecido del frente situándose a su espalda, como pudo comprobar un instante más tarde, cuando la hoja roja atravesó su costado reapareciendo por la parte derecha de su estómago.

El Sith cayó al suelo.

* * *

Konichiwa tomodachis! Hasta se llega con la primera parte de este capitulo... o un poco negro ¿no? Pero habrá que esperar a la semana que viene para ver como se soluciona todo ^^

Asi que... ¿qué os pareció? ¿Interesante la lucha contra el emperador? Nunca he escrito demasiado acción, pero aun así espero que no me halla quedado de mal del todo... ¿Y las reaccione y pensamientos de Padmé? Lo ama y teme perderlo antes de poder confesárselo... ¿O la caracterización de Palpatine? ¿Pensáis que es adecuada o algo sobre actuada? ¡Espero que me digáis para mejorar!

Ahora, por supuesto, debo agradecer a las encantadoras ocho personas que me han hecho feliz con su reviews, a saber **Mastrada101**, **kuxiki**, **chiia**, **Mas** _(jajaja, yo también amo más a Anakin cada día que pasa, aunque es más bien un amor platónico o filial... Digo, él es de Padmé, aunque me encantaría ser su hija XD Me alegro que te vayan gustado los capitulos tomodachi, nos leemos!)_, **Ireth** _(jeje, ya ves... actualice entre semana porque tenía tiempo y además me dejasteis un montón de apoyos, debía consentiros un poco ^^ Ya ves, por exigencias del guión tuve que separarlos... pero se volverán a encontrar pronto. ¿También te gusta Obi-Wan? Yo es que disfruto de su relación con Anakin... no podía excluirlo! Nos leemos amiga, y gracias de nuevo!)_, **MartaQ **_(tomodachi! Jejej, en realidad ya pasamos de la mitad... pero por suerte aun quedan algunos capítulos. Creo que me voy a deprimir cuando acabe u.u Tal vez empiece otra... o me dedique a hacer one-shot XD Me alegro mucho de que este gustando el desarrollo, y en cuanto al título de la otra, me parece que ya lo has leido ^^ Saludos amiga, y gracias como siempre)_, **Rous Black**, **Isabell **_(konichiwa tomodachi! Me alegro de que hayas decidido leer la historia y te gustara. La verdad, me esfuerzo bastante con los personajes porque siempre tengo miedo de caer en el OCC, así que genial que pienses así ^^ ¿Haber si opinas lo mismo con Palpatine en este capitulo? Nos leemos, isabell, bye!)_

Y eso es todo por ahora tomodachis. La segunda parte llegara a más tardar la semana que viene, aunque no os sorprendáis si decido publicarla a mitad de semana (¿se nota que estoy ya de vacaciones? XD). Depende de vosotras, así que ya sabéis... a hacerme mucho la pelota xDD

**PD: Para todos los que leen mi otro fic, "Algo que llaman destino" sabed que hoy no voy a poder publicar porque me tengo ir ahora mismo, pero mañan tenéis subido el nuevo capitulo. Palabra.**

Y ahora si, saludos a todo/as...

**¿reviews**?


	10. Muerte y redención, parte II

**Muerte y redención, parteII**

- ¡Anakin!

Padmé se incorporó de repente. El corazón le latía acelerado y sufría un dolor visceral atravesándole el pecho. Algo le había ocurrido a su marido. Anakin estaba en peligro; podía sentirlo, sufría... Sin un momento de vacilación, alcanzó la capa que descansaba a los pies de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta. No importaba cómo; debía ir a ayudarlo.

Obi-Wan se sorprendió al verla. Parecía que el jedi había estado sumido en la meditación hasta su llegada. Pero se levantó inmediatamente.

- Padmé, ¿qué ocurre?

- Anakin – dijo sin detenerse –. Está en peligro. Tengo que ir a ayudarle.

- ¿Qué? – el jedi la miró como si estuviera loca –. Padmé, no puedes hac... – pero ella había salido por la puerta. Obi-Wan corrió hasta alcanzarla, tratando de encontrar un modo para detenerla –. ¡Padmé! Se lo que estás sufriendo, pero piensa en tus hijos... ¡No debes ponerlos en peligro!

Padmé se detuvo y se giró hacía él enojada, pero el enfado sólo enmascaraba una profunda desesperación.

- Estoy pensando en ellos – replicó –. Se merecen conocer a su padre. Y yo no pienso quedarme quieta mientras lo matan.

Obi-Wan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no sabiendo muy bien como responder a eso. Al fin dijo:

- Ni siquiera sabes donde esta. Y aunque lo supieras... él está luchando contra el emperador... ¿qué crees que podrías hacer para ayudarlo?

- ¡No lo entiendes! – Padmé tuvo que contenerse para no echar a llorar –. Lo he sentido... Se que está en peligro... Se está muriendo, Obi-Wan.

El jedi apoyó una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

- Padmé, a veces, el miedo nos hace sentir sensaciones que no son reales, sólo nuestros propios miedos materializados. Pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por ellos; de lo contrario, ganarían, y entonces...

- ¡No es eso! – lo interrumpió ella –. No se cómo explicarlo... De pronto lo he sentido, un dolor muy potente en el pecho, como si alguien me estrechará con fuerza el corazón. Se que Anakin está malherido. ¡Tienes que creerme! – exclamó con desesperación.

Obi-Wan frunció el entrecejo, asimilando la información.

- Por como lo describes, eso se asemeja al vínculo existente entre maestros y padawan. Ambos pueden sentir cuando el otro se encuentra en peligro, o incluso recibir un eco de sus emociones si estas son muy intensas. Pero es un tipo de vínculo que tarda años en forjarse, y es extraordinariamente vital que ambos tengan una fuerte sensibilidad a la fuerza. De otro modo es imposible.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir? – inquirió Padmé, consciente de que había algo más tras sus palabras.

Si fuera tan imposible como decía, Obi-Wan no se habría molestado en explicarlo. El jedi le sonrió, tan satisfecho de su inteligencia como siempre. Pero fue una sonrisa breve.

- Bueno... habría una posibilidad, aunque inaudita – ella lo miró confusa –. Tus hijos – explicó –. Estás en constante simbiosis con ellos; lo compartís todo. Si el emperador puso tanto empeño en conseguirlos como me has explicado, es muy probable que ellos hayan heredado las capacidades de su padre en la fuerza, y también sería posible, debido al lazo que los une, que hubieran formado ya una unión con él, a pesar de ser sólo unas criaturas. En cuyo caso el lazo se extendería a ti, al menos, durante el tiempo que siguieran en tu vientre. Pero nada es más que mera hipótesis – advirtió con voz grave –. Si realmente fuera cierto... su sensibilidad a la fuerza debería ser mayor a la de cualquiera que yo haya conocido.

Padmé suspiró profundamente.

- No se nada de la fuerza, Obi-Wan. Tal vez sea como dices o tal vez no. Pero se que Anakin me necesita. Debo ir a ayudarlo – concluyó, casi como una súplica.

Finalmente el jedi asintió. Si por remota casualidad tenía razón en sus deducciones, si sus recientes sospechas se confirmaban... Entonces Vader era aún más importante de lo que pensaban.

- Iré contigo – afirmó.

La nave que el Senador Organa le había ofrecido, en caso de emergencia, era pequeña, pero bastaría para conducir a dos pasajeros y aun herido si fuese necesario. Padmé rezaba porque no lo fuera.

- Introduciré las coordenadas a Corusant – informó Obi-Wan mientras se dirigía al monitor.

- No – rechazó ella –. Anakin no está en Corusant.

- Pero... – el jedi iba a protestar, mas luego pareció arrepentirse –. Está bien – aceptó –. Confiaré en tu instinto.

Ella asintió, agradecida, porque no tenía tiempo para más discusiones, y camino hasta el computador.

- Gracias – dijo.

Instantes después la nave despegaba hacia el hiperespacio, rumbo desconocido.

Padmé se sentó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos, y apretó con fuerza el pedazo de japor que su esposo le había tallado.

_Por favor_, _Anakin,_ suplicó,_ resiste. Te quiero. Te necesito._

xXxXxXx

Anakin se retorcía en el suelo, mientras decenas de descargas Sith lo golpeaban. Su maestro sabía que estaba vencido y se regodeaba en su muerte. Era el pago por la traición. Claro que él no se arrepentía; pero sólo podía mirarlo con una oscura mirada empañada por el odio. ¡Y lo odiaba! Incluso en esa situación, no podía pensar en nada salvo en lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Entonces lo percibió; como si las palabras atravesaran un vacío hasta colarse en su mente.

_Anakin, resiste. Te quiero. Te necesito._

_¡Padmé!_

Él recuerdo de ella lo golpeó, creyendo imposible haberla olvidado. Y junto al suyo, el de sus hijos. Anakin reconoció la verdad: absorbido por el odio y sus ansias de venganza, los había olvidado. Ahora jamás volvería a verlos. Nunca volvería a deleitarse con la hermosa sonrisa de su esposa, y jamás conocería el rostro de sus hijos recién nacido.

Lentamente, sintió como la ira se diluía, siendo sustituida por el dolor.

_Anakin... Te quiero. Te necesito._

_¡Lo necesitaba!_ De pronto, se hizo consciente del significado total de su fracaso. No sólo no volvería a verlos, sino que los dejaba desprotegidos ante esa bestia inhumana que era el emperador. Obi-Wan no bastaría para protegerlos. Padmé moriría y sus hijos compartirían un destino peor que la muerte. Él les había fallado. Había jurado protegerles y les había fallado.

Palpatine continuaba diciéndole algo mientras lo torturaba, pero él no escuchaba. Tampoco sentía dolor. Nada podía compararse al sufrimiento, a la culpa, que lo desgarraba ahora por su fracaso. _Les había fallado._

Ya no sentía odio, ni ira, ni ansias de venganza. Se había equivocado de camino. El lado oscuro era sólo una trampa. Tan centrado en sí mismo, en vengar toso su sufrimiento, se había olvidado de lo más importante: proteger a los que amaba. No era mejor que el emperador.

Se pregunto que tipo de tormentos debería haber sufrido aquel hombre para convertirse en la bestia inhumana que ahora era. Tal vez lo habían sometidos a las mismas torturas que a él. Tal vez la maldad era ya innata en su interior. Lo que sabía seguro, es que de no ser por Padmé, antes o después Vader habría acabado siendo como él.

La ira desapareció por completo. Entendió que ya no odiaba hacia su maestro, tan sólo lo compadecía. Su esposa le había dado una oportunidad, y él la había desperdiciado. Si ya era tarde para sobrevivir, al menos se aseguraría de que ella y sus hijos pudieran estar a salvo el resto de sus días.

Cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, hizo un llamamiento a la fuerza. Pero no a través de las emociones negativas como le habían enseñado, la busco en su propio interior, en aquel lugar resplandeciente y secreto donde siempre lo guiaba cuando era un niño y participaba en las carreras de vainas. Hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de él, que unos instantes atrás hubiera jurado que ya no existía.

Accedió a los más profundo de su mente y su alma, hasta hallar la pequeña luz que ahora lo inundaba todo. Invadido todavía por el amor y la devoción hacía su esposa e hijos, rezó a la fuerza pidiendo que le concediera el poder suficiente para proteger a su familia, aunque después aquello le costara la vida.

Al principio no sintió ningún cambio, pero pronto comprendió que todo había cambiado. Percibía cada invisible movimiento de los insectos en el suelo, cada partícula microscópica que flotaba en el aire; lo que quedaba ante y detrás de él, lo que discurría entre la nada y la vida. Él no había accedido al poder que le brindaba la fuerza, se había hecho uno con ella.

_Y la fuerza lo era todo_.

Sintió sin necesidad de ver como el emperador dirigía nuevos rayos hacia él, pero, sin siquiera de concentrarse, basto que levantara la mano para desviarlos contra la pared, que estalló en pedazos. Palpatine jamás podría hacerle daño. Sus intentos de doblegar la fuerza a su voluntad a través del odio y la ira antaño le había parecido antaño sorprendentes, pero ahora los consideraba patéticos.

Él no doblegaba a la fuerza. Él era la fuerza. _Y la fuerza lo era todo_. Eterna, inmutable, poderosa... la fuerza residía en cada minúsculo organismo de vida y descansaba en cada minúscula partícula inanimada. La fuerza era vida, compasión, amor. La fuerza era muerte, ira, odio. La fuerza era equilibrio. La fuerza lo era todo; y él era la fuerza.

Palpatine lo miró con furia, mientras su rostro se descomponía en una mueca.

- ¿Crees que eso me impresiona? Has pagado el precio de tu desobediencia, Lord Vader. Destruido por el poder del lado oscuro que tanto te jactabas de controlar. Y ahora, siervo mío, súplica una muerte piadosa y prepárate para morir.

Pero él no se movió. Se limito a mirarlo con fijeza, como si tratara de determinar que verdades se escondían tras esa máscara podrida de ojos amarillos. Después, lentamente, como el tiempo fuese suyo, se incorporó.

- Mi nombre... – dijo – es Anakin Skywalker.

La respuesta no complació al emperador, cuyo rostro se deformó aún más en una mueca de ira, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra él.

- Tus débiles habilidades no son nada contra mi – rugió, activando la espada.

Solo que sus ataques ya no eran un problema. Anakin veía los movimientos a cámara lenta, antes de que los realizara, y no tenía ninguna dificultad para detenerlos. Bailó un rato más, acostumbrándose a ese nuevo tipo de lucha, pero pasados unos minutos decidió que ya era suficiente. Tampoco quería arriesgarse.

Palpatine mantenía una respiración agitada y parecía exhausto. Anakin frenó dos estocadas más antes de cortar su espada en dos sin ningún tipo de problema, y con ella su brazo. El emperador cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotado, con una mueca de total sorpresa y un profundo terror centelleando en sus ojos.

Ankin lo contempló un instante, sopesando sus posibilidades. No podía negar que una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente rebanar su cuello por la mitad de un tajo y librarse por fin de la bestia que había destruido su vida y amenazado la de sus seres queridos. Pero quizá era precisamente ese deseo sin control lo que le frenaba. Se había dado cuenta de las trampas que ocultaba el lado oscuro y había renunciado a él para siempre. No quería arriesgar su decisión por satisfacer la venganza sobre un hombre acabado.

- Desaparece – le dijo –. Eres débil y jamás lograrás vencerme. Márchate lejos y asegúrate de que ni yo ni mi familia volvemos a hablar de ti. De lo contrario – amenazó – te buscaré hasta los confines del universo y te juro que desearas haber muerto este día.

El emperador permaneció en silencio, contemplándolo con incredulidad mientras le daba la espalda. Pero cuando ya se alejaba, un grito de ira estalló de su garganta, y a través del único brazo que aún le quedaba, envió una potente y mortal descarga de energía contra él. Anakin ni siquiera necesito verla, sabía que venía antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de formarla. Elevó la mano y la rechazó, impulsándola hacia su propio creador.

Lo último que vio el emperador antes de carbonizarse, fue su propio rayo de energía aproximándose contra él.

xXxXxXx

La nave salió de la velocidad luz en un punto donde, supuestamente, no debería haber nada. _Supuestamente_. Por el tamaño podría ser un satélite, pero el esqueleto de metal a medio construir indicaba que estaba diseñado por manos humanas.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Padmé sacudió la cabeza.

- Nunca antes había visto algo semejante. Pero se que Anakin esta allí.

El jedi asintió.

- ¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad de aterrizar?

Padmé mantuvo la nave en orbita alrededor de la estación, como buscando algo.

- Allí –señaló finalmente –. Tiene el sello del imperio, es la corbeta privada del emperador – También había un destacamento de guardias reales –. ¿Crees que podrás con ellos?

Obi-Wan sonrió, agarrando su sable.

- Déjamelo a mi.

Padmé también cogió su propio blaster, enganchándoselo al cinturón.

Si había alguna oportunidad de salvar a Anakin, ambos lo conseguirían.

xXxXxXx

Anakin contempló una vez más la figura carbonizada del emperador. Ya estaba, se había ido; muerto por su propia descarga de energía. Padmé estaba a salvo; sus hijos estarían a salvo. La galaxia entera estaría a salvo.

Junto al alivió de ese pensamiento lo inundó un repentino cansancio. La fuerza lo abandonaba. El poder que hasta entonces había latido en su interior se difuminaba. Ya no era necesario. Y todas las heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla se resentían ahora.

Anakin condujo una mano hasta su abdomen, por donde el láser lo había atravesado, sintiéndose de pronto muy mareado. La visión se le nublaba. Unas voces de fondo le llegaron desde la lejanía, gritos y disparos; y después a alguien pronunció su nombre.

Entonces ya no lo resistió más, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llega la segunda parte, intensa, ¿eh? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Obi-Wan y Padmé llegan a tiempo para salvar a Anni, y este al fin ha conseguido superar su odio y vencer al emperador haciéndose uno con la fuerza. Espero que hayáis quedado satisfechos con la lucha y ningún personaje haya resultado muy OCC.

El próximo capitulo será para el fin de semana que viene, creo, así que espero vuestros comentarios. Por supuesto, agradecer por los comentarios del capitulo anterior a **karika-chan** _(gracias por todos tus reviews, tomodachi, te los agradezco en el alma ^^ Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del fic y espero que sigas leyendo, sayoo!)_, **flordecerezo** _(muchas gracias! Y hablamos por messenger para resolver tus dudas)_, **Mas** _(pues ya ves, si que soy mala XD Anakin sobrevivió al anterior capitulo pero en este no lo tengo tan claro... XD Nada tomodachi, toca esperar. Muchas gracias por tu reviews, nos leemos!)_, **kusiki**, **ireth **_(pues ya ves que si, un poco cruel... este capi tambien lo he dejado en suspenso, jajja... Pero es Anni no, a él no le puede pasar nada... Gracias por tu reviews, amiga, nos leemos!),_ **MartaQ** _(jajaja! Todas igual! Quejando porque dejo al probre Anni es suspense... Pues ya ves que con este capi he hecho lo mismo, pero no me mates, que después de todo el sigue siendo Anni... Además, si le paso algo luego tengo que enfrentar la ira de padme, y no es plan... Nos vemos amiga, y gracias por tu reviews, xaooo!)_, **Chiia. **Muchas gracias a todas!

Y os dejo ya, que tengo un poco de prisa... Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo capitulo...

**¿reviews**?


	11. El elegido de la fuerza

**El elegido de la fuerza.**

Abrió los ojos en un lugar desconocido. Una luz cristalina lo inundaba todo, pero no había nada; ni árboles, ni tierra, ni cielo... Nada. Los recuerdos de la reciente batalla contra el emperador lo alcanzaron de repente, pero pronto comprobó que sus heridas tampoco dolían, es más, estaban sanadas por completo. Ni siquiera quedaba huella de la antiguas cicatrices.

Una figura emergió hacía él desde horizonte; una mujer. Al principio no logró identificarla, pero su rostro le traía una sensación de familiaridad innegable. Después, cuando la mujer se acercó hasta él y sus miradas conectaron, ya no le cupo duda de quien era.

- ¿Mamá? – inquirió con voz rota; más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Ella sonrió, extendió los brazos y los apoyó sobre sus hombros, en un abrazo abierto.

- Anni... – pronunció su viejo apelativo con cariño –. Mi pequeño Anni, cómo has crecido. Y que guapo estás hijo mío.

- Mamá... – el joven cayó al suelo incapaz de sostener. Aquello era demasiado para su frágil estabilidad emocional, y miles horribles recuerdos amenazaban con romper sus barreras –. ¿Estoy...? ¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó al fin, aunque la respuesta no le interesaba demasiado.

La mujer frunció el ceño crípticamente.

- Ni una cosa ni otra – respondió –. Aunque al final será tu decisión.

Anakin sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla.

- No lo entiendo.

- Yo te lo explicaré – le prometió su madre –. Pero antes deja que te vea – pidió, apartando las manos con las que se cubría su rostro –. Mi pequeño Anni... Me siento tan orgullosa de ti.

El pequeño y frágil niño que todavía habitaba en las raíces de aquel hombre se rompió.

- ¿Orgullosa? – cuestionó con escepticismo –. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te hice? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara después de...?

- Ssssh – lo acalló Smih –. No eras más que un niño Anakin; tú fuiste peor victima que yo de aquella situación. Y aun así saliste adelante, cuando ni el más fuerte de los hombres lo habría logrado. Y mírate ahora... Por supuesto que tengo motivos para sentirme orgullosa de ti – concluyó con cariño.

Anakin todavía seguía incapaz de afrontar su mirada.

- No hablarías así si supieras lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años – replicó en una mezcla de dolor y culpa.

Pero el abrazo de su madre no flaqueó.

- Yo estaba contigo, Anakin – declaró con voz firme –. No me he separado de ti ni un solo día desde mi muerte. Vi todo tu sufrimiento mientras poco a poco te convertías en el monstruo que ellos querían que fueses, y contemplé cada una de las cosas que has hecho. – Su voz adquirió ahora un tinte más dulce –: También he comprobado cómo, pese a todo, la buena persona que eras seguía oculta en tu interior, esperando a que alguien la despertara; vi cómo te enfrentaste a tu maestro para proteger a tu familia y como desterrabas el odio de tu interior a fin de salvarla. Se quién has sido y se quien eres, Anakin. Y créeme – concluyó con sinceridad – me siento orgullosa de ti.

- Mamá... – al fin el joven se atrevió a alzar la mirada y a enfrentarla con los oscuros ojos de su madre, que lo observaban con el mismo cariño y amor que él recordaba. Entonces, ella lo abrazó y él rompió a llorar en sus brazos, como cuando era un niño –. Te he echado mucho de menos, mamá.

Cuando por fin Anakin logró calmarse, su madre se ofreció a acompañarlo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Pero pronto comprendió que no había nada que ver... La blancura, al igual que los amplios prados de arena de Tattoine, se extendía en todas las direcciones y parecía no tener fin.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?

Su madre sonrió como su hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.

- Es un eco... Una sombra proyectada de ambos mundo que se mantiene unida a través de la fuerza.

Anakin frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañado.

- ¿La fuerza? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre ella?

- Antes nada – respondió su madre –; ahora, se podría decir que lo se todo. Ella es quien me ha enviado aquí, para responder tus preguntas y hacerte entender lo trascendental que es tu destino.

- ¿Mi destino? – inquirió escéptico –. Creo que sigo sin entender...

Shmi sonrió divertida, tal como solía hacer cuando él era sólo un niño y lo sorprendía en mitad de una travesura.

- Ya lo entenderás – prometió –. ¿Por qué no dejas primero, que responda tu primera pregunta?

Anakin asintió, guardando para más tarde sus interrogantes. Sólo su madre tenía el don de hacerlo avergonzarse de su impaciencia.

- Este mundo – explicó Shmi – es un enlace entre el mundo que habitan los vivos, como tú, y los que aún no han sido o ya fueron, como yo.

- ¿Los qué aún no han sido?

Su madre asintió.

- Anakin, ¿qué sabes tú de la fuerza?

El joven frunció el ceño.

- No estoy seguro. Mi ma... Palpatine – se corrigió a tiempo, decidiendo que nunca más volvería a llamarse _maestro_ – me enseñó que había dos lados de la fuerza: el débil, empleado por los jedi, quieres se sometían a su poder; y el oscuro, más poderoso, que se valía del odio y la ira para dominarla. Pero... – se detuvo un momento, pensativo –, lo que ocurrió cuando me enfrenté a él... Fue como si la propia fuerza se fusionara conmigo... Nunca había sentido algo parecido, tan intenso... tan natural, al mismo tiempo – sacudió la cabeza –. No creí que fuera posible – concluyó –.

- No hubiera sido posible para nadie, a excepción de ti – concretó su madre.

- ¿A excepción de mi? ¿Por qué?

Shmi frunció el ceño.

- Necesitas comprender la verdadera naturaleza de la fuerza para entenderlo. Tal vez una lección de historia te ayude a lograrlo – sonrió –. Anakin, ¿alguna vez te has planteado cómo se formó el universo? ¿cómo surgieron los primeros seres sensibles a la fuerza?

Su hijo elevó las cejas, confuso. Y después sacudió la cabeza: nunca se le había ocurrido. Lo que era, era, y punto. Eso es lo que siempre le había enseñado Palpatine a base de castigos.

- La fuerza lo era todo desde el principio, incluso antes de que aparecieran los primeros astros rocosos – explicó su madre –; pero no se mantenía compacta como ahora, sino que la componían pequeños cúmulos de energía latiente, esparcidos por la inmensidad de la nada. Al cabo de miles de millones de milenios, la energía creció tanto que comenzó a atraerse entre sí, hasta que finalmente colisionó toda junta, formando una enorme explosión. De esa explosión surgieron la mayor parte de las galaxia que conoces ahora, con todos sus planetas y estrellas. También surgieron las primeras formas de vida microscópicas.

- Al principio, la fuerza, que ya se había convertido en lo que es ahora adquiriendo conciencia de sí misma, no las tuvo en cuenta; pero con el paso del tiempo, estas primeras formas fueron evolucionando, convirtiéndose en criaturas más complejas y atractivas, y llegaron a captar su atención. Sin embargo, eran seres vacíos, seres que vivían atendiendo sus necesidades físicas y morían rápidamente; hasta que, cautivada por su variedad y belleza, la fuerza decidió dotarles de un alma.

- Así fue como surgió el mundo del que vengo – prosiguió Shmi, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo –; e, indirectamente, también éste, como un lazo invisible que los mantiene unidos a ambos. Allí descansan todas las almas en reposo, esperando que llegue su momento de ocupar un cuerpo; y allí regresan también, recordando todo lo que han aprendido, cuando sus cuerpos llegan al final de la vida.

- ¿Tu has estado allí? – se aseguró su hijo.

Su madre asintió, y después se dispuso a proseguir su relato:

- A la vez que recibían un alma, los seres comenzaron a desarrollar sus pasiones – amor, codicia, odio... – pero todavía no estaban listos para controlarlas. El temor a la muerte provocó que muchos comenzaran a matar a sus semejantes, bajo la falsa idea de que así, algún día, alcanzarían la inmortalidad. La fuerza comprendió que no tardarían mucho en extinguirse unos a otros, y sintiéndose culpable, otorgó a unos pocos elegidos el don de comunicarse con ella y emplear un mínimo resquicio de su poder. Estos son – explicó, mirando a Anakin significativamente – los primeros entes sensibles a la fuerza en su origen.

- Pronto quedo claro que estos dotados y sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y muchos de sus descendientes evolucionaban mucho más rápido que el resto de la población y se convirtieron en líderes. Bajo su guía, la mayoría de las civilizaciones recuperaron el orden y crecieron en número e inteligencia, hasta desembocar en las razas que ahora se conocen.

- Hace unos pocos milenios, sin embargo, la tecnología se desarrolló lo suficiente para abandonar estos planetas de origen, y poco a poco, las personas descubrieron que no estaban solos en el universo; que cada planeta era, simplemente, una pequeña parte de un todo. Los entes sensibles también descubrieron que no eran los únicos poseedores del don, y lentamente, fueron buscando y reuniéndose con sus semejantes: así nació la orden jedi.

Anakin se sobresaltó ante la mención de sus antiguos enemigos, y prestó aún más atención al relato. Aun así, por interesante que fuera lo que escuchaba, seguía sin comprender que tenía eso que ver con él y con su "destino". Shmi lo miró y disimulo una sonrisa; sabia perfectamente que pensaba su hijo. No importaba: pronto lo entendería.

- Tras la formación de la orden – continuó relatando –, lo entes sensibles investigaron todavía más sobre sus capacidades en la fuerza y ampliaron por mucho su poder. Pero, inconscientemente, también se impusieron limitaciones.

Su hijo la miro sin entender.

- ¿Limitaciones?

Shmi asintió.

- ¿No se te ocurre alguna?

Anakin frunció el ceño, reflexionando todo lo que había escuchado.

- Has dicho que capacidad de acceder a la fuerza se heredaba discontinuamente a partir de la descendencia de los primeros elegidos – probó –; pero los jedi, prácticamente, tenían prohibido engendrar descendencia.

Su madre cabeceó, satisfecha.

- ¿Y qué hay de lo Sith? – inquirió el joven, curioso por los orígenes de su orden.

- Los Sith surgieron como una facción contraria desde dentro de la propia orden. Con el paso del tiempo, hubo algunos jedi emplearon la fuerza para su propio provecho, incluso si eso significaba herir a los demás, creyéndose superiores al resto del mundo y pasando por alto cualquier paradigma moral. El resto de jedi los reprobaron y, finalmente, intuyendo que sería imposible coexistir, los Sith les declararon la guerra. Pero en el fondo, continuaron con las limitaciones preconcebidas de sus antiguos hermanos, sólo que desde un ángulo totalmente opuesto.

- En definitiva, aquella lucha sólo contribuyó acelerar el proceso de extinción: los jedi erradicaron la orden Sith, pero un Sith sobrevivió; ahora, un milenio más tarde, los descendientes de ese Sith han eliminado a casi la totalidad de la orden jedi. Y ya apenas quedan nacidos con el don.

Anakin se revolvió incómodo al escuchar ese último punto, consciente del papel que el había tenido en la extinción de los jedi. Pero su madre no le estaba reprochando nada.

- ¿Y el lado oscuro? – preguntó más que nada para distraerse.

- Anakin, no hay lado oscuro. La fuerza es sólo una: tú la sentiste. La fuerza lo es todo. Fueron los humanos – jedi y Sith – quienes crearon dichos conceptos.

- Pero... – su madre alzó la mano, interrumpiendo su réplica.

- Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas. Imagina una corriente de agua muy poderosa – la fuerza –, e imagina también unos conductores que recogen dicha agua, la desvían, y vuelven a reconducirlas hasta el río. Si las paredes de los conductores están sucias y oxidadas – los Sith –, el agua volverá contaminada; pero eso no significa que sea mala en sí misma. Ahí tienes el lado oscuro.

Anakin frunció el ceño, tratando de decodificar la nueva información.

- Quieres decir que no es la fuerza, sino nosotros mismos, quienes formamos el lado oscuro y el luminoso – su madre asintió, satisfecha de que lo hubiera comprendido –. Pero todavía no entiendo cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que hice cuando me enfrente a Palpatine – confesó el joven.

- Anakin, tú eres diferente al resto – explicó suavemente –. Desde hace milenios la fuerza intuyó que su don entre los hombres se acabaría extinguiendo, trayendo el caos al universo. Y por eso, decidió crearte a ti.

- ¿Crearme?

- Nunca tuviste un padre, Anni - confesó con ternura –. Yo nunca entendí lo que ocurrió hasta que volví finalmente a la fuerza. Ella te creo, te dio vida en mi vientre... Y lo más importante: forjó una alma única y exclusiva para ti, y te la confirió en el mismo momento en que tu corazón empezó a latir. Por eso tu poder difiere y supera al del resto, por eso eres tan especial... Eres hijo de la fuerza, Anakin. No hay nadie más como tú.

- ¿Hijo... de la fuerza? – apenas podía creerlo.

- Y el elegido para restaurar su equilibrio – continuó su madre –. Tú, y los hijos que procedan de ti. El don se diseminara entre tu descendencia y el universo continuara evolucionando. Ese es tu destino, y solamente tú puedes realizarlo.

Anakin parpadeó varias veces, como si le costara asimilar lo que escuchaba. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo:

- ¡Por eso Palpatine me secuestro! ¡Él lo sabía! Y también me obligo a casarme con Padmé; por mis hijos...

Su madre asintió, confirmando lo que ya sabía; los ojos de la mujer reflejaban ahora una profunda tristeza.

- Hace mil años hubo una mujer que predijo que algún día nacería un niño engendrado por la mismísima fuerza, cuyo poder no sería comparable al de nadie, y que sólo él sería el elegido para traer el equilibrio a la fuerza. Tanto jedi como Sith la escucharon, y durante varios siglos permanecieron a la espera. Pero con el tiempo y la erradicación de sus enemigos, los jedi pensaron que la tarea ya estaba echa y que no necesitaban a ningún elegido; temían su posible poder y fueron olvidando. Los Sith, por el contrario...

S voz se diluyó y el resto de palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Ambos sabían que los Sith no habían olvidado.

- Yo no habría logrado nada de no ser por Padmé – confesó el joven al cabo de un rato –. De no ser por ella, yo... todavía seguiría en las garras de Sidius. Nunca habría despertado.

- Es una mujer increíble; digna de mi único hijo – reconoció Shmi; y, por un momento, a Anakin le pareció la madre de siempre, sin toda esa sabiduría añadida –. Tenía que serlo... La fuerza también la eligió a ella como la madre de tus hijos.

Anakin frunció el ceño; aquello no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – exigió, quizá con voz algo más dura de la que hubiera pretendido.

Su madre le sonrió para calmarlo.

- Te he explicado que todas las almas a excepción de la tuya, que fue creada individualmente por la propia fuerza, permanecen en reposo hasta la hora de ocupar su cuerpo. La fuerza eligió a Padmé como tu compañera mucho antes de que tu nacieras, y para asegurarse de que así fuera, recogió un pedazo de su alma y lo incrustó en la tuya propia al creerla. De ese modo, os pertenecéis el uno al otro más de lo que jamás podrá ser entre dos seres vivos. Anakin, tú te sientes traído hacía ella sin remedio, y ella sólo se siente completa cuando tú estás a su lado. No había opción para vosotros; estabais destinados a estar juntos desde el principio.

Anakin frunció el ceño. Aquello seguía sin gustarle. Él prefería pensar que su amor por Padmé estaba sólo influenciado por la pureza de corazón que había encontrado en ella, por su valiente integridad y profunda comprensión, no porque alguna fuerza mística lo hubiera decidido. A él nadie la obligaba a amarla; la amaba libremente por ser quien era.

Aun así, de nada serviría discutir ese punto con su madre. Ella sólo trasmitía el mensaje, no lo causaba en sí mismo.

- Todavía no entiendo como llegue aquí – confesó, por cambiar de tema.

- Eres el primer ser vivo que lo logra – declaró su madre –. Algunos jedi en profunda sintonía con la fuerza han conseguido permanecer aquí a veces, tras su muerte; y desde aquí, comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos adoptando la apariencia de seres luminosos, fantasmas de la fuerza. Aunque hace milenios que tal conocimiento se ha perdido, ha excepción de... – fue ha decir algo pero se arrepintió en el último momento. Desvió la vista, para después regresarla a su hijo –. Cuando peleaste con el emperador hiciste un desesperado llamamiento a la fuerza, aún sin saber lo que estabas haciendo, por instinto... y Ella respondió tu llamada. El poder que te otorgo esa fusión con todas las cosas vivas fue lo que te permitió ganar el combate; pero tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para resistir tan despliegue de fuerza, por lo que al final colisionó y tú llegaste aquí.

- Entonces, ¿he muerto, o estoy todavía vivo? – inquirió Anakin, todavía sin comprender. No sabía cual de las dos opciones le daba más miedo.

- Como dije antes – recordó su madre –, es tu decisión. Puedes elegir quedarte en este mundo y seguir adelante, conmigo, o puedes elegir retornar al tuyo. Sólo tú tienes el poder de tomar esa responsabilidad.

Anakin clavó la vista en el suelo; era una opción difícil. No quería abandonar a su madre, menos ahora después de tantos años sin verla; pero...

- ¿Cómo es el lugar donde habitan las almas? – preguntó para ganar tiempo.

Shmi sonrió.

- Es difícil de entender para alguien que no ha estado allí, pero se podría decir que cada quien encuentra lo que merece.

- ¿Te refieres al infierno?

Su madre sacudió la cabeza, como si la mera idea resultara ridícula.

- Olvídate del fuego y del tormento eterno – indicó –. Cuando un alma llega allí se vea a sí misma tal y como es, como ha sido y como será. Nada puede escudarte de esa verdad. A veces, vivir con el conocimiento de lo que eres, es el peor castigo que se pueda imaginar.

Anakin se estremeció. Con todas las cosas que él había hecho... Tal vez si fuera un justo castigo. Su madre apoyó una mano en su hombro, adivinando lo que pensaba.

- Te aseguro que hay personas que jamás han levantado un arma contra nadie, y aun así tienen que temer mucho más que tú a ese lugar – lo relajó –. También es... un espacio eterno, e inmutable, y siempre está en paz. Las almas de quienes has amado en vida se reúnen contigo tras su muerte; y en la tranquilidad de los sueños puedes velar por aquellos que quieres y que aún están por llegar – lo miró significativamente.

Anakin lo medito durante unos instantes. Ya no sonaba tan mal. Pero aun así...

- Yo no quiero dejarte, mamá – declaró con pasión –, pero tengo que volver. Padmé y mis hijos todavía me necesitan; no puedo abandonarles.

Shmi asintió, sonriendo compresiva.

- Me habrías decepcionado de haber elegido otra cosa – dijo –. Y voy a echarte muchísimo de menos. Pero recuerda, incluso en las más profundas dificultades, mi corazón siempre está contigo.

Anakin asintió y la abrazo emocionado. Él también iba a entrañarla mucho, pero al menos ahora podría recordarla en paz, sabiendo que ella le había perdonado y que algún día volverían a verse. Tras confesarle todo aquello, pregunto:

- ¿Qué he de hacer para salir de aquí?

- Basta con que cierres los ojos y lo desees con fuerza. Tú alma se siente atraída por tu cuerpo: ella hará el resto.

El joven asintió y volvió a abrazarla. Después cerró los ojos. Ya era hora de regresar con aquellos a quienes más quería.

"Hasta pronto, mamá. Te prometo que hablaré mucho a mis hijos sobre ti"

Y entonces, tras ese pensamiento, su conciencia se sumergió en el inconsciente.

* * *

A muchos os habrá sorprendido ver la continuidad de esta historia, que de seguro dabais ya por abandonada. Reconozco que esa fue mi intención. Circustancias adversas en mi familia me llevaron a alejarme de los escritos escritos contra mi voluntad, y tentada estuve a dejarlos así para siempre. Para mi escribir es algo más que una aficción, es algo que me sale del alma, y en los últimos meses no me sentia con fuerzas para ello, a excepción de un par de tragedias que me negué a publicar.

Sin embargo, vuestros reviews seguían llegando y con cada uno de ellos... no se explicarlo... pero al final vino a mi la determinación de que no podía dejar estos fanfiction inconclusos. Os lo debía. Debía trabajar en ellos y concluirlos por vosotros, y también por mi. Así pues, he regresado. Quizá no con la determinación y rápidez a la que os tenía acostumbrada, pero prometo continuar publicando hasta dar con un digno final para ambas historias, cuesteme lo que me cueste, mientras haya uno de vosotros que siga esperando por cada capítulo con la ilusión de llegar al final y obtener ese dulce sabor de boca y esa sonrisa feliz que tan difícil es de conseguir en el mundo real, pero por la que todos hemos de seguir luchando.

Espero vuestra comprensión y os agradezco de todo corazón seguir conmigo pese a todo, hasta dar con el final.

Gracias.

_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker, 8 de agosto de 2010_


	12. El despertar de un hombre

**El despertar de un nuevo hombre.**

Obi-Wan observó preocupado a la mujer, que todavía no se había movido de su sitio. Habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que asaltaron la estación espacial que, todavía a medio construir, se asemejaba al esqueleto metálico de un pequeño satélite. Y el jedi seguía sin comprender cómo es que habían llegado a tiempo.

Tras encargarse de la tropa de asalto con insultante facilidad – ningún clon era rival para él, y menos aún contando con una excelente tiradora franqueándole las espaldas –, habían llegado a tiempo para ver como el emperador era carbonizado con su propio rayo de energía reflectado, y Vader... no, _Anakin_ caía al suelo.

_Anakin_. Durante unos instantes, Obi-Wan percibió un poder tan intenso emanando del cuerpo del joven que casi lo deslumbró. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el Lado Oscuro. Era una energía pura, luminosa... y, sino fuera porque lo sabía imposible, el jedi hubiera jurado estar contemplando a la misma esencia de la fuerza.

Después se había desvanecido, al mismo tiempo que el joven padre caía al suelo. De no ser por el impacto que había producido en él esa aura magnifica, Obi-Wan hubiera jurado que todo había sido una fantasía, un producto de su imaginación.

Con la ayuda de Padmé, había recogido el cuerpo inconsciente y despegado la nave antes de que llegaran más guardias a detenerlos. Pero el estado de Anakin era crítico. No sólo diversas quemadoras de distintos grados surcaban su cuerpo, también había un terrible corte en el costado, como su un láser lo hubiera atravesado.

El jedi no conseguía explicarse cómo había resistido la pelea, más aún, cómo había vencido en semejante condición, pero estaba convencido de que no sobreviviría al viaje. Y se había equivocado. En estado crítico pero estable, el joven habían resistido hasta llegar a Alderaan, donde los droides le habían sumergido en un tanque de bacta como único remedio para salvarlo.

Padmé permanecía a su lado desde entonces, negándose a dormir y alimentándose sólo porque él le traía la comida y le recordaba el bienestar de sus hijos. Obi-Wan rezaba a la fuerza porque Anakin se recuperaba, porque sino mucho temía que su joven esposa seguiría su mismo destino. El evidente y profundo amor que compartían, había dejado de cuestionárselo hacía tiempo.

- Padmé – avanzó hasta ella, aún sabiendo que era inútil – llevas casi dos días sin dormir. Piensa en tus hijos, no le hace bien. Ve a acostarse.

La terca senadora sólo sacudió la cabeza, sin moverse un milímetro.

- Dormiré cuando él se despierte.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de ser comprensivo. Poco quedaba en ella de la imagen fuerte e inamovible que solía presentar ante el senado. Tenías los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, profundas ojeras violáceas enmarcado sus mejillas y los labios hinchados y acartonados.

- Padmé, se razonable. Los droides prevén que permanecerá inconsciente durante al menos una semana, ya es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Debes descansar... a él no le gustara verte en este estado cuando despierte.

- ¿Y si no despierta?

La profunda oleada de terror que conllevaba esa pregunta, hizo estremecer al jedi a través de la fuerza. No obstante, se obligó a ser fuerte.

- Despertará. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Es fuerte, y no habría llegado tan lejos sólo para perderos ahora.

Padmé asintió con nuevas lágrimas galopándose en sus mejillas. Necesitaba con tanta desesperación creer lo que él decía, creer que Anni se recuperaría.

- Vamos – Obi-Wan apoyó una mano en su hombro – yo me quedaré con él y te despertaré al menor signo de cambio. Pero tienes que descansar.

- Está bien – accedió incorporándose –. Sólo... ¿puedes dejarme unos minutos a solas para despedirme?

- Claro – el jedi asintió, y después se retiró de la sala.

Padmé se incorporó y se acercó al contenedor de bacta con pasos tambaleantes; realmente él no dormir le había afectado. Observó la figura de su esposo, ligada al respirador artificial y cubierta por una suave capa de tela. Contrariamente a la realidad, Anakin apenas aparentaba ya mal herido, y su rostro portaba una expresión tan calmada que casi parecía irreconocible; como si hubiese quedado en paz con todos sus demonios.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la mejilla contra la frialdad del cristal, buscando acercarse más a él a través de ese contacto.

- Anni... te quiero. Tienes que despertar, ¿de acuerdo? Por mi... por tus hijos... – rogó –. Te necesitamos.

Con un hondo suspiró y dos nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Padmé se alejó de su lado, perdiéndose tras la puerta. No obstante, apenas un instante después, una punzada en alguna parte del pecho le advirtió que algo ocurría, haciéndola retroceder sobre sus pasos.

- Anakin... – lo contempló, sin terminar de creérselo –. ¡Fuerza, Anakin! – sólo la Fuerza podía haber efectuado ese milagro –. Obi-Wan... ¡Obi-Wan! – exclamó alterada.

El jedi llegó corriendo, percibiendo su agitación y temiendo lo peor.

- Padmé, ¿qué ocurre?

- Es Anakin... – lo miró, tratando vanamente de contener la inmensa sonrisa –. Ha despertado.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es... es imposible.

Padmé se encogió de hombros, demasiado extasiada para razonar y limitándose a pedirle que lo comprobara el mismo. Efectivamente, los ojos azules de Anakin los observaban a ambos desde el interior tanque bacta, con un toque confuso y cansado en sus pupilas, pero despiertos.

- ¡Imposible! – el jedi apenas podía creérselo –. ¿Pero cómo...? – sacudió la cabeza confirmando sus sospechas. Las cosas no era _normales_ cuando se trataba de Anakin –. Bueno... será... será mejor que ordene a los droides su retirada – añadió, tratando de actuar racionalmente, en vista de que Padmé era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su marido.

Padmé no se movió de su lado mientras los droides lo retiraban del tanque de bacta para depositarlo en la camilla. Apenas podía contener la felicidad. Anakin viviría. Su familia estaba a salvo.

Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron levemente y una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al reconocer a su esposa. No obstante, ésta se veía cansada, observó preocupado. Era impensable que al bebé le hubiera ocurrido algo.

- Padmé... ¿estás bien? ¿nuestros hijos están bien? – se cercioró con esfuerzo, semi incorporándose.

- Tonto Anni – se burló ella, posando una mano sobre su frente y apartando algunos mechones de pelo con dulzura –. Nosotros estamos bien, eres tú quien nos preocupa.

Anakin dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y respiro aliviado, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

- Yo también estoy bien – la tranquilizó, volviendo a mirarla.

Padmé abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Obi-Wan llegó en ese momento, deteniendo su declaración. No importaba. A partir de ahora, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Anakin – el jedi cabeceó levemente, deteniéndose al lado de la camilla –. Me alegra ver que te has recuperado.

El joven asintió, sintiendo una especie de camarería extraña entre ellos. Después de todo, el jedi le había salvado la vida cuando cualquier otro le hubiera dejado morir. No sólo eso, también aceptaba llamarlo por su verdaderamente nombre. Era, por decirlo suavemente, extraño.

- Gracias por cuidar de Padmé – se vio obligado a decir.

- Debo decir que no me lo puso fácil – bromeó, con una medio sonrisa –. Pero al final mereció la pena. Ganaste. Ganamos– se corrigió –. Palpatine esta muerto.

- Si... – Anakin apenas podía crecerlo. Casi dos décadas de esclavitud... y por fin era libre –. Él está muerto.

Un silencio algo incomodo se instaló entre ellos. Ambos habían recuperado algo importante, pero ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir. Hasta hacía unos días era enemigos mortales. Seguían siendo, más que nada, desconocidos.

Anakin desvió la vista hasta posarla en Padmé, tratando de encontrar en ella las palabra, pero sólo halló su figura dormida. Junto a él. De rodillas, con la cabeza reposando sobre su pecho y el rostro iluminado con paz. Era una imagen tan tierna, tan especial... Se pregunto que significaba. Seria acaso qué...

- Se negó a dormir mientras estabas inconsciente – las palabras de Obi-Wan llegaron desde muy lejos, sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Era tan fácil olvidar el mundo que le rodeaba cuando se trataba de Padmé –. Tal vez sea mejor que os deje descansar.

- No – Anakin lo detuvo –. En realidad, tengo algo que hablar contigo. – El jedi frunció el ceño, curioso –. Sobre algo que me dijo mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – se extrañó.

Anakin asintió lentamente. Sería duro, pero algo le decía que el jedi tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

Cuando el joven concluyó la historia, Obi-Wan hacía tiempo que se había derrumbado sobre la silla. Era tan difícil de creer. Prácticamente derribaba cada una de las creencias que habían sostenido su vida. Y sin embargo, la fuerza misma reafirmaba la verdad de cada una de esas palabras.

- Yo... no puedo hacer frente a esto. No puedo.

- Difícil de afrontar la verdad es, pero lograrlo debemos – resonó una voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Maestro Yoda!

Anakin observó con sorpresa y curiosidad a la pequeña figura verde que había entrado por la puerta, apoyada en su típico bastón. Lo conocía. Palpatine siempre hablaba de él, o mejor dicho, lo maldecía. Era el jedi al que más odiaba de todos, algo que Anakin nunca había entendido. El calvo de aspecto arrogante siempre le había parecido mucho más aborrecible.

No obstante, al verlo se tenso un poco. Yoda había sido un gran maestro, y sin duda debería odiarle por haber destruido su orden. Y ahora él no se encuéntrala en condición de defenderse, precisamente. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Las muertes que había cometido pesaban sobre su conciencia constantemente, pese al consuelo que le había ofrecido su madre. No se mancharía las manos con sangre inocente de nuevo.

- Maestro Yoda, ¿cómo nos ha encontrado?

- Ayuda de un viejo amigo recibido he – respondió calmadamente el ancestral jedi –. De él también escuche la verdades que el joven Skywalker te ha rebelado.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. Él nunca había revelado a nadie su posición. Por su bien y el de los demás, prefirió guardarla en secreto.

- ¿Tantos años han pasado que ya no me recuerdas, viejo padawan?

Por un segundo, Obi-Wan hubiera jurado que dicha voz familiar, que seguía cargando el sarcasmo de siempre, resonaba sólo en su cabeza. Como una alucinación. Pero un instante más tarde, la figura de su antiguo maestro se materializó en la habitación, a la vista de todos. Más brillante, más etérea... con los rasgos exactamente igual a los que recordaba.

- ¡Qui-Gon Jinn! – apenas podía creerlo.

¿Sería estos los fantasmas de la fuerza a los que se había referido Anakin?

- Es bueno volver a verte, Obi-Wan – sonrió el hombre –. Te has convertido en el excelente jedi que siempre supe que serías – después giró la cabeza hacia el más joven de la sala, que observaba al desconocido con una mezcla de interés y extrañeza –. Anakin, también es un placer conocerte en persona. Mi nombre es Qui Gon Jinn.

Anakin asintió, demasiado perplejo por la familiaridad con que era tratado para responder nada.

- Maestro, ¿cómo es posible?

- Demasiado escéptico para tu propio bien, padawan – bromeó el viejo jedi –. Parece que algunas cosas no cambian con los años.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó levemente, sintiéndose de verdad como un padawan regañado. ¡Pero era tan sorprendente! Y mentiría al decir que no se sentía feliz por ver a Qui-Gon, lo había necesitado tanto durante la guerra. Su guía, su consejo...

- Creo que tienes razón, maestro. Pero sea como sea, es maravilloso volver a verte.

Qui-Gon no respondió con palabras, pero le sonrió con una sonrisa que reservaba exclusivamente para él. Una que se asemejaba demasiado a la sonrisa que dedica un padre a un hijo del que se siente especialmente orgulloso.

- Hermoso el reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos es – admitió el pequeño jedi verde que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen –. No obstante, mucho trabajo que hacer todavía tenemos.

- ¿Trabajo? – Obi-Wan frunció el ceño – ¿A que te refieres? Palpatine ya está muerto.

- Umm... Algo que decir tú todavía tienes, ¿no es así, joven Skywalker?

Anakin se estremeció un tanto ante la reflexiva mirada con la que Yoda lo observaba. Algo tenía ese jedi que... a pesar de ser tan pequeño... le infundaba respeto.

- Bueno... realmente... Vera, maestro – aunque le costó horrores pronunciar ese nombre, un sentido extraño le había obligado a hacerlo. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no era tan horrible. De hecho, no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a cuando dirigía ese título a Palpatine –. Me preocupa el imperio – continuó con más entereza –. Es cierto que el emperador ha sido destruido, pero eso no erradica la amenaza completa del sistema. Ahora el liderato fluctuara sin control entre los grandes Moff y los gobernadores regionales más importantes. A no ser que hagamos algo para solucionarlo, podría fácilmente desembocar en una nueva guerra civil.

- ¿Otra guerra? – el rostro de Obi-Wan parecía repentinamente demacrado.

- Y hay otra amenaza aun más grande – continuó Anakin, implacable –. La estación donde destruía a Palpatine, la Estrella de la Muerta. Todavía no esta concluida, pero cuando finalice su construcción se convertirá en una superarma con potencia suficiente para destruir un planeta.

- ¡Imposible!

- Era el proyecto favorito de Palpatine, y tras su muerte queda a cargo del Gran Moff Tarkin. Tarkin es un hombre ambicioso y sin remordimientos. Si ve su posición amenazada, lo más probable es que huya al borde exterior a completar la estación, y entonces...

No fue necesaria concluir la frase. Todos captaron su significado. Entonces regresaría y sería el fin para la galaxia.

- No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

- No – Yoda, cabeceó hacia Obi-Wan –. Destruida ese arma debe ser, si una oportunidad queremos para la paz en la galaxia. Destruida con presteza.

- Si, ¿pero cómo destruir un monstruo tecnológico semejante? Apenas tenemos recursos...

Qui-Gon alzó la mano con calma, silenciando la urgencia de su aprendiz. Las miradas de Obi-Wan y Yoda se clavaron en él, atentos a lo que tenía que decir. El jedi sonrió, sabiendo que el destino de la galaxia estaba ahora en buenas manos.

En manos del Elegido.

- Creo que Anakin ya ha pensado algo sobre eso, ¿no es así?

xXxXxXx

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Anakin había ultimado los detalles del plan con ayuda de los otros tres jedi, y ahora era el momento de contárselo a su esposa, que como había supuesto, no se mostraba tan receptiva. Acababa de despertar, pero ya parecía respuesta con todas sus energías.

- Anakin, no quiero que lo hagas – suplicó preocupada..

- Pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo – odiaba contradecirla, especialmente en su estado, pero disfrutaba de un modo sano y privado que ella mostrara tal preocupación por él –. No sucederá nada Padmé, te lo prometo.

- No puedo perderte – confesó ella, con los ojos de nuevo plagados de lágrimas. Parecía que se había vuelto una costumbre. O quizá se debiera a la presión de los últimos días, y a las hormonas descontroladas del embarazo –.Si te pierdo me muero.

Y era cierto. En el escaso tiempo que habían compartido, él se había convertido en su vida. En sus tristezas y alegrías, y sus sonrisas y llantos. Necesitaba su presencia para seguir adelante.

- Jamás me perderás – prometió él, añadiendo una suave caricia a su rostro –. ¿Me escuchas? Nunca. Te pertenezco por completo. Me siento atraído a ti desde el primer día que clave la mirada en tus ojos, incluso si entonces no sabía porque el corazón me temblaba de esa manera el verte, o no podía identificar el sentimiento. Pero siempre te he pertenecido. Y siempre voy a volver a ti. Siempre. Sin importar lo lejos que me vaya.

Padmé asintió. El miedo todavía seguía presente pero sus palabras lo aliviaban. Tan hermosas palabras. Y, de algún modo, tan verdaderas. Porque ella creía cada sílaba que él había dicho, por inverosímil que pareciese. Lo creía, lo necesitaba, lo amaba... y eso no iba a cambiar.

- Anakin, te quiero – confesó, sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta –. Te quiero de verdad, profundamente. Mi corazón te pertenece. Necesitaba decírtelo... necesitaba que lo supieses.

Anakin sonrió ampliamente, como nunca había sonreído, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y acompañaba la nueva luz de sus ojos. Él ya lo sabía... lo sentía en la fuerza, pero que ella se lo confesara le otorgaba una felicidad que nunca se había creído capaz de sentir.

Cientos de palabras y reacciones cruzaron su mente. Existían cientos de posibilidad que deseaba efectuar en ese mismo momento: decirle hasta que punto agradecía la declaración, prometerle que él la cuidará siempre, a ella y a sus hijos, repetirle la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos...

Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos el reflejo de un amor tan profundo que sólo era posible compararlo al que él mismo sentía, su cerebro se quedo en silencio, y únicamente pudo acercar su rostro al de ella y volver a besarla, saboreando las mieles infinitas que únicamente esos labios eran capaces de otorgarle.

Padmé correspondió gustosa, envolviendo su cuello alrededor de sus brazos, pues ella también ansiaba ese delicioso contacto. Sus labios se acariciaron, y sus lenguas se tentaron la una a la otra, y por un momento, todo lo ajeno a ese beso, todo lo que cargaba el mundo – preocupaciones, conflictos, ansiedades – quedó excluido de sus conciencias. Sólo existían ellos, ellos dos y ese amor tan profundo cuya intensidad había obrado para salvar el fatal destino de toda una galaxia.

La necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse finalmente, resollando, y Padmé acostó la cabeza en el cálido y confortable pecho de su esposo. Él la estrechó con fuerza exquisita, rozando con sus manos la longitud de su espalda, deseando fundirse con ella y cuestionándose a sí mismo como un ángel como ella había sido destinado a amar a un ser tan imperfecto como él, pero jurándose a sí mismo que, no importa cuanto costara, algún día se haría digno de ese amor.

- Yo te escuche, ¿sabes? – susurró él, lentamente, mientras seguía acunándola –. Cuando luchaba con el emperador... Él me había herido y estaba a punto de rendirme, pero entonces escuche tu voz diciéndome que me amabas y que me necesitabas... que tenía que volver a tu lado, con nuestros hijos. Sólo entonces encontré la fuerza que necesitaba para vencerle... Sólo entonces pude librarme del odio y ver más allá. Tú me distes las fuerzas, Padmé. Sin ti, hoy estaría muerto.

- Anakin... – Padmé sintió que su corazón se estrechaba ante la confesión de su esposo; ante su vulnerabilidad, ante lo cerca que había estado de perderlo y lo afortunada que había sido de encontrarlo. Ante el recuerdo de que pronto, resurgiría la posibilidad de no verlo de nuevo. Aquello volvió a avivar el temor en su interior, pero lo rechazó de plano. No quería estropear ese hermoso momento –. Anakin bésame de nuevo – suplico, a sabiendas que sólo sus besos le aportarían la paz que necesitaba –. Bésame y nunca me sueltes.

Anakin siempre había odiado recibir ordenes, por lo que nunca pensó que se sentirían tan feliz y tan presto de atender los deseos de otra persona. Claro que ella no era cualquier persona. Ella ni siquiera entraba en la calificación de persona. Ella era un ángel. Su ángel. Sólo suyo.

Sus labios volvieron a contactar y después del nuevo beso vino otro, y luego otro, y otro y otro. Ardientes y apasionados. Febriles y ardorosos. Necesitados. Las delicadas caricias del principio también adquirieron un mayor tinte audaz.

Padmé disfrutaba de cómo él la tocaba, con la delicadeza que se sostiene la pieza de porcelana más valiosa, y el amor que sólo un completo enamorado es capaz de impartir... como si fuera la estrella más luminosa del cielo y todavía no creyera su suerte al haber sido bendecido por ella entre sus brazos. De ese modo rozaba su cuello, sus caderas, sus pechos... De ese modo infundía en ella corrientes de placer incontenibles. Tampoco se esforzaba por contenerlas. Ella era suya y no había motivo para esconderlo.

Y ella era tan hermosa. Él la veía, y le era imposible no continuar maravillándose por su hermosura. Y todavía se maravillaba por el hecho de que respondía a sus caricias y se las devolvía. Sus labios se deslizaban más allá de su boca y descendían por su espalda como si no hubiera nada de que repugnarse. Un beso por cada cicatriz. Un nuevo recuerdo para que supliera cada una de ellas. Y continuaban por su torso, su cintura... y lo hacían jadear. Y entonces retornaban a su boca y él volvía a regocijarse con la visión de ese ángel que misteriosamente había accedido a amarle.

- Padmé...

- Anakin... – gimió –. Anakin, hazme tuya... Quiero ser tuya de nuevo... por siempre y para siempre.

Y él se apresuró a complacerla, como siempre hacía. Deleitándose en la fusión de sus cuerpos, en el latir de sus corazones, en sus gemidos, sus palabras... Por siempre y para siempre. No se conformaría con menos.

xXxXxXx

La noche había llegado y él se marcharía al día siguiente, volverían a separarse; tal vez por eso, ninguno de los dos conseguía dormir. Pero permanecía quietos, inmóviles, arropados entre las sábanas con el calor que sólo el cuerpo desnudo del otro podía proporcionarles. Y sus respiraciones al unísono...

Habían hecho el amor tres veces, y Anakin sabía que no sería la última. Agradecía ahora la resistencia física que su duro entrenamiento como Sith le había propiciado, aunque, realmente, jamás pensó emplearla para fines tan provechosos y satisfactorios. Su maldito maestro se revolvería si no estuviese en la tumba.

Sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio. Seguro que Padmé se hubiera sonrojado de acceder a sus pensamientos. Por suerte, todavía no tenía ese don. Ella era tan única. Era imposible cansarse de ella, de su contacto, de sus besos, de la fragancia que destilaba su piel.

Alzó la mano y recorrió con ella su brazo sin ansiedad, con infinita ternura. Y después, lentamente, descendió las caricias hasta su estómago. Allí habitan sus hijos. Su conexión con ellos estaba ya tan establecida que podía sentir su presencia sin apenas concentrarse. Y era tan cálida, tan especial... Un verdadero milagro. Dos seres puros en esencia, tan alejados de todo rastro de maldad que todavía le resultaba difícil creer que él fuese su padre. Pero sus auras les delataban, y también su extraordinaria firma en la fuerza.

- ¿Piensas en ellos?

La voz de su esposa lo sobresaltó ligeramente, y retiró la mano avergonzado, como si hubiera sido pillado in fraganti en medio de una travesura. Pero Padmé le sonrió dulcemente cuando giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, y sus ojos relucían con un brillo especial.

Anakin asintió, todavía sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Si pudieras sentir sus auras, Padmé... Son tan puras... tan frágiles y tan luminosas. Todavía no termino de creer que alguien como yo haya tomado parte en la creación de esos seres, o cómo un ángel como tú ha decido quererme. Y sin embargo... es tan maravilloso.

Padmé sonrió dulcemente, acariciando con sus labios la piel de su esposo. Comprendía sus miedos, y lo admiraba por su valor al exponerlos frente a ella. También deseaba aliviarlos, porque ya no importaba cual fuera su pasado. Él no era Darth Vader. El hombre que había a su lado era Anakin Skywalker, y representaba su futuro.

- A mi siempre me gustaron los niños – confesó suavemente –. Disfrutaba mucho jugando con mis sobrinas... pero nunca creí que algún día tendría dos de ellos creciendo en mi interior. Es tan... mágico y especial. Y has sido tu quien lo ha hecho posible, ¿entiendes? Siempre sido reina, o senadora... pero tú me has convertido en esposa y en madre. Por eso eres todo lo que quiero, Anakin, y todo lo que voy a querer. Por ser quien eres. Porque yo no podría amar a nadie más.

Anakin sonrió agradecido, sintiendo confort en sus palabras, y beso tiernamente sus labios.

- Habrá que buscar nombres...

Padmé lo miró, sonriendo.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

- Tal vez... Leia, para la niña. Significa luz en el idioma natal de mi madre... y es lo que siempre reflejan tus ojos – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Su esposa lo meditó unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido.

- Leia me gusta, pero entonces el niño debería llamarse Luke, que también representa luz en el naboo arcano.

- Leia y Luke. Luke y Leia...

- Luke y Leia. ¿Suenan bien juntos, verdad?

Anakin besó su frente como respuesta.

- Más que bien. Serán unos niños maravillosos.

- ¿No estábamos hablando de los nombres? – bromeó con una sonrisa.

Su esposo le sacó la lengua, en un gesto muy infantil, pero luego se puso serio.

- Padmé, escucha... Yo había pensado esperar, porque se que este no es el mejor lugar, ni tampoco el mejor momento, y ni siquiera tengo una anillo para ofrecértelo, pero te me ofrezco yo mismo. Te quiero más que nada, a ti y a nuestros hijos, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo correspondiendo mi amor... Pero me harás todavía más feliz si aceptas casarte conmigo.

- Pero Anakin, ya estamos casados...

- No – rechazó –. Tú estás casada con Darth Vader, y lo que tuvimos no fue una boda, y tu ni siquiera fuiste allí por voluntad propia. Quiero que te cases conmigo libremente, en los lagos de Naboo, y quiero jurar amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días mirándote fijamente a los ojos, y deseo que tú prometas lo mismo frente a tus seres queridos, y sellar la promesa con un beso. Se que tal vez sea una tontería, pero...

- Calla – Padmé lo silencio posando un dedo en sus labios –. No es ninguna tontería. ¿Por siempre y para siempre?

- Si – Anakin asintió –. Por siempre y para siempre.

- Entonces me convertiré en tu esposa, Anakin Skywalker. Y tú también me has hecho la mujer más afortunada de la tierra al proponérmelo.

* * *

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que no consideréis que me he pasado un poco de empalagosa al final. Por mi parte estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado del nuevo capítulo, y decir que con este, ya sólo quedan dos para el final, uno más y el epílogo. No habría llegado ni la mitad de lejos sin vuestro apoyo, y por eso he de daros las gracias encarecidamente.

En especial, por este capitulo, agradecer sus comentarios a Valdelmar, Kuchi-san, MartaQ, The darkness princess, Sakura Northman Cullen, Warminadore, Princesita Orgullosa, claudia skyangel, Yesenia Rocio, mAfER BlAcK, Seewind. Puede que no tenga tiempo para contestaros a cada uno de vosotros, pero os agradeco en el alma vuestro apoyo. Y este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros!

Y por ahora eso es todo lo que me resta tomodachis... nos vemos para la próxima...

**¿reviews?**


	13. El amanecer de una era

**El amanecer de una era.**

El caza de combate modelo AT26 se imbuyó por sí sólo en el espacio, aun cuando el corazón del piloto permaneciera en el planeta azulado que se desdibujaba tras él, donde, se consoló, su mujer y sus hijos no natos lo aguardarían hasta su regreso.

No es que tuviese miedo de fracasar, _sabía_, la fuerza se lo decía, que volvería a verlos. Aun así no podía evitar que la separación lo dejase en un estado ansioso. Habían disfrutado de tan escaso tiempo juntos...

Pero la misión era lo más importante. La misión aseguraría que la galaxia pudiera disfrutar por fin de la paz y la libertad que por tanto tiempo le habían sido negadas. La misión lo redimiría, en gran parte, de la propia culpa que lo acosaba. Y como argumento de mayor peso, la misión acabaría con los mayores peligros que se cernían peligrosamente sobre su recién formada familia.

Anakin no podía, y no tenía intención, de arriesgarse a que ésta sufriera el más mínimo daño. Sólo de recordar como Padmé había accedido a convertirse en su esposa hacía apenas unas horas, la sonrisa afloraba en sus labios y sentía impulsos de acelerar aún más la nave y dibujar piruetas en el aire con ella.

Pero todavía no era el momento. Esperaría. Y una vez la Estrella de la Muerte quedara hecha pedazos podría empezar a celebrar.

_FLASH BACK_

_En aquella habitación de hospital, donde de forma predestinada se había reunido ese pequeño grupo de cuatro jedis, si es que podía considerarse a un muerto y a un ex-sith como tales, la exposición de Anakin fue acogida con atónito silencio. Tal como él esperaba, Obi-Wan fue el primero en reponerse._

_- Entonces, si te he entendido bien – pronunció lentamente –, lo que pretendes es destruir tú mismo, con única ayuda de una astronave monoplaza y un droide astromecánico, ese monstruo imperial equipado con centenas de torpedos de protones, turbo láser, iones, cargas magnéticas, cañones, cuatro súper destructores y millones de cazas estelares. ¿Correcto? _

_Anakin asintió, satisfecho de que hubiese captado su idea tan rápidamente. El jedi lo miró como si el accidente le hubiese arrebatado todo rastro de cordura._

_- Ten en cuenta que la mitad de esas armas todavía no están en funcionamiento, y descuenta de tu ecuación los súper destructores y los cazas. Ellos no atacarán._

_Obi-Wan frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_- Bueno... – el joven sonrió prepotente –. Tal vez a los jedi nunca os llegó la noticia, pero Palpatine lo dejo todo dispuesto para que el imperio continuara funcionando con normalidad si en algún caso acaecía su muerte. ¿Adivinad a quién nombro su heredero?_

_Los ojos de los jedi que todavía respiraban se clavaron en él con sorpresa. En cambio, a Qui-Gon no pareció afectarle la noticia. Únicamente sonrió satisfecho de que su sospechas llegaran a buen termino. Anakin pensó que se hubiera llevado bien con él, si sus caminos se hubieran cruzado en vida como algo más que enemigos naturales._

_- Tú... – Obi-Wan no salía de su asombro._

_El joven sacudió la cabeza._

_- Yo no. Vader – puntualizó –. Y podemos aprovecharnos de ello para asestar el golpe definitivo._

_- ¿Estás seguro, Anakin? – Qui-Gon se dirigió directamente a él –.Incluso con los clones forzados a obedecerte, sigue siendo un plan arriesgado._

_El joven afrontó su mirada sin tambalear._

_- Tengo que hacerlo. Soy el único que puede._

_- Lo que todavía no entiendo – intervino Obi-Wan –. Es porque el emperador no solucionó dicho problema cuando tú se lo comunicaste tras revisar los planos._

_- Con los jedi ya extintos, se negó a considerar que una pequeña astronave monoplaza tuviese una oportunidad contra su arma definitiva – sonrió de lado –. Tampoco es que yo me esforzara mucho por convencerle._

_- Propio de Sidius perderse en su orgullo es – intervino Yoda por primera vez –. Y derrotados sus planes caerán a causa de ello. Algo más que agradecerte tenemos, ¿no es así, joven Skywalker?_

_Anakin se sonrojo ligeramente, apartándola vista de esos enormes ojos verdes que lo veían sin reproche alguno, con agradecimiento, por mucho que él no se creyera merecedor de ello._

_- Aun así – Kenobi no se daba por vencido. Tal vez porque en su mente permanecía claro el recuerdo de una esposa desesperada, velando el sueño inconsciente de su marido, sin saber si éste llegaría alguna vez a despertar. Tal vez porque, de alguna manera, había llegado a sentir algún tipo de extraño aprecio por ese Sith renegado que los había salvado a todos al caer en el amor –. Todavía tenemos que decir quién..._

_- No – Anakin se mantuvo firme, aun cuando por dentro se sintiera agradecido; casi conmovido. No era capaz de entender como un jedi como él, a quien había estado a punto de asesinar en multitud ocasiones, podía guardar algún tipo de aprecio, o interés en preservar su vida. Al margen de Padmé, habían transcurrido décadas desde la última vez que sintió una preocupación semejante –. Debo ser yo quien lo haga._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Finalmente Kenobi había cedido, y Anakin se dirigía ahora atravesando el espacio a la estación espacial, donde por orden de Darth Vader, el nuevo emperador, todos los más altos y ruines cargos del imperio se habrían reunido para determinar el futuro y la sujeción de la galaxia. Sería un golpe contundente y definitivo. Si todo resultaba bien, el presente sistema habría quebrado antes de concluir el día.

El resto, sería cosa de Padmé.

Anakin se preparó para abandonar la velocidad luz, a sabiendas de que la rapidez y la sorpresa serían elementos esenciales para el buen tino de su plan. La orden ya estaba dada. Todos los clones debían permanecer inmóviles hasta su llegada, y evacuar la estación una vez los altos cargos dieran orden de defenderla.

Podría haber optado por ordenarles que permanecieran en la Estrella, impidiendo con sus armas el escape de los generales y los grandes moff, pero Anakin había rechazado la idea de plano. Incluso bajo la personalidad de Darth Vader, su relación con los clones había sido amena, muchísimo más que con los altos cargos, y sacrificarlos ahora en base al Bien Mayor sería, según su punto de vista, la perpetuación del sistema que trataba de destruir, sólo que enmascarado por una fachada más noble.

Ni hablar. Emaestro Yoda y Obi-Wan podrían opinar lo que quisieran, pero él, Anakin, haría las cosas a su manera. Y pensaba hacerlas bien.

- ¿Preparado, R2?

Un pitido entusiasta resonó como contestación. Anakin sonrió y se apropió de los controles.

R2-D2 era un droide astro mecánico que pertenecía a Padmé y que, según ésta le había contado, llevaba a su lado desde sus tiempos como joven reina, habiéndole salvado varias veces la vida en el proceso. Recientemente, antes de despedirse, la joven le había suplicado que lo llevara consigo en aquella misión, confiando en que el pequeño pero prodigioso droide fuera tan útil para él como lo había sido para ella.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba juntos, Anakin y R2 había congeniado muy bien, y éste se prometió a sí mismo que, si ambos sobrevivían, construiría para él un complemento... Tal vez un simpático droide de protocolo, que pudiera ayudar en la crianza de sus hijos. De niño siempre había querido construir uno para que ayudara a su madre con las tareas del hogar. Ésta era su oportunidad. Además, sería un excelente regalo de bodas para Padmé.

Sonriendo de medio lado e impulsado por esa idea, Anakin salió del hiperespacio y se introdujo de lleno en la lluvia de neones y rayos láser que lo recibieron.

En su tiempo como Darth Vader, las escasas batallas estelares en las que había participado habían sido lo más cercano a un juego para él. Sentir la ingravidez en su propia carne, volar libre, esquivar, disparar, vencer… En el aire sentía que no había nada que pudiera frenarle.

Ni siquiera el conocimiento de todo lo que estaba en juego impidió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa mientras esquivaba con facilidad los torpedos de protones y entraba de lleno en el circuito que lo conduciría a su destino final. Hasta ahora ningún caza había aparecido para perseguirle, pero Anakin presintió que se le acababa la suerte. El gobernador Tarkin y los demás perros falderos se habrían recuperado ya de la falta de clones y algunos de ellos habrían decidido pararlo por sus propios medios.

Bien. Torció los labios con esa medio sonrisa tan característica de él. Que vinieran cuantos quisieran. El juego acaba de comenzar: sin límite de competidores y con sólo un ganador. Él.

Desdeñando el control automático, se valió de la fuerza para esquivar los primeros disparos. Ocho cazas eran los que le perseguían. Cuatro más habían permanecido en la retaguardia. Una pequeña pirueta fue suficiente para confundir a uno de ellos, que sucumbió bajo su propio fuego. Un giró mortal provocó que dos más chocaran contra sí mismos en el aire.

La competición continuaba.

- Muy buena esa, R2 - felicitó al pequeño astrodroide, que había propulsado parte de su carga de combustible contra el visor de una nave enemiga, protegiendo así su flanco izquierdo de un descuido -. Ya sólo quedan cinco. Cuatro – se corrigió así mismo cuando una nueva atrevida maniobra había acabado con la vida de otro caza -. Parece que la retaguardia se suma a nuestra persecución – comprendió, tras un aviso de la fuerza -. ¿Crees que puedes aumentar la velocidad?

Un entusiasta pitido del droide fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Anakin sonrió, y en seguida sintió como la nave aceleraba hasta alcanzar sus propios límites. Nadie en su sano juicio emplearía tal velocidad en un campo de maniobra tan pequeño, sumado al gasto extra de combustible, que se reducía a la mitad rápidamente, pero cuando volaba Anakin se entregaba totalmente a sus instintos, obviando cualquier tipo de racionalidad.

Los cuatro cazas restantes trataron de imitarlo, pero sólo dos de ellos consiguieron mantenerse a flote. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas como nunca antes. Se sentía furiosamente vivo. Skywalker en plena potencia.

- ¿A qué distancia estamos ahora? – R2 trasmitió las coordenadas a la computadora de la astronave, quien a su vez las reflejo en su pantalla.

Menos de un minuto y el objetivo estaría a tiro. Anakin aspiro profundamente, concentrándose y liberando toda su tensión a la fuerza, un sencillo truco jedi que Obi-Wan le había recomendado antes de partir. Era hora de deshacerse de los cazas que faltaban. No podía fallar.

Giró la nave en una voltereta mortal, suspendiéndola boca abajo un instante en el aire, y con una ágil pirueta volvió a introducirse en el circuito. El momento sirvió para que los imperiales le adelantaran y se colocaran a tiro de su objetivo.

Ya no quedaban obstáculos. Únicamente él, la nave, el recorrido, y el reactor principal. Anakin se hundió en la fuerza buscando aquella fusión que había sucedido durante su enfrentamiento con Sidius, y la fuerza lo recibió abriéndole las puertas de los confines del universo. Vestigios del pasado, presente y futuro. Ya nada le estaba velado. Pero Anakin rechazó ese conocimiento y se concentró en el ahora.

El objetivo apareció ante su vista. La misma fuerza guió sus acciones.

Un disparo.

Un acierto.

Una explosión.

La destrucción un imperio.

El triunfo de una galaxia.

….

Los asientos del senado no habían vuelto a estar tan rebosantes desde la proclamación del mismísimo imperio, media década atrás. Una proclamación que había supuesto el fin de una era, el anochecer de una civilización, el crepúsculo de los jedi. Una proclamación que fue recogida bajo un estruendoso aplauso.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquel preciso momento, tan determinante en la vida de billones de seres alrededor de la galaxia. Muchísimas más cosas iban a cambiar. Porque ahora, en este instante, el futuro, la libertad, la democracia, vuelven a estar en juego. Este es el instante en que todo cambia, el instante en el que el ahora se convierte en pasado.

El instante en que una nueva esperanza surge de nuevo.

El palco del emperador, antaño conocido con el benévolo canciller, se alza por encima de los demás asientos. Los senadores contienen la respiración, y no son los únicos. Millones de seres, familias, ancianos, niños, sentados en sus hogares les imitan sin ser conscientes. La reunión de hoy, convocada con máxima urgencia, está siendo grabada y retransmitida en cada planeta, en cada nave, en cada casa. Y sin saber por qué, todos presienten en cambio. Los esposos se estrechan las manos con fuerza prometiéndose superar juntos lo que venga, y los niños se abrazan a sus padres con un resquicio de incomprensión en los ojos.

La figura encapuchada, el centro de todo aquel espectáculo, da un paso al frente, y deja que la túnica que cubre su rostro caiga. Ahora las respiraciones contenidas se convierten en sus exclamaciones y gritos de espasmo. Ella se mantiene serena, erguida, sin demostrar un ápice de incomodidad pese a las decenas de capas que cubren su piel y el elaborado peinado que da realeza a su titulo. Ella fue una reina en otro tiempo. Ella fue una senadora. Ella es una emperatriz.

Y únicamente cuando todos los murmullos que su aparición ha causado se apagan, ella da un paso al frente, con la barbilla en el alto y los ojos brillantes, y su voz resuena en los cuarteles del senado. Y en cada hogar, en cada nave, en cada planeta… sus palabras se escuchan.

Y con ellas retorna la esperanza.

- Senadores, delegados y demás miembros del senado. Muchos de vosotros me conocéis desde hace más de diez años. Sabéis que serví como reina electa en mi planeta durante dos legislaturas. Serví como senadora de Naboo en los gloriosos días de la Antigua Republica, y continué desempeñando mi cargo como miembro del Senado Imperial. Mis ojos vivieron el último esplendor de la democracia y contemplaron en primera persona la decadencia que, en última instancia, supuso su destrucción. Ahora me presento ante ustedes por una causa gravísima: el Emperador, el Supremo Gobernante Galactico, ha sido asesinado.

La explosión que siguió a dicha declaración se alzó por encima de sus propias palabras, obligándola a guardar silencio. Rostros horrorizados, exclamaciones incrédulas, sonrisas victoriosas, ojos esperanzados… Ante todo, incertidumbre. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

Cuando transcurridos unos minutos, el ambiente te fue calmando, Amidala pudo retomar su discurso.

- Si, también a mi me costó asumirlo cuando ésta verídica información llegó a mis oídos. Pero la negación no nos ayudará a superar esta crisis, senadores. La negación no ayudará a la galaxia en estos tiempos de incertidumbre. Pues la tragedia todavía no concluye aquí. Lord Vader, mi esposo, designado como su sucesor por el propio emperador, también ha caído. Y junto a él, cada Gran Moff y cada gobernador regional de los conclaves más selectos del imperio.

De nuevo, palabras de negación se alzaron por toda la sala. Gritos y abucheos. Exclamaciones de terror y de alivio. Únicamente tres seres permanecieron estoicos e inmutables, con expresiones serenas, sin apartar la vista de la plataforma del canciller. Dos jedi, uno alto y humanoide y otro de baja estatura, y un joven sin clasificar cuya actuación había cambiado el destino de la galaxia entera.

Amidala retomó la palabra.

- Lloró la pérdida con vosotros senadores, especialmente aquella que me afecta más personalmente. Pero es nuestro deber continuar la labor que ellos empezaron sin pausa y sin dilación. Por ello, y de forma inmediata, hago entrar en vigor el testamento de mi esposo, donde Lord Vader, como su última voluntad, me declara heredera y única sucesora al trono de este Supremo Imperio Galáctico.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, donde cada cual se esforzaba por digerir esas palabras, el griterio fue atronador. Pero Amidala no permitió que las exclamaciones y juramentos de apoyos alteraran la grávida expresión de su rostro. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de a cumbre de su discurso.

- Tomado conocimiento sobre esto, os informo, en mi primera actuación como Emperatriz, me propuse encontrar a los asesinos y hacerlos pagar por su crimen. Y tras largo tiempo de investigación descubrí que los asesinos descubrieron la ubicación y la fecha de una importante reunión, en la que todos los altos cargos del imperio estarían presenten, y aprovecharon tal evento para, cobardemente, volarlo todo en pedazos. ¡La reunión tuvo lugar en una enorme estación que nuestro emperador construía en secreto! ¡Una estación militar conocida como Estrella de la Muerta y también designada como "el arma definitiva"! ¡Una estación militar de medidas extraordinarias y diseñada estratégicamente con potencia suficiente para destruir un planeta entero sin esfuerzo aparente!

Amidala pausó un momento, dejando espacio para que sus palabras calaran hondo en los espectadores, sin que ningún sonido interrumpiera tal momento.

- ¡Un planeta entero senadores! - retomó entonces la palabra -. ¡Un planeta! ¡Un mundo! ¡Millones y millones de vidas! Nos, vosotros, vuestras familias… aniquilados en el espacio de tiempo que dura un pestañeo. Sin opción. Sin dilación. Sin culpa. ¡El arma definitiva de nuestro Sacro Imperio! Y superada la incredulidad, superado el horror, superado el miedo… me pregunte a mí misma: ¿realmente es mi deber castigar a los que libraron a la galaxia de tan pesada carga? ¿Realmente debo yo erigirme juez sobre quien bien pudo salvar mi planeta de su aniquilación total? ¿Mi amado Naboo? ¿Nuestros queridos hogares?

Hábilmente, Amidala detuvo su discurso llegada a esa parte, permitiendo que respuestas de negación y alivio se extendieran por toda la sala, enciendo el animo de los presentes. Después su voz volvió a alzarse por todo los rincones de senado, lenta, pesarosa, persuasiva.

- Hubo un tiempo, senadores, en que la mera mención de un arma como aquella hubiera horrorizado a esta augusta cámara. Hubo tiempo… un tiempo muy lejano, donde el control y la dominación bajo los cuales fue forjado este imperio eran palabras ajenas. ¡Un tiempo de democracia! ¡Un tiempo de igualdad! ¡Un tiempo de paz! Un tiempo en el cual se cometieron errores, muchos errores… ¡Pero un tiempo del que yo me siento orgullosa!

La explosión de aplausos fue instantánea. Gritos, exhumaciones, emoción… Alegría multiplicada por mil. Porque todos ellos, todos los que antaño habían aplaudido al imperio, habían sufrido en sus propias carnes lo que esa institución realmente significaba. Y las suaves pero determinadas palabras de Amidala habían abierto el apetito de algo mejor.

- Lo ha conseguido - había una pizca de incredulidad en su tono -. La cámara entera la apoya.

- Por supuesto que sí - a diferencia de Obi-Wan, Anakin no parecía para nada asombrado. Sus ojos tampoco se apartaron ahora de su esposa, a quien contemplaba con completa admiración y apoyo.

El jedi lo miró divertido.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías haber sido emperador.

- La política nunca ha sido lo mío - replicó el otro con un gesto despectivo, sin apartar los ojos de su esposa, que continuaba hablando -. Senadores codiciosos, aduladores cobardes, e interminables reuniones sin sentido ni conclusión… Padmé dice que mi talento se enfoca más en… negociaciones agresivas - sonrió travieso, para después recuperó el gesto serio -. Además, ella nunca me hubiera perdonado de aceptar ser emperador.

- Y tu harías cualquier cosa por ella - sentenció el jedi con seguridad, pero como si todavía le costara entender tal sentimiento.

Anakin lo observó divertido.

- Pensé que eso había quedado claro.

- Poderoso sentimiento amor es - intervino el pequeño duende verde, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio -. Quizá subestimarlo en el pasado los jedi hicimos. Error mío eso es.

Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacía él confuso.

- Maestro Yoda, ¿qué…?

Yoda golpeó el suelo con su pequeño bastón.

- Redimido al joven Skywalker el amor por su esposa ha. ¡Redimido! Así pues, apego, amor, posesión, tal vez un camino hacía el lado oscuro no sean. Enseñar a controlar tales sentimientos nosotros debimos, en lugar de condenarlos. Muchas cosas podrían haber evitado entonces… - sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre -. Muchas cosas.

- Tal vez sea cierto maestro - accedió el jedi -, pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos poder para cambiar lo ocurrido. Nuestro poder está en el ahora.

- Palabras sabías son esas, Obi-Wan. Meditar nucho sobre está nueva compresión de la fuerza yo haré, antes de que la Nueva Orden sea forjada.

Obi-Wan asintió y ambos volvieron a centrarse en el discurso que estaba desarrollando Amidala.

- ¡A pesar de nuestro anteriores fallos, se que juntos podremos lograrlo! Por ello, confiando en ustedes y en que el sistema puede ser mejorado, renuncio con acción inmediata a todos los poderes extraordinarios que conlleva mi cargo, y de vuelvo al senado la completa autoridad legislativa bajo la cual fue concebido. Propongo también, para evitar una catastrofe de proporciones semejantes a la que hemos vivido, una enmienda bajo la cual el poder ejecutivo sea divido en un triunvirato, tres miembros para ejercer en cooperación el papel de Cancilleres de la Republica.

La moción fue recibida entre aplausos y más aplausos.

- Así mismo, para la protección de todos los habitantes libres de esta galaxia, propongo el mantenimiento del Ejecito Clon, cuyo aumento anual de nuevas unidades se verá reducido en tres cuartas partes. Su tutela continuara perteneciendo al Senado como unidad, y en tiempos de paz se ocupara de realizar tabores comunitarias en los planetas menos afortunados, así como de reparar el mal cometido en estos años al servicio exclusivo del imperio.

Todos los rostros expresaron su conformidad.

- Por último, es mi intención y mi deber recordar a un grupo, amante de la paz, que ayudo a formar la Republica desde sus más humildes orígenes, y que se mantuvo a su servicio durante varios miles de años. Durante milenios ellos fueron conocidos como sus guardianes más leales, y durante las Guerras Clon lucharon con arrojo y valentía como generales en el frente. Lucharon por defender unos valores por los cuales merece la pena morir: democracia, justicia, igualdad, libertad, paz.

Nuevos aplausos, exclamaciones de asentimiento y la palabra "jedi" comenzaron a ser pronunciadas por la multitud, a pesar de que Amidala todavía no los había identificado como tales.

- Por desgracia - continuo plagando su tono de tristeza tras unos instantes -, ellos también fueron los primeros en comprender la verdadera amenaza que se cernía sobre dichos valores y no dudaron en actuar en su contra, sin temor a las represalias. Acorralados a traición, fueron eliminados por los mismos hombres con quienes habían compartido su hombro en la batalla. ¡Fueron traicionados, senadores! ¡Fueron aniquilados! Y lo que es peor, ¡fueron condenados por esta misma cámara! ¡La augusta cámara a la que habían entregado su lealtad y su vida por varios miles de años!

Ahora los senadores se revolvían en sus asientos, y muchos de ellos portaban expresiones que se debatían entre la rabia por lo ocurrido y la culpa por haber formado parte.

- Es tarde para arrepentirse. Yo misma fui engañada y creí en el falso complot que se les adjudicó para destruirles. Es tarde para arrepentirse… ¡pero no para rectificar! ¡Ni para compensarles por nuestro error! Por ello, senadores, yo propongo buscar a los supervivientes y, con su aprobación, restaurar la Orden Jedi. Un elemento independiente del Senado, pero voluntariamente a su servicio. Un elemento libre de facciones políticas, que persigue el beneficio de todos. Un elemento incorruptible, libre, sereno, democrático. ¡Los guardianes de la paz!

Rugidos de aprobación condecoraron toda la sala. No había duda. Cada uno de los presentes lucharía por hacer realidad las palabras de Amidala sin dudarlo un instante.

- También ha conseguido esto - en la voz de Obi-Wan ya no había incredulidad, únicamente alegría y admiración.

Anakin asintió.

- Ella es increible.

El jedi centró su atención en él.

- ¿Y tú qué harás? Supongo que no te interesa unirte a la Nueva Orden.

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

- No nací para ser un jedi, Obi-Wan. Al menos no en esta vida. Incluso si ella no estuviera - miró a Padmé -, he vivido demasiado tiempo sumergido en el Lado Oscuro.

- Comprendo. De todos modos tú eres el Elegido, la fuerza fluye en ti de un modo diferente a nosotros, no estoy seguro si nuestra lecciones pueden aplicarse a ti en su totalidad - reflexionó un momento -. ¿Y qué hay de tus hijos?

Anakin sonrió con cariño al pensar en ellos.

- Padmé me arrancaría la cabeza si permito que la Orden los aparte de ella - bromeó, pero después se puso serio -. Mi madre dijo que era mi destino traer el equilibrio a la fuerza a través de mi descendencia, pero… no voy a obligarles. No voy a planear su vida antes de que nazcan, o antes de que sean lo suficientemente maduros para decidir por sí mismos. Voy a criarlos con Padmé, y haré que crezcan en un hogar rodeado de amor. Y cuando llegue el momento… será su elección.

El jedi asintió. A pesar de que le fuera ajena, admiraba su decisión. La escuchaba, y casi no podía evitar sentir un resquicio de envidia. Tal vez el maestro Yoda tuviera razón. Tal vez fuera hora de cambiar algunas cosas. Tal vez la Nueva Orden no tuviera que ser la Vieja Orden resurgida. Tal vez debieran aprender de errores pasados y superarse a sí mismos.

Tal vez el apego no fuera tan malo.

- Obi-Wan - el jedi diluyó sus pensamientos erráticos al sentir su llamada, encontrándose con un paz de ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente -. Necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Cómo…? - arrugó el ceño sin entender.

- A pesar de lo que he dicho, la fuerza estará en su sangre profundamente arraigada. Será parte de ellos como podrían serlo sus ojos, o sus manos. Es un privilegio. Un don. Y deben aprender a desarrollarlo, independientemente si después eligen ponerlo al servicio de la galaxia o guardarlo para sí mismos. Quiero que me ayudes.

Obi-Wan lo miró curioso.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres un gran jedi. Y serás un gran maestro para mis hijos. Mucho mejor de lo que yo podría llegar ser.

Obi-Wan posó una mano sobre su hombro, conmovido por esa repentina ola de confianza. Desde el primer momento había sentido un extraño y errático lazo con ese hombre, como si sus destinos hubiesen estado unidos por la fuerza desde mucho antes, pero había estado demasiado asustado, o desconfiado, para aceptarlo. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento.

- Será un placer y un honor para mi entrenar a tus hijos, Anakin, siempre que cuente con tu ayuda en todo momento. Dos pequeños Skywalker darán mucho trabajo, especialmente si se parecen a su padre, y digas lo que digas, estoy seguro de que nadie mejor que tú sabrá como tratar correctamente con ellos.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza, levemente sonrojado.

- Gracias por eso, señor - agradeció, demasiado tímido para enfocarle a los ojos.

- Obi-Wan - corrigió el otro.

El joven hizo un esfuerzo por enfrentar su mirada y se sorprendió de la sinceridad que halló en ellos, además de algún otro sentimiento. Quien sabe. Cosas más raras habían pasado. Y lo sentía en la fuerza, el lazo entre ellos ya había empezado a formarse. Tal vez algún aquel estoico jedi pudiera convertirse en su primer amigo.

Por ahora, asintió con confianza y sonrió levemente, aceptando su nombre.

- Obi-Wan.

…

-Para aquellos que tengan dudas, la Nueva Republica no será un calco de la antigua - continuaba Amidala, acercándose a la conclusión de su discurso -. Mi intención, _nuestra _intención, no debe ser olvidar estos terribles años que hemos vivido, ni los errores que nos condujeron a ellos. ¡Nosotros debemos recordarlos! ¡Nosotros debemos aprender sobre ellos! ¡Nosotros debemos superarlos! Construir juntos una Nueva Republica donde los intereses comerciales estén siempre sometido a la moral y a la ética. Un Republica igualitaria donde el bien común nunca sea aplastado por la corrupción y la codicia. ¡Una Republica de la que todos los pueblos querrán formar parte!

- Así pues - prosiguió, cuando el nuevo estallido de aplausos se hubo calmado -, en pro de la democracia, renuncio desde ahora a mi cargo público, y solicito proceder a las elecciones del nuevo triunvirato, dando mi voto personal a Mon Mothma de Chandrila, Bail Organa de Alderaan, y a Bel Iblis de Corellia.

A pesar de las protestas generales contra el retiro de Amidala, casi la totalidad de ellos hubieran deseando contarla a ella entre los miembros del nuevo triunvirato, los tres nombres fueron acogidos entre aplausos y exclamaciones de conformidad y de apoyo.

Anakin supo que lo había logrado. La influencia de su esposa era tal, que sin ocupar ya ningún cargo público, lograría que fueran ellos los elegidos. Mothma, Organa e Iblis. Parecía tan lejano el tiempo en que había desconfiado de ellos, sospechoso de su participación como líderes de la Alianza… Su maestro no le había escuchado, e irónicamente ahora se alegraba de ello.

Harían un buen trabajo. Eran de hecho el equipo perfecto. Bel Iblis proveería sus excelentes consejos tácticos y estratégicos, tan vitales para la conversión pacifica que la galaxia necesitaba; Organa aportaría acceso a los recursos y a la inteligencia necesarios; y Mon Mothma se convertiría en la cara pública de la Nueva Republica, con su habilidad de inspirar y unir a las personas.

El resto era cuestión de tiempo.

…

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres replantearte la decisión? Todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer y nos serías de gran ayuda.

Padmé sacudió su cabeza, mirando con cariño a su vieja amiga. Como era de esperar, la sesión se había alargado hasta casi entrada la noche, pero por fin el debate había concluido y los senadores y demás asistentes habían abandonado sus asientos, hasta el día siguiente, y se habían unido al resto de alborozados seres que celebraban el regreso de la libertad y la Republica alrededor de la galaxia.

Mothma, sin embargo, la había interceptado antes de que ella pudiera abandonar los cuarteles del senado con su esposo, que la había estado esperando y ahora se mantenía unos pasos al margen, discreto.

- Te lo agradezco Mon. Pero sé que lo haréis bien sin mi. La galaxia está en buenas manos - afirmó con confianza -. Y yo ya he luchado suficiente, al menos por ahora.

Su amiga asintió, comprensiva.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

- Volver a Naboo - respondió sin dudar -. A casa. Ser simplemente Padmé. Criar a mis hijos… y estar con el hombre que amo - sonrió, el mero pensamiento la maravillaba -.

- ¿Familia? ¿Hijos? ¿De qué estás hablando Padmé?

Padmé únicamente sonrió y se giró hacía la figura encapuchada que esperaba unos pasos por detrás, haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. Anakin obedeció, algo tímido, pero Padmé le tomó de la mano para colocarlo junto a ella.

- Mon, te presento a Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, está es la senadora Mon Mothma, una muy buena amiga mía.

Con algo de vergüenza, Anakin estrechó la mano de la mujer, quien parecía demasiado impactada para decir nada.

- Encantada de conocerte, Anakin - se repuso al fin.

- El honor es mío, senadora. Canciller, quiero decir - se corrigió al recordar el nuevo título que se le había asignado -. Padmé asegura que harás un gran trabajo a favor de la galaxia.

Mon sonrió, aceptando el cumplido, pero en seguida giró su rostro hacía Padmé quien decidió poner fin a su confusión.

- Anakin y yo vamos a casarnos. Y estamos esperando gemelos - su rostro se ilumino al pronunciar la última palabra, e inconscientemente condujo las manos hacía su estómago en un reflejo instintivo.

- ¿Gemelos? - Momtha no cabía en sí de su asombro -. Pero yo creía… Darth Vader…

Padmé interrumpió sus balbuceos con firmeza.

- Darth Vader era sólo una máquina sin sentimientos creada por el emperador para estar a su servicio. Nuestros caminos jamás se entrelazaron más allá del nombre. Por el contrario, Anakin - dio un paso hacía él, colocándose a su sombra, y lo miró sonriente - es el hombre que amo. Nuestros hijos son fruto de ese amor. Y mi deber ya no pertenece a la Republica, sino únicamente a ellos. Al igual que mi corazón - concluyo sinceramente.

- Comprendo - y a través del brillo de sus ojos, Padmé vio que la comprendía de verdad -. Y soy feliz por ti, Padmé - Mon sonrió -, de verdad. En cuanto a ti Anakin, más vale que la cuides bien. Tienes un tesoro en tus manos.

Anakin asintió, totalmente de acuerdo, e inclinó la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposa, mientras la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

- El tesoro mas valioso que pude encontrar - corroboró al cabo de un instante -. Mi ángel - añadió en un susurró para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle.

No se demoraron más. Mon se despidió de ellos y los observó marcharse hasta que desaparecieron a lo lejos, tomados de la mano, más allá de las escalinatas que daban paso al senado.

Anakin y Padmé. Dos únicos seres en una galaxia infinita. Ambos vivieron vidas totalmente diferentes. Ambos sufrieron. Ambos lucharon. Ambos temieron haberse perdido a sí mismos. Pero estaban destinados.

Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar del dolor y de las lágrimas, de los amigos perdidos, ambos coincidían en una cosa: pues no cambiarían ni un instante, ni uno sólo, por la esperanza de llegar a ese momento. El momento en que el futuro se habría ante ellos.

Guerreros, amantes, padres.

Unidos por la fuerza.

Almas gemelas.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado tomodachis. Apenas puedo creerlo. El último capítulo. Así acaba está historia. No se si es buen momento para disculparme por mis continuos altibajos en su publicación, y mis demoras. Pero se que no habría llegado tan lejos sin vuestro apoyo, sin vuestro entusiasmo y vuestros continuos comentarios.

Ocho meses han transcurrido desde que publique el primer capítulo. ¡Y pensar que había planeado esta historia como un breve relato, de no más de cinco o seis capítulos!

Aun así todavía no es momento de depresiones. ¡Aun queda el epilogo! ¡La verdadera conclusión de esta historia!

Espero de verdad traeroslo pronto para que lo disfrutéis sin demora. Pero hasta entonces, espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste y que continués ansiosos por el final.

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualizacion, amigo/as! ¡Será la última!

Sayonara... y como siempre:

¿**reviews**?


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

En el lejana Naboo, en una glorieta cubierta de rosas desde la que se divisaba un resplandeciente lago, Anakin y Padmé se cogían de la mano, él vistiendo una túnica formal de colores oscuros y ella un hermoso vestido blanco de encajes floridos. La terraza se hallaba situada sobre un hermoso jardín, y el lago y las montañas se elevaban al fondo, en un paisaje azul y púrpura. El agua estaba inmóvil, la luz era la adecuada, y las montañas reflejadas en el lago eran réplicas casi perfectas.

Al frente de los novios un sólo hombre oficiaba la ceremonia de matrimonio, pero a su alrededor, la familia de Padmé contemplaba la escena con alegría. Ruwee sostenía en brazos a su esposa, mientras el rostro de ésta se veía surcado por lágrimas de orgullo y emoción. Las pequeñas Ryoo y Pooja observaban resplandecientes a los novios situadas junto a su padre, Darred Naberrie.

Al fondo de la sala, un pequeño androide astro mecánico no desviaba su atención de la pareja, mientras sus censores captaban en video las imágenes para reproducirlas posteriormente. A su lado, con una cubierta dorada protegiendo sus circuitos, un nuevo droide le hacía compañía. El amo Anakin lo había diseñado personalmente en las semanas anteriores al acontecimiento, como regalo para Padmé. A pesar de sus funciones protocolarías, poseía una personalidad que R2 sólo podía calificar de extraña y defectuosa. Pero eso no era del todo malo. Al contrario. R2 reconocía a la familia que molestar a 3PO se había convertido en su actividad favorita; excepto tal vez acompañar al amo Anakin en alguno de sus vuelos suicidas. Para carecer de circuitos, ese humano no volaba nada mal.

A la derecha de los novios, junto a la barandilla que daba al lado se situaban los testigos. Sola, la hermana de la novia, radiante con su vestido en tonos azules, brillando feliz porque su hermana al fin hubiera encontrado a un hombre que amar, y que la amara. Junto a ella, sonriendo algo adusto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, el testigo del novio. Anakin le había suplicado tan encarecidamente que aceptara tal lugar que, pese a la sorpresa por el ofrecimiento, Obi-Wan no pudo negarse. Ahora los observaba a ambos juntos, pronunciando sus votos, y veía las olas de fuerza que fluyendo a su alrededor, entremezclándose hasta formar una sola, y se alegraba de haber aceptado.

Así, el conjunto de invitados formaba sólo un pequeño grupo, pero eran más que suficientes, pues Anakin no reparaba en ninguno de ellos. Él no podía apartar la atención de la novia. Hermosa, pura, resplandeciente. Un ángel que había atravesado las puertas del cielo furtivamente para caer en sus brazos.

A él nunca le había parecido más bella que en ese momento, estando allí para unir libremente sus destinos. El suave vestido blanco que había elegido era sencillo y lo agradecía, sus regios atuendos estaban hermosamente diseñados, pero sólo conseguían desviar la atención de la más hermosamente diseñada Padmé. Aun así, preciosos bordados cosidos a mano con hilo dorado decoraban el escote y descendían diluyéndose en pequeños formas hasta el vuelo que se extendía a sus pies. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y libre de cualquier tiara, peinado para realzar sus rizos naturales. Su rostro era lo más bello del conjunto.

Sus preciosos ojos castaños enmarcados en negro y bordeados con sombras lilas y violáceas. Sus cejas perfectamente delineadas. Su piel sedosa, refrescante. Sus labios tintados en una mezcla de rosa y rojo como tentación para ser besados. Y unido a eso su aura en la fuerza, tan llamativa para él como un faro ardiente en noches sin estrellas. El coraje de su espíritu, la bondad de su corazón, una fortaleza sin limites reforzada por la presencia de otros dos seres, demasiados pequeños para ser detectados en la lisura de su vientre, pero lo suficientemente poderosos para cegar a un viajero ciego en los caminos de la fuerza.

Si vida había cambiando radicalmente desde el momento en que la conoció. Ella le había cambiado. Y él no podría ofrecerle nada a cambio que compensara la salvación de su alma. Pero se prometió, justo en ese instante, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y el sacerdote finalizaba los votos que los convertirían en marido y mujer, que cada minuto de su nueva vida estaría orientado a hacerla feliz y que moriría antes de permitir que sufriera cualquier daño.

Prometió a ella, a él mismo, a los allí presentes, a la galaxia entera, que nunca dejaría de amarla. Y esa fue una promesa que el joven Skywalker se aseguró de cumplir. Hasta el final de sus días.

…

_Varios años más tarde..._

Dos pequeños gemelos reían a lo lejos, para tortura de su maestro Obi-Wan, a quien cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerlos en sus travesuras. Ambos habían crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos y, cerca de cumplir los ocho años, demostraban ya el mismo talento innato para la fuerza de su padre.

Anakin lo observaba desde la distancia, incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Su pequeña familia vivía feliz en los lagos de Naboo, lejos de cualquier presión mediática o política, y Luke y Leia crecían como dos niños normales, sin conocimiento del oscuro pasado que amenazaba la niñez y la juventud de su padre. Él se lo revelaría algún día, cuando fuera el momento. Pero por ahora, Padmé y él preferían que continuasen así, inocentes, haciendo gala de esa pureza e ingenuidad que sólo en los niños es posible encontrar.

Aquella decisión no impedía que ambos fueran adiestrados en los caminos de la fuerza, un don y un privilegio que les correspondía desde su nacimiento, pero la decisión de convertirse o no en caballeros jedis la tomarían cuando fueran adultos, y tuvieran la madurez suficiente para ello. Tal vez decidieran servir así a la galaxia, o tal vez prefirieran elegir otro camino. Independientemente de su decisión, él los apoyaría siempre.

Cuando los gemelos habían cumplido los tres años y los objetos empezaban a volar por la casa dependiendo de su estado de humor, él y Padmé había comprendido que era el momento de comenzar a entrenarlos. Y tras consultarlo con su esposa, ella había apoyado su decisión de que fuera Obi-Wan quien lo hiciera, dado él largo camino que él aún tenía recorrer antes de conseguir un aura tan pura como la del maestro jedi.

Durante los años posteriores a su matrimonio, Obi-Wan le había enseñado técnicas de meditación y otros ejercicios jedi, que esperaba le sirvieran para purificar su aura y alcanzar la paz espiritual que le negaba su pasado. Por su parte él había tratado de enseñarle a entrar en completa comunión con la fuerza, tal cual había hecho al matar el emperador, aunque todavía no sabía si aquella sería una posibilidad únicamente válida para él y sus descendientes, o si cualquier sensible a la fuerza podría llevarla a cabo. Seguían investigando.

Tanto él como Obi-Wan dividían su tiempo entre el que pasaban en Naboo y el que dedicaban a La Capital, donde el maestro Yoda había vuelto a poner la orden en funcionamiento, con la inestimablemente guía y ayuda de Qui-Gon. El Código había sido anulado y rescrito desde sus inicios, tomando en consideración lo aprendido y la nueva naturaleza manifiesta de la fuerza.

Tras varios años de deliberación, los padawan continuaban siendo infantes, pero a éstos se le permitía regresar a sus hogares durante cuatro semanas cada año, siempre que así lo eligieran ellos, y los padres u hermanos tenían derecho a visitarlos uno de cada dos fines de semana. El amor se había demostrado como algo poderoso y positivo, siendo el camino para que un Sith volviera al lado luminoso, pero la disciplina continuaba siendo muy necesaria en la vida de un jedi.

Respecto a la posesión y el apego, el maestro Yoda se había mantenido firme. Un jedi tendría la posibilidad de unir su vida a otra persona si tal era su deseo, pero no podría iniciar ningún tipo de relación romántica antes de haber sido nombrado caballero, pues sólo entonces dispondría de la madurez y experiencia necesaria para comprometerse, y para superponer su deber a ese amor si fuese necesario.

Ya se habían formado algunas relaciones de ese tipo entre los supervivientes de las purgas, que habían regresado a Corusant tras el fin del imperio y el restablecimiento de la Republica, pero principalmente entre diferentes miembros de la orden.

Anakin estaba satisfecho. Tenía el presentimiento de que algún día al menos uno de sus hijos llegaría a formar parte de esa orden, y le dolería en el alma que se les negara el placer de una familia debido a ello, especialmente porque sabía de primera mano lo importante y valiosa que ésta era. Sin Padmé él nunca habría encontrado el camino.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Padmé había llegado a su lado, colocándose junto a él en la pequeña galería y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Anakin la atrajo hacía sí y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de contestar.

- En ti. Y en nuestros hijos - respondió sinceramente -. En lo perdido que estaría sin vosotros, y en las gran persona que tú eres, y que ellos llegaran a ser algún día.

- Anakin.

Padmé siempre pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera tan especial, que lo hacía sentir tan amado, tan necesario, tan querido, como si fuera el único. A pesar del tiempo, continuaba tan hermosa como siempre, incluso más, pues la maternidad había asentado sus curvas dando realce a sus pechos. Pero Anakin sabía que independientemente de su aspecto él siempre la consideraría la más preciosa de todas. Su ángel.

Ella tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Después de que Luke y Leia cumplieran los cinco años, había recuperado lentamente su figura política. Aunque no disponía de ningún cargo formal, el senado había solicitado para ella el título representativo de "Consejera" y su influencia era tal que cualquier sugerencia que hiciera inmediatamente era tomada en consideración por todos los senadores.

En los últimos meses, dado que la galaxia disfrutaba de paz y los jedis volvían a ocuparse de los pequeños conflictos, Padmé había iniciado un empresa para liberar a los planetas del borde exterior del control de los hutt y erradicar la esclavitud de forma absoluta e inamovible. Por ahora había logrado ya varios avances.

Su amor continuaba tan firme como al principio, evolucionando con ellos y fortaleciéndose más a cada momento juntos. Había habido momentos difíciles, noches enteras en las que él era acosado por pesadillas de su pasado y ella permanecía despierta consolándolo, jurándole que era una buena persona y que ella lo amaba por encima de todo. Pero la llegada de Luke y Leia había contribuido a mejorar las cosas, trayendo con ellos la paz que su alma tanto ansiaba, y esos episodios fueron disminuyendo progresivamente, al punto de que casi habían desaparecido.

Con su apoyo, Anakin decidió que trataría de compensar a la galaxia el daño causado, y desde aquel momento había iniciado su apoyo formar a la orden, acompañando a Obi-Wan en muchos de sus viajes y cruzadas más difíciles. Hacía tiempo que el jedi se había convertido a algo parecido a un hermano, y sin duda un segundo padre para sus hijos.

- Sé que serán grandes personas - afirmó ella -. Como su padre.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y no se molestó en contradecirla, replicar que alguien con un pasado como el suyo nunca sería grande. Sabía que no serviría para convencerla y que sólo la entristecería. Padmé creía en él, y precisamente esa firme creencia era lo que lo impulsaba a tratar de cumplir sus propósitos, aunque fuera en vano.

Ella acarició su cabello con sus delicadas manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, como si supiera exactamente cuales eran sus pensamientos y le estuviera dando las gracias por confiar en ella y por amarla tanto. A lo lejos Luke y Leia divisaron a sus padres y corrieron hacía ellos, bajo la sonrisa permisa de su maestro, que los saludó a ambos con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de caminar hacía la casa e introducirse en ella con un paso mucho más relajado.

Anakin recogió en sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras Padmé hacía lo mismo con su hijo. Pronto serían los dos demasiado pesados para permanecer en ese lugar de lujo, pero mientras disfrutaban con orgullo el tiempo que les quedaba. La familia completa observó como el Sol se ponía desde la galería, donde una vez Anakin y Padmé compartieron sus votos, con sus siluetas reflejadas en el agua del lago, seguros y confiados, sabiendo que aunque con el tiempo el mundo cambiara, los lazos que ahora los unían permanecerían siempre.

* * *

Anakin y Padmé vivieron juntos como un matrimonio durante sesenta y siete años, siendo encontrados sus cuerpos una mañana de agosto por su hija, por aquel entonces madre y abuela. Fallecieron juntos mientras dormían. Hay quien sospecha que ante la salud debilitada de su esposa, fue Anakin quien decidió aliviar su sufrimiento durmiéndola en la fuerza y después entregándose él mismo a ella, incapaz de soportar una existencia donde ella ya no estuviera.

Padmé Amidala fue recordaba como amante madre y esposa, y llorada en su muerte por sus dos hijos, sus cuatro nietos, y sus siete bisnietos. La galaxia la recordaría siempre como La Última Emperatriz, la Madre de la Nueva Republica, la Fiel Consejera, y la Liberadora de Esclavos, entre sus títulos más significativos.

Anakin Skywalker fue recordado como amante padre y esposo, y llorado en su muerte por sus dos hijos, sus cuatro nietos, y sus siete bisnietos. La galaxia lo recordaría siempre como el Gran Defensor de la Paz, el Héroe Sin Miedo, el Destructor de la Estrella de la Muerte, y el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi.

Padmé Amidala y Anakin Skywalker vivieron juventudes opuestas, pero la fuerza quiso que un día se encontraran. Juntos en vida descubrieron el amor y revolucionaron la galaxia. Hoy continúan juntos en la muerte.

Dos almas unidas más allá del destino. Para siempre.

_END_.

* * *

Tened en cuenta que muchos de los títulos que otorgo a Padmé y Anakin al final no los han conseguido en el transcurso de esta novela, sino en sucesos posteriores. Por ejemplo, el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, yo no considero que Anakin ocupe ese puesto hasta muy entrado en años, tal vez a la muerte del maestro Yoda o del propio Obi-Wan, cuando su madurez y tranquilidad espiritual hayan llegado a un punto sublime que no se muestra en ninguna de las películas (lo que es normal, porque en la mitad de estas es un adolescente/joven, y en la otra mitad es una medio máquina/sith), donde su potencial haya sido también plenamente desarrollado y su impetuosidad y remordimientos totalmente controlados. Respecto a Destructor de la Estrella de la Muerte, aunque en este fanfic nunca se dice que hayá sido él, yo digo que con el tiempo los rumores se extienden, y además me apetece que Anakin se lleve parte de la gloria que merece. Y Héroe Sin Miedo y Defensor de la Paz… bueno, seguro que a lo largo de su vida Anakin tiene tiempo de ganarse esos sobrenombres, igual que Padmé se gana los suyos. La gente necesita héroes, ellos son una pareja famosísima en toda la galaxia, y además ambos tiene dones extraordinarios. Espero no haber excedido, pero ya que en las películas sufren los dos una vida tan trágica, pues aquí me da la gana de que sean felices y además que la gente reconozca su valía.

Por otro lado no todo fue color de rosa. Anakin tuvo que luchar mucho para superar los remordimientos por su pasado, cosa que no habría logrado sin padmé, y después trató de resarcirse por ellos, dedicándo su vida a mejorar la galaxia, igual que su esposa, aunque cada uno a través de sus propios medios.

Sobre la vida de Luke y Leia no digo nada, pues este fic no estaba centrado en ellos, aunque cuando habló sobre sus hijos y sus nietos, sabed que me he guiado por le universo UA, es decir, que veo a Leia casada con Han Solo, y con sus tres hijos; Jacen, Jaina y Anakin; y a Luke junto con Mara y su hijo Ben. Evidentemente Luke eligió el camino de los jedi, y probablemente sucedió as u padre como Gran Maestro, pero si Leia eligió o no la política como su madre lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Dado que éste es definitivamente el último capítulo y no tengo intención de hacer ninguna secuela, puedo decir que la historia acababa aquí, y que no habría llegado tan lejos sin vuestro apoyo.

**De corazón gracias.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, a los que dejaron un reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a los que lo hicieron alguna vez a lo largo del fic. **Muchísimas gracias. Ojala hayáis disfrutado el final y os espero es mis otras historias, Fuerza&Destino todavía continua!

Un saludo muy grande. Muchos besos. Y un hasta siempre.

¡Que la fuerza os acompañe amigos!

¿**reviews**?


End file.
